Hermione's Troubles:
by Lugia Smiles
Summary: In the beginning: Harry is woken by a hyper Ron, who overheard something Hermione didn't want either of them to know. Just what is her SECRET? Read to find out! Please review!
1. Conversations at Midnight

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.**

_**Hermione's Troubles:**_

"Harry, Harry, wake up! HARRY!" Someone was whispering breathlessly into Harry Potter's left ear.

"Wha?" Harry said groggily, sitting up and looking around his dormitory.

"Shhh. You'll wake everyone else up!" The disembodied voice said. Harry blinked. The voice sounded so familiar…

Suddenly, Ron Weasley's head appeared floating beside Harry's bed.

"Ron?" Harry whispered. "What are you _doing_? It's the middle of the night!"

"Yes, I know it is! Come downstairs and I'll tell you, quickly!"

"Alright, alright." He replied. "I shan't get a wink of sleep otherwise." He muttered.

Walking down the stairs, Harry saw Ron sitting in an armchair by the fire. He motioned for Harry to take the other one. Harry sat down, grateful for the fire, which was really just a cluster of glowing embers, because it was keeping him warm. "So Ron, _what _is so important that you feel the need to wake me up in the middle of the night?" Harry said drowsily. Ron raised a hand to stop him speaking.

"Don't want anyone overhearing this." He said. Harry raised his wand and said quietly

"Silencioso. Happy now Ron? Now the only ones who can hear us are us two, and we can't hear them." Ron nodded, his freckles only just visible in the dim firelight. "Now what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah, it's good now, thanks. Well, you know how you said I can borrow your invisibility cloak sometimes, " He began.

"Yes…" Harry said.

"Well, I couldn't sleep, and I was lying in bed when I heard a noise."

"Yes..." Harry replied again, beginning to get impatient.

"So, I got out of bed and went downstairs to see who was up at such an un-earthly hour.

"Yes Ron, and?" Harry said impatiently.

"I saw Hermione walking down the stairs to the girls' dormitories!" Ron exclaimed. Harry looked confused.

"So? You know she gets up at weird hours to find facts out of books."

"Yeah, but she was _crying_." Ron said pointedly. I was going to go down and comfort her until I realized she didn't seem to want to be seen."

"Oh my gosh Ron!" Harry said mockingly. "You took a hint!"

"Ha ha. Very funny Harry. Do you want to know what happened or not?"

"Yeah. I suppose so." Harry said grudgingly. "Sorry for snapping at you."

"That's okay. Well, I was curious, and I remembered you said I could borrow your Cloak if I asked you. Well, you were asleep, and I wanted to be quick, and I figured you wouldn't mind. So I ducked up and got your cloak." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and…" Harry said imploringly.

"When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I was just in time to see Hermione going through the portrait-hole!" Harry looked a bit bemused.

"And I'm gathering you followed her, Ron?" He stated.

"Of course! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't? Besides, she was muttering to herself, and I wanted to know what she was saying." He smiled, "Talking to herself, I mean, really."

"Well, if you didn't follow and eavesdrop on her, I'd say you were a friend who respects her privacy." Harry said, shaking his head slightly. "But anyway, what was she saying?"

"See! You want to know as well!" Ron exclaimed.

"I know, but would you please just tell me what she was saying!" Harry asked.

"Yeah, soon. Here's the thing I _really _woke you up to tell you." Ron stated. Harry's attention focused on his best friend.

"What?" He asked. "And what does it have to do with Hermione?"

"While I was following her, she was talking to herself, so I found out a few things.

"Such as…?"

"I think," Ron began, drawing it out to bug Harry.

"_Ron_."

"That Hermione," He continued.

"Yes?"

"Likes,"

"Ron, please, it's the middle of the night, get on with it. Plus, I want to know who she likes." Harry commentated, grinning.

"Professor Lupin." Ron finished up.

"WHAT?" Harry exclaimed. "NO WAY!"

"Yes way." Ron replied. "I heard her remember?"

"Well you must have got it wrong!" Harry burst out. "Hermione can't like _Professor Lupin_! What was she saying?"

"Well, she went outside, into the grounds, and looked up at the moon. It's a full moon you know."

"Wow Ron, very observant."

"And she was muttering to herself. I could hear almost every word."

"Yes, but what was she _saying_?" Harry said impatiently.

"Well, when she looked up at the moon, she said 'Poor Remus, I hope you found someone to make you Potion for you. I'd do it, but…' Then she trailed off. I didn't think anything was strange there though; it was the rest of it that caught my attention."

"Ron, did she really call him _Remus_? Since when have they been on first name terms? How could you be thick enough to miss _that_? What else did she say?"

"Well, she said more stuff while she was wandering outside. At one point she said 'Oh Remus, I really miss you. I wonder if I'll ever see you again. Although, even if I did see you, what does it matter?' She was speaking really bitterly at the end of the last sentence. That caught my interest even further Harry, so I edged in to hear more." Harry nodded.

"But what else did she say? She could just miss him. You know, how _friends_ miss each other. Especially in times like these."

"Yeah, well anyway. Then she said 'But even if we do see each other again, what's the point, you won't _care_ about me, you'll never see me as more that a student.' I was a little disturbed here. Then she continued by saying 'You'll never love me.'"

"WHAT?" Harry exclaimed. "Ron, are you making this up! If you are…" He said threateningly.

"No, really! I'm not making this up! It's exactly what I heard! Well, when she said 'You'll never love me,' I was so shocked at I stepped backwards and tripped over a tree root and fell over. _I_ didn't make a sound, but I smashed into the tree, which made a noise."

"Unco." Harry laughed.

"Lucky the Cloak didn't come off though."

"Yeah! If she'd seen you … then … well, _I_ wouldn't feel all too safe."

"She spun around and said 'Who's there!' shining her wand-light all around. As quietly as I could I got up and ran all the way back here, to come tell you what I heard. But can you believe it! _Hermione_ and _Lupin_?"

"Hey, at least Lupin is a nice guy. Would you prefer Hermione and _Draco_?"

"No way!" Ron shook his head emphatically. "But he is like, a _teacher_." Ron looked disgusted. "And _old_."

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed. "Watch it! He's the same age my parents would be, not to mention Sirius!" Harry glared.

"Yeah, Harry, that's the point. He's _old enough to be her father_. He's as_ old _as Professor _Snape_!"

"Yeah, you have a point there." Harry agreed nodding.

"It's just so … _eurgh_." Ron shuddered.

"Hey, it could be worse! Hermione and Snape!"

"Augh! Nooo!" Both the boys cracked up.

"Ron," Harry began firmly, "Hermione said herself that Professor Lupin doesn't have feelings for her, so…"

"Yeah, but –"

"No Ron. Look, we need to support Hermione. Be nice, okay. She's our _friend_. You _support_ your friends."

"But –"

"Ron, this is why it's a good idea to tell me these things first. You will act like nothing ever happened, okay, then _I_ will _tactfully_ bring it up. Later."

"Last time I ever tell you this sort of stuff again." Ron muttered darkly. "Besides, Hermione has said _loads_ of times that you aren't tactful or subtle at all!"

"Yeah, but Ron, she always says 'You're _nearly_ as bad as Ron.'"

"Yeah… she does… WAIT! That's an insult! She insulted me!"

"Hey, she did! Ha ha, we never noticed!" They laughed.

"Fine." Ron agreed. "I won't just bring it up in the middle of a normal conversation."

"Good."

"Professor Lupin, really." Ron laughed, shaking his head.

"Yeah, it _is _a bit weird, isn't i– " Harry stopped speaking suddenly. "Ron, quick, someone's coming!" Footsteps could be faintly heard coming along the passage outside the portrait–hole. "Where's my Cloak?" He hissed.

"It's here!" Ron whispered frantically. "Quick, get under." Harry ran over and stood beside Ron, who threw the cloak over both of them. "Harry, cancel Silencioso, or we won't be able to hear her!"

"Oh yeah!" Harry exclaimed quietly, canceling the spell.

It was just in time. A few seconds later the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room swung open, and Hermione walked into the room.

She _looked_ as if she'd been crying, there were tear streaks all down her face, and her eyes looked red.

"Why?" She muttered softly. "Why do I have to care about someone who'll never like me back?"

With this cryptic comment she sadly walked over towards the stair to the girls dormitories. Halfway there she stood stock-still. Harry and Ron froze, afraid they'd been seen. Then Hermione pointed her wand at her face, and said 'Sol Aqua Nouveau.' Instantly she looked as fresh as a bright, sunny day. No-one would be able to tell she'd looked so upset a few minutes ago.

But Harry and Ron could still see the pain and sadness behind her bright eyes.

(A/N: The spell 'Sol Aqua Nouveau' is a mix of French, Spanish, and Latin. 'Sol' (Spanish) means 'sun/sunshine/sunlight/sunny,' 'Aqua' (Latin) means 'water,' and 'Nouveau' (French) means 'recent/fresh/another/further/novel', although I am using it now to mean 'fresh'. This is all translated using my Microsoft Word Translator, so it may not be exact.)


	2. In the Library

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter related stuff, characters or anything else.**

_**Hermione's Troubles:**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

Hermione awoke to a bright, sunny Saturday morning. However, she felt anything but sunny.

"The exact opposite of my mood." She muttered dispiritly. "Eh." She sat up and looked around, remembering the night before, when she'd gone wandering about the Grounds under the full moon. "I hope you're okay Remy." She whispered. "And I wish I could be there to comfort you." A single tear ran down her cheek. She rubbed it away quickly.

"Hermione?" A piercing voice rang out from across the room. "Are you alright? What were you muttering? You look _terrible_." Parvati walked across the dormitory to sit on the end of Hermione's bed. "Are you okay?" The Gryffindor looked quite concerned.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Hermione answered briskly. "Just a bit tired. I was up all night reading." She lied glibly. Parvati nodded in understanding. "It wasn't completely a lie" Hermione thought. "I was reading for quite a while last night."And that was actually the truth.

She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Looking in a mirror she saw why Parvati had looked so shocked. Her hair was a wispy, bushy mess, her face had streaks down in from crying herself to sleep, and her eyes had dark circles under them from lack of sleep.

Once Hermione had composed herself and gotten ready for her day, she walked down the staircase to the Gryffindor Common Room. She was met by Harry and Ron lounging around.

"Good-morning sleepyhead!" Ron greeted her happily.

"Hi Hermione." Harry said cheerfully.

"What are you two so happy about?" Hermione asked.

"You woke up in time for breakfast?" Ron suggested.

"We got 'Outstanding' on our recent Potions work?" Harry quipped laughingly. "And you woke up in time for breakfast?" Hermione just shook her head, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Well, off to the Great Hall then." She announced, and the three left the Common Room.

Partway through breakfast, Harry leant over to talk to Hermione quietly.

"Hermione, where were you last night?" He asked. She noticed Ron was looking at her intently.

"I was just, ah, reading. I went outside, to read." She lied.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Ron narrowed his eyes. Hermione, lying to Harry's face?

"Yeah. Yeah, I had a really interesting book to read, and it was too hot in my dormitory."

"Hermione, we know-" Ron was cut off by Harry stomping on his foot. "Ow!"

"I have to go to the library." Hermione said suddenly, to cover up her fear.

"The library?" Ron said quizzically. "But we don't have any homework."

"I know, there's just something I wanted to get more information on." She said hurriedly.

"We'll help!" Harry suggested.

"NO! I mean, no thank you." Hermione protested. "Honestly, it would drive you two insane with boredom, and I wouldn't put it past you to set things on fire or something. Gotta go!" With that she scurried off in the direction of the Library.

Behind her, Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

"That didn't go well Harry." Ron commented. "Aren't you supposed to be the subtle one?"

"Yeah, well, she was unusually evasive." Harry objected. "Maybe we should just bring it out into the open, like you said we should in the first place." He pondered. "She looked _really_ unhappy."

"Yeah. I noticed that last night as well. What do you think? We go up to the Library and sort this all out?" He questioned.

"I suppose so. C'mon, let's go. She was probably just using the Library as an excuse anyway."

Up in the Library, Hermione actually was doing research, in-between wiping her eyes. She'd started on an idea and was researching it as much as possible. A treatment for werewolves. Not like the Wolfsbane Potion, permanent. A cure. She'd stumbled on a book called 'A Detailed Study of Werewolves and Lycanthropy, by Mari Loup,' which had just enhanced her theory. It was almost finished. A few minor details and kinks had to be worked out, but apart from that, her Potion was nearly completed. She'd been working on it for almost 5 years. It had taken SUCH a long time, but she didn't want to say anything until she was sure she'd completely worked out the formula for her Potion.

"I really hope this works." She whispered to herself, wiping a tear that was running down her cheek. "And I hope it will help Remy." She continued. "And I wish he _liked _me." She put her _long_ scroll of parchment into her bag, and checked out the book on Werewolves. The Librarian gave her a weird look. "She must think I'm insane." Hermione muttered. "Up here all the time researching werewolves, and now I look terrible because I was thinking about Remus again." She'd just finished this sentence and was about to leave when two people grabbed her arms from behind and pulled her into a secluded corner, with bookshelves all around.

"Hermione, we need to talk." She heard Harry's voice in her ear. "Now." Harry and Ron let her go and sat beside her on a window seat.

"Hermione, we know you like Professor Lupin." Ron stated. Hermione just looked at him blankly.

"I'm really sorry, but I saw you leaving the Common Room last night, and you looked upset, so I followed you." Hermione's heart sank.

"How much did you hear?" She asked sadly, not even bothering to deny anything.

"Basically everything." Ron replied nodding.

"Hermione, why didn't you just tell us?" Harry inquired gently.

"I, I guess I just, just didn't feel like telling you both. I was afraid, afraid that you'd hate me, or think I was insane or something." She muttered. Harry and Ron had to lean in closely to hear.

"Hermione, why would we hate you?" Ron asked, perplexed.

"I, I don't know!" She exclaimed. "Why did you have to follow me?" She asked angrily. "Things were best left as they were! You had no business to spy on me!" She got up.

"Hermione..." Harry began, "Hermione, we -"

"Just leave me alone!" She yelled, and ran off.

But Hermione wasn't really angry. Just upset. She ran off to the far side of the library, which was _massive_, and went to go to her favourite hiding spot. It was a little alcove that you couldn't get into unless you knew it was there, and it was completely isolated from view. She tore round a corner, muttered "Moony," and slid into the _tiny_ gap through the bookshelves, blinded by tears, and not slowing down.

She'd almost reached the window seat which was her favourite spot, when she felt herself collide with someone. She looked up to see Professor Lupin looking down at her kindly. She blushed wildly realizing she'd crashed into him, and went run off, but she was stopped by Professor Lupin putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked softly. She just looked up at him, eyes filled with sorrow. She couldn't exactly say that he was the cause. "Here, sit down." He gently steered her to the window seat and sat down beside her.

"Hermione, what's the matter?" He asked. Hermione just shrugged.

"I'm fine, really Professor." She said brokenly.

"No, no you're not." He replied. "Tell me, Hermione, please." He cupped her chin in his hands, making her look up at him. The feeling of them staring into each others eyes ripped at her heart.

"Really, I'll be fine. It, it's not something I can say." She said quietly. "How did you know this place was here, anyway?" She said, abruptly changing the topic and indicating the hidden enclosed area around them.

"Oh, I found this place when I was here in my student days. Then I magically enhanced it." He replied. "It's magically hidden. I was _so_ surprised when you burst in here."

"Oh, I found the magical protections by accident ages ago." She sniffed. "When I realized it needed a password, I just – er – guessed – that the password would be the Marauder name of one of you." She blushed again, pink tingeing her cheeks. Actually, she'd been wandering around sadly, and whispered something about 'Moony', then had nearly died of shock when the gap opened to let her in the room. "I tried yours first since you were the book-loving one." Lupin smiled.

"And I still am." A smile brushed across Hermione's lips.

"Yes." She replied.

"When I found this place, I didn't even tell Peter, Sirius, and James. It was my hidden place. It's completely safe. Password, charms against eavesdroppers, and so on. I put it on the Marauders Map secretly one night though. Are you _sure_ you can't tell me what's bothering you?" Hermione shook her head, bursting into tears again.

"No, I can't. Please don't ask me, I can't tell you – wait!" She exclaimed. "Did you say this place was on the _Marauders Map_!" She gasped.

"Yes, why?" Remus asked carefully.

"Oh, ah, no reason." Hermione lied. "I really like it in here." She commented to distract him, thinking wildly, "I _really_ hope Harry doesn't look for me on the Map!"

Over in the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry _was_ looking for Hermione on the Map, along with Ron. When Hermione had run away from them, they tried to follow her, but she'd just seemed to vanish. They looked all around the Library, and eventually gave up and went to look for her on the Marauders Map, after Harry had suggested it.

"Hey, there she is!" Ron exclaimed suddenly, poring over the Map. "I _told_ you she never left the Library!"

"Where?" Harry replied. Ron pointed. "Uh, Ron, did you happen to notice there's someone with her?" He said carefully.

"No, I didn't, who?" Ron asked, interested.

"Er, Professor Lupin." Harry replied, sounding astounded.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah. It's right here, and you know the Marauders Map never lies." Harry responded. He and Ron just looked at each other. "They seem to be in that alcove." Ron giggled.

"I wonder - "

"RON! NO!" Harry denied emphatically.

"Okay, alright. Can we go ther-?"

"No!"

"Fine." Ron muttered. "I wonder though-"

"RON!"

Back in the Library, in the hidden little space, Hermione and Professor Lupin were still talking.

"This was one of my favourite places as a student. I used to come here when we had assignments to do, and I needed some privacy." He smiled wryly. "It is – was- kind of hard to concentrate when James and Sirius were talking about different ways to get at Snape." Hermione laughed.

"I found this place near the end of my third year." Hermione replied. "I come here all the time, mainly when Harry and Ron are discussing Quidditch tactics. Did anyone else know about this place?"

"No, I don't think so. I made this place, it used to just be a secluded alcove, and I only ever brought one person here. So there should just be us three. Hang on, I'll check." He raised his wand. "Revelasio Personas!" He exclaimed. Two pictures floated in the air in-front of him. One was him as a boy, Hermione nearly giggled seeing his younger self, and one was a current picture of Hermione. "That's strange." Remus said, puzzled.

"What?"

"Well, I brought a girl here once. She should register as have been in this place, but she isn't. Desvanecerse!" The pictures faded.

"Who was she?" Hermione asked, curiosity burning through her veins.

"Her name was – that's funny – Hermione, um Hermione… actually, I don't think she ever told me her last name." A look of sadness passed through his eyes. "I brought her here once or twice. She was amazingly like you Hermione, even in looks, smart, intelligent, fun, book-loving, and she even had a slight distaste for Quidditch…" His voice wandered off. "She was _amazing_…" Hermione blushed at the indirect compliments he'd just paid her, and mind whirling she thought, "He was in _love_! I'm hearing one of his innermost secrets!" Remus seemed to realize that too. He blushed a delightful colour of crimson.

"Er, um, anyway, are you feeling slightly more happy now Hermione?"

"Yeah. But why doesn't she show up on the Ward memory?"

"Absolutely no-idea. She should, even with you being a lot similar in many ways, unless you were the same person… but that's impossible." He concluded. "And I'm glad you're feeling better, and glad I helped." He smiled at Hermione, and she smiled back.

"Thank you Re – Professor, I feel much happier now." On impulse she leant over hugged him tightly. For a second he seemed to be in shock, then just hugged her back. Hermione's mind nearly exploded. "He's _hugging_ me! Still, it's almost definitely a teacher-cheering-up-student comforting thing… but who cares! He's _hugging_ me!" They broke apart, Hermione smiling wildly.

"Well Hermione, I'm glad you feel better." Lupin said, standing up. "I'd better go, I'm late for a class of Slytherin and Gryffindor 3rd years, and who knows what they could get up to without a teacher?" He smiled and gave Hermione a hand in clambering to her feet. She smiled.

"Okay, bye Professor Lupin, and just once more, thanks for cheering me up!" Hermione said, waving.

"That's alright." He smiled and waved, then strode towards the place where the gap in the shelves should be. "Moony." He said clearly. The space opened for him to leave the little room. "Bye Hermione." He said, and then walked out of the gap, the bookshelves closing impenetrably behind him.

Hermione sat back down, smiling happily to herself. She quickly got out a quill to write down the two spells Remus had used on the Wards around the room, then just as quickly put them away. Then Hermione just sat there, smiling happily and dreamily staring out the window and into the distance.

(A/N: Just want to tell you now, this chapter starts the morning after Ron sees her leave the Common Room. So Hermione leaves, wanders around, goes back to bed, then this chapter starts when she wakes up. The next chapter will _begin _(not_ upload_) a few minutes after the end of this one.

The two spells used, 'Revelasio Personas' and 'Desvanecerse,' are in Spanish found by my word translator. 'Revalasio' is some terrible garbled Latin for 'reveal', 'Persona' in Spanish means 'person' so I added an 's,' and 'Desvanecerse' means 'fading of memories,' so it's telling the pictures in the memory to fade so they can't be seen, not meaning deleted.

If you like this chapter, review! If you don't like this chapter, feel free to give me a _friendly _review on what I could improve. smiles> Happy New Year to all! )


	3. A Book's Touch

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter related stuff, characters or anything else.**

_**Hermione's Troubles:**_

**_Chapter Three:_**

Hermione jumped, realizing she'd just been sitting, staring dreamily out a window, for the past few minutes. "But he _hugged_ me!" She thought ecstatically. The more intelligent, harsher part of her mind said, "So what, he just hugged you to cheer you up! It was totally platonic!" Then the joyful, happy part of her mind argued back, "Who cares, I _hugged_ him and _he hugged me back_!" A blissful smile played across her face. Hermione stared around the hidden space she was in, in the Library. "And I stumbled across his secret student place. No-one but him, me, and that other Hermione have been here." She sat around idly for a few minutes, mind whirling in bliss, whirling like the golden leaves being swished around in an Autumn breeze. "Hang on!" She exclaimed out loud. "Other Hermione? There _can't_ be another Hermione if she didn't register as a new person on the Ward memory!" She said loudly. "Maybe Remus was making her up? No…" She said slowly. "He couldn't fake that. He _loved_ her…" Suddenly it dawned on her. A look of incredulity washed over her face. "But that's _impossible_." She stuttered softly, still talking out loud. "But… he never knew her surname…" The cogs in Hermione's brain were spinning overtime. Anyone who saw her could have told that, and been surprised there were no sparks from the friction. "Unless… unless it was… _me_." Jumping up, she began to pace the small enclosed area. "It _is _the only probable reason for her not appearing on the Ward memory, but…" She trailed off. "Surely I'd remember if it was… _me._" She whispered to herself. "Although… not if I haven't _gone yet_!" She concluded. "It's unlikely, but the only explanation I can think of…" Pacing around, she went to where the bookshelves shifted, and said "Moony." The bookshelves slid open and she darted through the gap.

Running a finger along the spines of hundreds of books, finally she came to the ones she was looking for. "Yearbooks!" She exclaimed. A girl further along the shelf of books gave her a weird look. "Right… year, year…." She muttered to herself. The girl threw her another look then walked away into the distance. "Er… if Lily and James got married in the year after they left Hogwarts, they would have been 17… Harry would have been born around one year later… they died when Harry was one year old. Well, if this year is the 16th year since Voldemort killed the Potters, except for Harry, then… er… um… Harry was 11 in 1999. That's the year we started here… so 10 years before that, Voldemort met Harry for the first time… that would be 1989… Harry was one year old, that makes Lily and James 19… so they would have graduated in… approximately… 1987!" She calculated. "1987! Now, to find that yearbook…" She ran her hand along the dusty book spines, just able to read the year numbers. "1985…" she muttered. "1986, 1988… Hey, it isn't here!" She exclaimed. Then hurriedly lowered her voice, remembering she was talking to herself in the middle of the Library. "Oh, it isn't here!" She though desperately. "I know, I'll ask Madame Pince!" She thought hurriedly. "If I'm nice enough, maybe she'll tell me who's got the book, and I can borrow it from them for a few days." Walking determinedly across the vast place of books, finally she reached Madame Pince's office. She knocked quietly on the big oak door, hoping against hope that she'd be in a good mood.

"What?" A voice barked harshly. A head appeared from around a corner in the office. "Oh, yes Miss Granger?" She said, voice softening slightly at the presence of her favourite student.

"Umm, Madame Pince, I was wondering if you could tell me who has a certain book out. I really need to see it, but it isn't in here."

"Completely out of the question. A person's book-borrowing isn't a matter for you students to be delving into." She snapped. Hermione's face fell.

"Please?" She said desperately, looking pitifully at the old librarian. "It's _really_ important, and I only need to look at one page for a few minutes." She begged. "Please?"

"Oh, all right then." The librarian caved in, straightening her glasses. "It'll take a few minutes."

A few minutes later, Madame Pince returned with a list. "What book are you looking for?"

"The School Yearbook from 1987." She replied. "It's for an extra credit assignment I'm working on." She lied glibly.

"Okay…" The old lady said, scanning the list. "Professor Lupin," she said, her voice softening at the mention of her other favourite borrower, "has that book. But don't tell him I told you!" She added hurriedly, as Hermione tore out of the office.

"Thank you!" She called behind her. A number of people looked scandalized at the havoc Hermione was causing.

Hermione tore out of the office, glancing at her analogue gold watch. "This class is nearly finished." She thought as she rushed towards Professor Lupin's office. Halfway there she hit a road-block. Harry and Ron. She tried to simply bolt past them, hoping they wouldn't notice her, but no such luck.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, grabbing onto her arm. "Hermione, wait!" Ron spun around.

"Harry, let me go, I'm in a hurry!" Hermione exclaimed, trying to shake him off.

"Not a chance Hermione." Ron said. "We want some answers. Where are you off to in such a hurry, anyway?" He inquired.

"Oh, um, Professor Lupin's office." Hermione replied, wincing inwardly. Ron took a step back, eyes wide, and Harry was so shocked he let go of her arm. "Gotta go, bye!" She said, taking her chance and pelting off down the hall as a bell rang out to signal the start of lunch. "Talk to you later!"

"Hermione!" Ron yelled indignantly. "Get back here!" But she was already out of sight.

Professor Lupin ran a hand through his light brown hair. He was sitting at his desk marking 3rd year assignments, in a way which he would call 'fair' and Snape would call 'unbelievably sentimental.' Suddenly he jumped in shock as a human whirlwind burst into his office.

"What-!" He exclaimed in surprise. "Oh, hello Miss Granger." He said, finally realizing who had appeared in his office.

"Hello Re- Professor Lupin." She corrected herself hurriedly. "Um, I wanted to ask a favour of you, if it isn't too much trouble." She asked politely, silently wishing she'd taken the time to fix her hair and her clothes, which were disarranged from running along the school.

"What is it you wanted to ask me?" He said gently.

"I was wondering," she began, "if I could borrow a book off you. You got it out of the library, and I wish to know if you'd let me borrow it from you for a few days, please."

"Which book?" He asked. "I'm reading lots of them at the moment." She smiled, he sounded so much like her.

"The, the yearbook from 1987, if you don't need it right now." She asked hesitantly. Professor Lupin looked a bit taken aback.

"Yes, sure, but may I ask why?" He said, a surprised look on his face.

"It - it -" Hermione stuttered. She just couldn't refuse to answer. Not after he'd been so kind to her before. "I wanted to look at the year information and photos and stuff." She explained. "I was interested in seeing what the School and students were like back then, and some of the students would be ones I've heard of, obviously." She smiled. "So I wanted to look at the yearbook, and it wasn't in the Library." An image of Madame Pince telling her not to tell Remus she'd told Hermione about the yearbook flashed through her mind. "I was disappointed until I realized I'd seen a yearbook on your desk during on of the Defense lessons." She lied, feeling a twinge of guilt. "And there was only one book missing, the one I was looking for." She concluded.

"Ah, okay." Professor Lupin replied. He brushed a piece of his light brown hair out of his eyes. Hermione tried hard not to sigh, or let the smile twitching at her lips actually appear. Once she'd regained a modicum of her normal compose, she spoke again.

"So, can I borrow it, please?" She asked politely.

"Of course you may." He replied. "Hang on; I'll go get it for you." He rose and left the room through an adjacent door. As soon as he left Hermione started strumming her fingers on his desk. Tippity-tap, tippity-tap. The formal politeness of their conversation bugged her, especially when she wanted to say so much more.

"Here you go." Remus announced, walking back into the room holding an old, leather-bound text. He sat back down and held it out over the desk to Hermione. She reached out her arm to grab the book, and as her hand almost closed around the volume, her fingers brushed against those of one very adorable Remus J. Lupin. Hermione gasped and pulled her hand away as the feeling of lightning running up her arm left her breathless. Remus jumped terribly and pulled his hand away, as fast as a striking snake. The book fell to the desk with a heavy 'thud.'

When Hermione dared to look up, she saw Professor Lupin, who was an amazing shade of crimson, simply staring at his hand, a shocked and embarrassed expression playing across his fine features. Realizing he was being stared at, and remembering the presence of Hermione, or 'Miss Granger,' as he was _supposed_ to call her, he looked up. The eyes that met his were a deep shade of brown, the same one as his favourite food, chocolate. "They were misty, and in their depths he could see so many emotions… whirling, twirling… fear, shock, surprise, embarrassment… and-" The revelations of what he recognized stunned him deeply, his eyes widening in shock. Something akin to adoration… maybe even… love.

Hermione stared back at the man who was looking at her with such amazement, and, was it even possible, care?

Forgetting everything, forgetting who she was, and who he was, forgetting the fact that she was a 17-year-old student and he a 35-year-old man, her Professor, and a werewolf, and forgetting that they were sitting in his office at Hogwarts, she leant towards him.

Every instinct except for one traitor in Remus's mind screamed "NO! No, no, no, NO! This is WRONG! She's 17, you're 35! And you're her teacher! NO!" Remus had just decided to pull back when the teeny traitor part of his complicated mind decided to voice it's opinion. "Who cares? She's beautiful, smart, intelligent, loves books, she's _perfect_! And I already know she won't hate me for my secret!" Hermione was only a few inches now from him. "EXACTLY!" His conscience roared. "YOU'RE A WEREWOLF!" It was _this_ trail of thought that caused him to decide. In the split second between the time he decided and the time he was going to pull away, the door to his office burst open.

* * *

(A/N: I LOVE cliffhangers. They are SO fun. giggles Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC, in the office scene Hermione is really not thinking what-so-ever. She is still slightly in shock from the meeting in the Library, and not thinking straight. Also, the dates and everything are approximated, so please don't send me angry reviews/messages saying I screwed them up. Remus is also not thinking well. He's been dwelling on the thought of the 'other' Hermione, and deep down he does have hidden feelings for Hermione, which just surfaced a bit. coughs Yes, 'other' Hermione. Take note of the ''.

I didn't want my story to be really clichéd, (I will try REALLY hard not to cliché any other aspects, especially when she is in the past) but I really felt Hermione needs to go back in time, at least for a short while. I just find it easier to write like that. So yes, Hermione will time travel. How? I will not tell you. laughs When? Soon. I want her to time travel because to me it doesn't feel right for her to fall in love (if it happens shrugs>) with Remus while he was old. Excuse me, _older_. Will try to update all my stories ASAP, but it will take some time, running out of free computer time. Thanks _SO_ much to everyone who has reviewed!)


	4. Ooopsies

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter related stuff, characters or anything else.**

(A/N: I feel special today! I wrote 2 chapters, this one and one for Remus's Rue and Fiona's Fate, in one day! I feel gifted…. laughs Please Review!)

_**Hermione's Troubles:**_

**_Chapter Four:_**

Professors Snape and McGonagall stood in the doorway. Professor Snape had a look of twisted glee and surprise written on his sallow features. Professor McGonagall just looked shocked and rather horrified. Remus and Hermione snapped away instantly, looking at the two Professors in astonishment. Remus jumped to his feet.

"Please, this isn't what it seems." He said desperately to McGonagall. She looked at him coldly. "Minerva, please…" He begged. "_Listen_ to me!" She just stared at him a cold glint in her eyes.

"Well, Remus." Snape's dark, greasy voice oiled into the conversation, "I had no idea you had such… interest… in Miss Granger's… life." He said silkily. Hermione blushed crimson. Remus looked at him, eyes blazing with fury.

"Please, Minerva, this _isn't what it seems_." He beseeched her. "_Listen_ to me, _please_." Professor McGonagall finally appeared to have found her voice.

"You can be assured, Master Lupin," She said icily, "That the Headmaster will be informed of this." Severus looked like Christmas had come early. Minerva continued in her Scottish lilt. "I suggest you go to your chambers, now." She finished. "And Miss Granger, _never_ have I seen such behavior from a _student_." She said in shock. "Five _hundred_ points from Gryffindor." You could see this cost her, especially with Snape standing next to her, smiling maliciously.

"But, Professor, please," Hermione began, but Snape cut her off.

"Miss Granger, be _quiet_." Snape thundered. "Unless you would like even more points taken off Gryffindor, and I assure you, it won't be a hassle." Professor McGonagall threw him a venomous look. Hermione closed her mouth.

"Professor Lupin, I suggest you go to your quarters." McGonagall said icily. Everyone knew it was an order, not a suggestion. "Miss Granger, my office, _immediately_."

"Yes." Snape oozed. "Wouldn't want you following your dear Remus _home_, now, would we?" He asked the girl. Hermione glared at him, crimson.

"Shut it, _Snivellus_." Remus said in a voice of barely controlled fury. "You wouldn't want to be dangling up-side down showing the students your panties _again_ now, would you?" He threatened, raising his wand. Snape sneered at him, anger contorting his face.

"Professor Snape, that was completely out of order!" McGonagall exclaimed. "_Professor Lupin_," she pronounced those two words so coldly Hermione wouldn't have been surprised to see mist coming out of her mouth, "your quarters, _now_." She commanded.

"Here's you book Miss Granger." He said mildly to Hermione, like nothing had happened. Then Remus gave Snape one last look of pure loathing, and strode from the room.

"Professor, I _swear_, nothing happened, it wasn't his fault, I-" Hermione pleaded, only to be cut off by Snape.

"Miss Granger, what ever did or did not happen in this room," he said snidely, "will be dealt with your Head of House and Professor Dumbledore. " Hermione bristled with the implications he was making. "Be assured, if you were in my House-" Hermione cut in on him.

"And I'm thankful I'm not!" She exclaimed.

"Miss Granger, don't make matters worse for yourself. Two hundred points from Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall looked like she wanted to hex him. "As I was _saying_, if you were in my House, you'd be expelled, and leaving _right now_."

"Severus, watch your tongue." Snape still looked as though Christmas had come early. "Miss Granger, _follow me_." Minerva said frostily. She strode out of the room, Hermione jumping up hurriedly to follow her.

"Have _fun_." Snape said menacingly as she brushed past him. She ignored it and caught up with Professor McGonagall, who staring determinedly straight ahead. They walked stonily to Professor Dumbledore's office. On the way there they passed Harry and Ron, who looked astonished to see Hermione apparently in trouble. Minerva gave the stone griffin the password, and they walked up the staircase and entered Dumbledore's office, which was unoccupied.

"Professor McGonagall, _please_." Hermione pleaded. "It really wasn't what looked like." She beseeched. "Please-"

"Silence." The elderly Professor looked at her sternly. "Miss Granger, what I saw in there astounded me. I _never_ would have expected something like that, from you or Mr. Lupin." She said coldly, not even a glimmer of friendliness in her sharp eyes.

"But you _didn't_ see anything!" Hermione exclaimed. "There was _nothing_ for you _to_ see!" She said angrily.

"_Miss_ _Granger_," Professor McGonagall said frigidly, "What we _saw_ was you and Professor Lupin, millimeters apart, about to-" She was incapable of finishing the sentence.

"About to _WHAT_?" Hermione exploded. "About to WHAT? You can't even finish the sentence!" She burst out uncharacteristically.

"MISS GRANGER!" Professor McGonagall thundered. "BE QUIET!" Hermione shut her mouth in shock. Professor McGonagall had almost _never_ lost her temper.

"Minerva, calm down." A voice said behind them. "Miss Granger, Professor McGonagall, what is this about?" Dumbledore said quietly, seating himself at his desk. "Please explain." He folded his hands on his desk. "Sit." He offered, conjuring to chairs infront of him. They sat.

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione began. One look from McGonagall silenced her.

"Professor Dumbledore," Minerva picked up, "Severus Snape and I made our way to Professor Lupin's office, as we had a message to give to him from you," Professor Dumbledore inclined his head in acknowledgement, "and on arriving the door was closed. I opened the door, and the first thing Severus and I encountered was Miss Granger and Professor Lupin." She stated.

"And what is it that they were doing that you see fit to send Remus to his room, take five hundred points from Gryffindor, by the way, I restored 150 of the points Professor Snape took, and drag Miss Granger into my office?" Hermione felt smug at the fact Snape had lost nearly all of the points he took from her House. Professor McGonagall faltered, and she took the advantage to jump in.

"_She_ – er – Professor McGonagall -" Hermione corrected herself, seeing Dumbledore give her a stern look, "- _thinks_ she walked in on us _kissing_!" She answered angrily. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"Minerva, would you please step into my study for a moment?" He requested, rising and opening a door. "I wish to speak to Miss Granger privately for a few minutes." Professor McGonagall rose and walked through the door, closing it behind her. Dumbledore sat down again, looking carefully at Hermione over his half-moon spectacles. "Miss Granger, please explain, in your own words, what happened." He asked gravely. "What ever you say will _not_ incriminate either you or Mr. Lupin further, I just want your version of events." He explained gently, seeing Hermione's reluctance.

"Well Professor, the truth is," She faltered wondering if she should tell him. She looked up into Dumbledore's wise blue eyes, and saw such a degree of trust in them that she knew she could say anything, and he would not repeat it. "The truth is, I do like Professor Lupin." She admitted, staring at the desk. "Do you want the long version, or the short version?" She asked.

"The _full_ version, Miss Granger." He replied seriously.

"Well, I've liked Professor Lupin since around the end of my third year," she started, "and Harry and Ron only found out yesterday." She sighed. "They upset me this morning about it. We were in the library, and I ran off. I know this place…" She trailed off, not wanting to betray Remus's trust. Dumbledore nodded.

"I know, I gave Remus permission to create that space many years ago. I felt he needed it." Dumbledore said simply, solving the problem.

"Well, I was upset, and I ran in there. I collided with Professor Lupin as soon as I entered the little alcove space. He saw I was upset, so he sat down beside me on the window seat and kept me company. We were just talking. He mentioned how he'd found the place. I asked if anyone other than us had been in there, since he'd said none of the Marauders had known about it, and he said yes, one other person. I asked who, and he showed me the Ward memory, but only two people came up, me and him. I asked about the other person, and he said her name was Hermione, and that she was amazingly like me. He kept me company and cheered me up, then left. I hugged him just before he left, and he hugged me back." She admitted, blushing slightly. "Although I knew it was totally platonic and a cheering up thing." She added. "After he left I was thinking about him, me, the little space, and the other Hermione. Then I realized that there _couldn't_ have been another Hermione if she didn't register on the Ward memory, no matter how much she was like me. There was no way he could have been lying, not the way he spoke of her. So we must have been the same person. I realized that and went to find the 1987 yearbook, hoping it would give me some clues. It wasn't in the Library, and someone told me that he had the book. So I went to his office to get the book."

"And what happened then? I gather we're near the point Professors McGonagall and Snape walked in?" Professor Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes. Well Professor Lupin said of course I could borrow the book. He fetched it, and went to ass it too me, and, and," She blushed crimson.

"And? Don't be embarrassed Miss Granger."

"Well, our fingers touched. It felt like a lightening bolt was running up my arm. We both pulled back, and the book fell to the desk. I was embarrassed, and I guess he was too. I finally looked up at him, and…" She trailed off.

"You don't have to explain that part." Dumbledore replied, smiling. "It's okay."

"Well, I looked at him, and, and, well, um, I looked at him, and then I sort of, sort of leant towards him." She blushed furiously, and looked at the desk in awkwardness. "Well, I leant towards him, we were only a few millimeters apart, I'm not quite sure why I did that all of a sudden." She said, looking down. "And he was just about to pull back, I could sense his muscles tensing to pull away, when the door flew open." She stated simply. Dumbledore nodded.

"And I guess that was what Minerva and Severus saw?" Dumbledore questioned gently. "And took it the wrong way?"

"Yes!" Hermione said gratefully. "Truly, he was about to pull away, I should never have let it happen in the first place, and they jumped to conclusions!" She said sharply. "I even have the book he was lending me!" She said, holding the book up.

"Well, Miss Granger, I understand completely. Now, I want you to look for the information you wanted."

"Now?"

"Yes." Hermione flipped open the book.

"Index, index…" She muttered. Dumbledore smiled to himself, twiddling his thumbs. "Ah, here!" She flipped the book open to a list of everyone in that seventh year. "Wow, there weren't very many students, I suppose that was because of Voldemort. Now, hmmm, here she is! It says, 'Hermione Granger'!" She announced incredulously.

"Go to the student page on her, if you please." Dumbledore instructed. "The number will be next to her name."

"Okay…" Her eyes scanned the page. "Page 371!" She said triumphantly, flicking through the pages. "Oh my gosh!" She whispered, seeing the photo of the 'Hermione.' It's _me_."

"Yes." Professor Dumbledore acknowledged. "You've found out. You traveled back to the past on the 14th of December, 2005." Hermione gasped.

"But, Professor, that's _today_." She said incredulously.

"I know." He said simply. "It's me who will send you back. It caused a time loop the very first time you went back. I don't know how it happened, but it will require _me_ to send you back now. You will stay in the past for a month at _least_, although not that much time will pass here. Be warned, if you go back, nothing for you will ever be the same, especially concerning Professor Lupin. If you don't go back… well, it's just impossible, if I don't send you back… I'm not sure _what_ will happen, but it won't be good. For all I know, the very universe could collapse." For some reason he smiled.

"Okay…" Hermione said in astonishment. "So you're sending me into the past, in a few minutes?"

"Yes. Right back to 1987. Be warned; do not say anything of the future. Tell my past self what happened, tell him the truth, and introduce yourself as Hermione Granger. In your caption, as you can see in the yearbook, it says 'She only stayed for a few months, but made many close friends.' Be careful Miss Granger, and I wish you luck. Remember, nothing of the future, and…" There was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, "I seem to remember a very nice Hermione Granger from quite a few years ago. She made one Remus Lupin very happy. Remember, what ever he is now, an older man, your Professor, and so forth, in the past, he's none of that. Treat him as you would anyone else. You were special to him; I hope that remains when you return." He said warmly. "Good luck. Will you do this? It's you choice."

"_Yes_ Professor. How long will I be gone from here?"

"A few weeks at the most. Don't worry. And here, for you expenses." He passed a bag of money to her.

"Thank you Professor. Okay, I'm ready." Hermione stated, squaring her shoulders. Professor Dumbledore lifted his wand in his long, thin fingers. Hermione stood in a cleared area of the room. Dumbledore raised his wand, pointed it at Hermione, and started chanting.

"_Magic, Future, Present, Past._

_Back in time this spell does cast._

_To nineteen-eighty-seven go,_

_In the time of Christmas, friends and snow."_

Hermione looked at her Headmaster in wonder. Why was he _singing_? Everyone knew spells weren't in normal English! Suddenly a jet of silver sparkles shot out of Dumbledore's wand, like glitter, covering Hermione in tiny bits of silver stuff. The jet of silver glitter kept coming out of Dumbledore's wand, the stream thickening. Soon there was so much falling glitter Hermione couldn't see a thing. Suddenly she was enveloped by pure, white light. In 2005, Professor Dumbledore stopped covering Hermione in silver sparkles, as she was no longer there.

(A/N: So, what do you think? I personally though this chapter was just a bit repetitive when Hermione had to relate what happened, but I couldn't think of another way to write it.)


	5. Hello Hermione

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter related stuff, characters or anything else.**

(A/N: Puh-lease review!)

_**Hermione's Troubles:**_

**_Chapter Five:_**

Hermione looked around her frantically, but there was nothing but absolute whiteness, as if she was drifting, floating on something that could not be seen, and did not exist. She shook her head to try and clear it, dizziness clouding her senses.

"I've never doubted Professor Dumbledore before." She muttered firmly. "And I'm not about to start now." She confirmed decisively. "But still…" She stared around herself, looking desperately for some change in the indistinguishable, yet overpowering light. Dumbledore's voice still echoed softly around her, strangely reassuring. Hermione found comfort in the ever-repeated chant, even though it was the reason appeared to be stuck in this never ending landscape.

"_Magic, Future, Present, Past._

_Back in time this spell does cast._

_To nineteen-eighty-seven go,_

_In the time of Christmas, friends and snow."_

Suddenly, Professor Dumbledore's serene, mild voice rose to a terrifying crescendo. Hermione shuddered convulsively; she didn't think she'd _ever_ heard her easy-going headmaster raise his voice, not even when fighting Lord Voldemort himself in her fifth year.

All of a sudden, Hermione's legs buckled underneath her as they collided with the first solid thing she'd felt since entering this abstract domain. The only thing she saw was a glittering of silver sparkles, like the ones that had incased her to bring her into the vast white emptiness, and a pair of half-moon spectacles.

In his office, the younger Professor Dumbledore got one of the biggest shocks of his life as a student randomly appeared in the middle of his office with a shower of silver glittery shimmers.

"What have we got here?" He muttered to himself, bending down to examine the incomer. He got one glance into her deep, chocolate brown eyes, and then she fainted. "Hmmm." He said to himself. The girl was wearing robes, not in any style he'd ever seen in his already considerable years at Hogwarts, but they had the Hogwarts crest emblazoned on them, marking her as a student. And she was wearing the Gryffindor colours. Yet he had never seen her before. "Who _are_ you?" He said in puzzlement, standing and stroking his beard. Hermione stirred slightly, as if aware of his scrutiny.

Opening her eyes, Hermione looked straight into two deep, twinkling blue eyes. She sat bolt upright, looking around. Everything was almost exactly the same. An old, yet surprisingly strong hand came into her view. She grasped it, and was hauled to her feet.

"What year is this?" She said frantically, nostrils flaring in trepidation.

"Why, it's 1987." Professor Dumbledore said in surprise. "To be exact, it's December the 14th, 1987." He glanced at a massive grandfather clock in a corner of his office. "At a quarter past Eleven in the morning." He added for her further benefit. "It's also a Monday." He gave her a mischievous grin.

"But I left on a Saturday…" Hermione said, more to herself than anyone else. Professor Dumbledore gave her a calculating look.

"Please, sit down." He said kindly, gesturing to a chair infront of his desk. Hermione sat, looking around her, wide-eyed. Now that she looked more carefully, things _had_ changed. There were several less small, spindly objects than she remembered, and the grandfather clock was a new addition.

"Or should I say _old_ addition?" She thought in puzzlement, then mentally chided herself for such a futile exercise. "T'isn't like it's going to matter." She though heartily. Looking up at her Professor, she realized he was staring at her oddly.

"I suppose you'd like to know how I came to appear in your office sir?" She asked tiredly.

"Well, yes, I was wondering, Miss…"

"Granger, Hermione Granger." She supplied, remembering the instructions Dumbledore had given her before he'd cast her back in time.

"Well, _you_ sent me here Professor." She explained. "You sent me back in time from 18 years in the future." She added, hoping her wouldn't think she was a nut. On the contrary, he looked quite interested, leaning forward over his desk.

"So, Miss… Granger… are you saying that _I_ sent you here, well my future self did?" He asked, looking at her curiously. "I wonder why I did that?" He mused.

"You sent me back because, well…" She blushed. "I _can't_ tell him he sent me back after Snape and McGonagall walked in, and Remy, and that whole talk… I _can't._" She thought wildly. "Ah, you sent me back because somehow in the past I came back anyway. So it was required that _you_ send me back this time. When I first came here it created a time lapse, which resulted in me time traveling now. So you sent me here." She explained. "Also," She added in sudden inspiration, "give Remus Lupin permission to create his own, personal, hidden little alcove in the Library. It's there in the future. It means more than you can possibly know." She added for emphasis. "You said in my time that you gave it him because you felt he needed a place of his own."

"Actually," Professor Dumbledore admitted smiling, "he already has it." Hermione blushed.

"Sorry." She shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure it was still there in my own time."

"So I gather you know of his… secret?" Dumbledore asked, looking at her carefully.

"Yes. He was my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in my third year." She paused. "There were… circumstances… in which I found out." She winced, realizing she'd just given away part of the future.

"Ah. Well…" He mused, stroking his beard. "Miss Granger, in what House did you belong to in your time?" He said, surveying her robes. "They've red edging, but I wanted to make sure." He added.

"Gryffindor. I was in my Seventh Year." She revealed. "Ah, I'll only be here for a few months, one in the least. What will I tell the students?"

"Tell them that you've moved from…." He paused. "Tell them that you moved from France, and that you attended Beauxbatons." He finished. "And you must _not_ tell anyone things about the future." He said gravely. "Ah, I'll call for someone to 'show' you how to get into Gryffindor Tower. The password's 'Butterbeer.'" He confided. A large red phoenix fluttered over to perch on the arm of his chair. "Fawkes, could you please fetch…" he glanced at Hermione, "A Gryffindor Seventh Year?" Fawkes trilled a few notes, and then disappeared with a flash of flame. The music lingering in the air made Hermione feel a lot less nervous.

"Professor, I already know of most the Gryffindor Seventh Years, and a few in Slytherin." She admitted.

"Well, just pretend that you don't." He said simply. "And don't reveal the future." He instructed sternly. Suddenly a calming note floated in the room, and Fawkes appeared with a flash, and trilled something into Dumbledore's left ear. "It appears that Fawkes has found someone. Remus Lupin was the only one not particularly occupied. I just couldn't disrupt James and Sirius from what they're plotting, it's just too good." He laughed. "Do you know Mr. Lupin?"

"Er, yes, yes, I know him." Hermione stuttered, heart thumping. "Yeah, do I know him!" She thought quickly.

"Come in!" Dumbledore called to the person outside the door. The door creaked open, and Hermione nearly died of shock.

Remus Lupin stepped into the room. He was paler than most people, and his light brown hair was messy, but Hermione didn't think she could ever have met a cuter guy. He was roughly only just shorter than Harry, who was tall for his age, and very thin.

"Yes Professor?" He asked, glancing at the girl sitting infront of his Headmaster.

"I'd like you to show Miss Granger here to the Gryffindor Common Room. She's to be a new Gryffindor." That was all he said. "You may go."

"Yes Professor Dumbledore." Hermione rose to her feet and stood beside Remus, tingling.

"Thank you Professor." She said gratefully. The two Gryffindors left the room. If they'd chanced to glance backwards, they would have seen Professor Dumbledore staring at them with a very mischievous glint in his clear blue eyes.

"So, Miss Granger, why have you suddenly moved to Hogwarts?" Remus asked quietly after they'd walked in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

"I uh, my family just moved from France." She lied. "I went to Beauxbatons over there."

"Cool." He nodded. "What's Beauxbatons like?"

"Its, uh, very, nice." She said lamely. "I've _always_ wanted to come to Hogwarts though, I've read 'Hogwarts, a History,' sooo many times." She added, knowing she'd slip up and mention something about Hogwarts she shouldn't seem to know.

"Have you really?" Remus replied mildly. "I've read it heaps of times too. James and the others are always paying me out about it." He smiled wryly. Hermione smiled. "Why couldn't you come to Hogwarts before, Miss Granger?" He asked.

"Well, my parents are muggles." She stated. "It was too far for me to travel, and of course we couldn't use magic. And you can call me Hermione." She added shyly.

"Okay… Hermione." He replied, brushing a strand of his light brown hair out of his eyes, smiling slightly. "Why am I so nervous?" He thought to himself. "Well, her we are." He announced shrugging. "Gryffindor Tower. Password's 'Butterbeer.'" The portrait of the Fat Lady swung forward. "Password changes every now and then, someone will tell you, if you forget it you'll just have to wait until someone lets you in." He continued.

"Thanks." Hermione smiled shyly. "I can't believe I'm standing here with Remus!" She thought giddily. "Um, so is there anything else I should know?"

"Umm, no." He responded cautiously. "I don't _think_ so. Well, let's go in."

Hermione clambered through the portrait-hole after Lupin, sadly remembering her friends in her own time. She straightened up and was met by a very strange sight. The Common Room looked just as it had in her own time, yet there were some familiar faces amongst the people in the room. It was nearly deserted.

"This is a free period for all seventh year. There are only 8 people left in my Gryffindor year. James, Sirius, Peter, me, Lily, Renae, Zoe, and Angelica." He explained.

"Why so few?" She exclaimed in shock. "Only _eight_ people?" Remus gave her a calculating look.

"Well, Lord Voldemort." He said simply. Hermione eye's widened. He said the name! "Most people are too afraid to send their children here. Most of our year pulled out. The younger years are dwindling off too. In seventh year there 8 Gryffindors, 5 Hufflepuffs, 7 Ravenclaws, 7 Slytherins." He grimaced at the last one. Hermione was shocked. _Twenty-six_ people in a year?

"Oh." She said, at a loss for words. Suddenly a loud voice cut across the room.

"Oi, Evans, will you go out with me?" James Potter yelled across the Common Room.

"No, James!" Lily responded in frustration. Remus laughed.

"Look, there's James and Sirius!" Remus exclaimed suddenly, changing the subject abruptly.

"_James and Sirius_!" Hermione thought in shock. "I forgot they'd be in this time!" Remus strode over to his friends. Hermione followed behind him.

"I _told_ you that wouldn't work James." He said, shaking his head. "He's trying to ask Lily out at random moments to see if she'll say 'yes.'" He explained, turning his head slightly to talk to Hermione.

"Hey, who's she?" James and Sirius exclaimed.

"She's a new girl." Remus replied to his friends. "Hermione. Comes from Beauxbatons. Family moved." He summarized Hermione's entire lie in a few words.

"_Hey_ Hermione." Sirius said ruffling his hair with his fingers and raising an eyebrow at her. Hermione's stomach clenched. "When I return to my time he'll be _DEAD_." She thought in horror.

"Hello Sirius." She replied, laughing, but inside her emotions were whirling.

"_Hi_." James said suggestively. He slid a sidelong glance along the room, where Lily was looking indignant at his tone, and winked at Hermione. "You busy this weekend?" He asked smiling a mischievous smile. Lily got up and walked across the room to the table were James was sitting.

"_James Potter_!" She said loudly. "You're supposed to be pining after _me_!"

"Well, Lily dear, you just keep refusing me. A man's got to move on sometime." He said loftily.

"You're not a _man_." Lily said scathingly. "And don't call me _dear_. I don't _like_ you, remember, Potter!" She snapped. James looked affronted, and stood.

"Well, Lily, judging by the way you responded when I flirted with Hermione here," James retorted, winking at Hermione again. "I'd say that's just the opposite." He smiled smugly. Lily glared at him. "And _everyone_ knows I'm _very_ manly." He said, smirking. Hermione glimpsed Sirius twitching his hand, which was suddenly holding his wand. Suddenly James was standing there and, instead of wearing his robes, he was wearing a long, pink, sequined gown, long pink sequined gloves and ballet shoes that matched the gown, and had a pink, feathery scarf-ish thing wrapped around over his neck and strung over his shoulders.

Hermione just stood there in shock. She glanced at Remus, feeling her fingers tingle, and saw that he was just standing there with his eyes wide open, watching the exchange between James and Lily very carefully.

Lily cracked up.

"James, you look like an _idiot_!" She exclaimed, doubling over with laughter. She looked at him with tears of mirth bubbling in her eyes. "Very _manly_ indeed, I'm _sure_." She said giggling. Three girls in Gryffindor robes who'd been watching intently started laughing. Hermione couldn't help it, a giggle escaped her mouth. James looked so silly standing there in that, and she'd just noticed a sequined tiara sitting in his scruffy black hair. Sirius was sitting there silently, looking on in amazement and mischief, you could see he was trying desperately not to laugh. Even the silent Remus who had been standing stock-sill beside her was laughing.

"What?" James said puzzled, looking at everyone around him, who were in hysterics. "_What_!" He looked down. "Sirius!" He said in an anguished voice. Sirius started laughing, his deep, throaty laugh only causing everyone else to laugh more.

"Very _manly_, James." Lily said, still laughing. She walked over to the three girls on the far side of the room. "C'mon girls, let's go." She giggled. "It's a bit too… _pink and fluffy_… around here!" The girls grabbed there things and climbed out of the portrait hole.

"_Sirius_!" James said again, turning around. "Why did you _do_ that? I nearly had a date!"

"Prongs old fella, sorry to be the one to tell you, but she just will not go out with you!" Sirius replied gleefully. "And it was just too funny!" He guffawed. "Well, at least you know she likes you!" He added. Hermione risked another glance at Remus, and saw his expression tighten at Sirius's last comment.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I really wasn't serious about this weekend." James said apologetically.

"That's fine!" She said smilingly. "The sight of you – in that dress – was worth it!"

"Hey, Hermione," Remus said suddenly, startling everyone. "Do you want to see the library?"

"Yeah, sure!" She replied eagerly. She wanted to go to the Library as soon as possible anyway, because it was one of her favourite places, and she knew she'd want to go there.

"Okay. See you later guys." He waved, then walked towards the portrait hole. Hermione followed.

"What was with his expression when James asked Lily out?" She wondered as they were walking. Total silence was between them, both lost in their own thoughts. "He looked happy, for James, and hopeful for his friend, but when she said no… it was almost as if he was _relieved_." Suddenly it dawned on her. A piece of memory floated into her mind, a memory of a memory. Harry had told them how in his third year he'd been standing on a bridge, talking to Remus about his parents, and Remus had said something rather shocking.

"_**Your mother was a wonderful woman Harry. She had a gift… a gift for seeing the good in people… especially when those people could not see it in themselves."**_

The voice floated in her mind, Remus's voice, not Harry, even though it had been Harry who'd repeated it. She'd forgotten. It was only mentioned once, before she'd began to care for him. She'd forgotten a very important thing._ Remus had loved Lily_. In love with the untouchable, the love of his best friend's life. _The love of** his** life_. She felt tears sting at her eyes. Of course, he'd never do anything about it, James and Sirius were best friends, pals since almost forever. Sirius'd side with James. Remus would lose his two best friends, not including Peter, who didn't really count.

Remus abruptly stopped walking, and jerked Hermione out of her trail of thought.

"Oh, so are we at the Library?" She asked, feigning that she didn't know, when she knew full well were the Library was.

"Yeah." Remus said quietly. He pushed open the door and let Hermione through. She remembered to gasp and sound surprised as she entered the Library.

"It's _huge_." She said in fake awe. "I love books, this is going to be so good." She smiled. Remus smiled tentively back. They rounded a bookshelf, only to come face to face with one Lily Potter. Err… Evans.

"Hello!" She said bubbly. "Remus, who's this?"

"I'm Hermione. I'm new." Hermione stated.

"From Beauxbatons." Remus added, finding his voice.

"Oooh, that's so _European_!" One girl said, giggling.

"Oh, this is Zoe." Lily explained, indicating the girl who'd giggled. Zoe had brown hair, tan skin, and a really big smile. Her eyes were a startling colour of blue. Hermione smiled awkwardly.

"Umm… hello." She said, fidgeting.

"I'm Angelica." A tall, curvy girl came up and shook Hermione's had exuberantly. Her dark, curly hair bounced.

"You should really call her Mrs. Black." Zoe jibed. Angelica blushed.

"This is Renae." Lily continued, ignoring her friends. A tall, willowy blonde girl stepped forward and nodded to Hermione. Her blue eyes seemed unnaturally cold, and Hermione nearly stepped away.

"Hi Hermione." She said indifferently. "So _Remus_," she added in a much warmer tone, "How have you been?" Remus blushed scarlet, the girl was plainly flirting. Hermione tried not to scowl.

"Uh, Lily, could you show Hermione all the girls stuff, like her dormitory, and bathrooms, and so on?" He asked awkwardly. "And I've been fine." He answered Renae, directing all his attention to Lily. Renae looked annoyed.

"Oh, yeah sure. I'll show her now. C'mon Hermione." Hermione almost winced at being left with these people.

"She's Harry's mother." She reminded herself sternly. "And they're probably not that bad. Except for Zoe." She thought before she could stop herself, seeing the girl taunting Angelica in the background.

"Okay. Coming." Hermione responded quietly. "Bye Remus." She said helplessly, waving. "See you around. She hurried to follow Lily and her cronies, who had already left the Library.

"Bye." Remus responded, nodded. Hermione ran out of the door and caught up to Lily. For a few seconds he stared at the retreating backs of the five girls, then turned and disappeared within the bookshelves.

(A/N: What do you think of this chapter? I tried to make Hermione as natural as possible. Did it work? Yes, Remus is in love with Lily. Will Hermione succeed in making him see her instead of Lily? _Should_ she? I truthfully have no idea. The next chapters aren't written yet! laughs . Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're all fantastic, and a MASSIVE thanks to lovenotknown, you've reviewed to like every chapter! If you've taken the time to read my work, please spare just a few more moments to review, I really appreciate it! Sorry about the gap between updates. They will become less and less frequent, I'm getting less free time on the computer and I start year 10 next week, so I'm gonna be busy. Unfortunately. I'd rather write than do school work. Byez for now!)


	6. New Friends and Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter related stuff, characters or anything else.**

(A/N: Please, if you take the time to read my story, please spare just a few of your minutes to click the review button and send me your comments. Thanks! Smiles .)

_**Hermione's Troubles:**_

**_Chapter Six:_**

"Hermione, wake up!" A voice droned in Hermione's ear. "Come on, wake up!" Suddenly another voice cut across the first one.

"Lily, that's not how to wake someone up!" The second girl exclaimed in exasperation. Somewhere in her sleepy mind Hermione registered the voice as Zoe's. "_This_ is how to wake 'em up." Zoe continued. A second or two later, Hermione felt something heavy land on her stomach.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, trying to sit up, and pushing Zoe off her stomach. "What was that for?"

"I was trying to wake you up. You didn't respond, so Zoe took things into her own consideration." Lily explained smiling, with a reproachful look at Zoe. "Good morning!" She chirped.

"Well, Lily sucks at waking people up." Zoe said, shrugging.

"We're going to be late for class." A third voice cut across the room. "Hurry up." Angelica was hurriedly stuffing textbooks into her bag.

"Who cares?" Slughorn's not going to care if we're a bit late!" Zoe protested, climbing down off Hermione. "And no matter how early we get there, James and Sirius _always_ sit together. It won't work!" Zoe added. Hermione thought that last comment was a little harsh, but kept her mouth shut. Over on the far side of the room Angelica glared at the back of Zoe's head.

"Oh, class! I forgot!" Hermione exclaimed in horror, leaping out of bed. "We're going to be _so_ late!"

"What do you mean by _we_?" A new voice said snidely from the doorway. "C'mon girls, we'd better go." Renae flicked a piece of her long hair back behind her ear, blue eyes glinting as they fell on Hermione. Zoe got up and walked towards the door. Angelica looked at Lily.

"You go on." Lily said reassuringly to Angelica. "Tell Slughorn I'm going to be late because I'm helping the new girl." She added, smiling at Hermione. Angelica nodded.

"Thanks Lily." She replied, pulling her lustrous black hair into a high pony-tail. She walked towards the door and the other two girls turned and left, Renae with one last contemptuous glance at Hermione. Angelica glanced at the blonde girl in surprise.

"Bye Hermione." She said, smiling. "Later Lily." She followed her friends down the stair-case.

"I'm so sorry I forgot!" Hermione apologized to Lily. "You can go to Potions, really. I'm sure I can find my way there." The added, grabbing at her robes. Lily gave her an odd look.

"How did you know Professor Slughorn teaches Potions?" Lily asked curiously. "No-one's said so far what subject he teaches." Hermione winced inwardly.

"I, ah, I've heard of him before." Hermione lied. "I forgot Lily was so sharp!" She thought anxiously.

"Oh, okay then." Lily said in surprise.

"I'll go get changed." Hermione stated, fleeing to the bathroom.

When she emerged a short while later, Lily was sitting on her bed, idly twirling her wand with her fingers.

"You've surfaced!" Lily said giggling, looking at Hermione's hair, which was still wet from her shower. Hermione laughed, and walked over to her bed.

"Yeah." She laughed. "I'm almost ready." She added, stuffing a few more books into her bag. "There." She slung her bad over her shoulders.

"Finally." Lily said mockingly. "Let's go." She grabbed her bag and walked towards the door. "Just follow me. Potions is down in the Dungeons." Hermione patiently followed Lily down the spiral stair case, out of Gryffindor Tower, and down to the Potions classroom.

After passing many dark, dingy rooms, Lily finally stopped infront of a closed door.

"This is our Potions classroom." She explained, knocking on the door. After a few moments the door creaked open.

"Hey Lily." James drawled, raising an eyebrow. "Bludging class were we? Who caught you? McGonagall? No, she wouldn't _dare_ punish her favourite student. Her darling _Head Girl_." He mocked. "Oh, hello…"

"Hermione." Hermione supplied, seeing James's blank look.

"James, just let us in." Lily said impatiently. "Unless you've got your fat head stuck in the doorway. And remember, you're _Head Boy_." Lily said with a laugh. James grimaced.

"Fine. But this doesn't stop here Evans!" He retorted, stepping out of the doorway. He walked back to his table, hi-fiving Sirius as he added some things to his simmering cauldron. Lily scowled.

"Sorry we're late Professor." She apologized. "New student." She explained. Slughorn shifted his massive bulk over to the two girls.

"And who's this?" He asked, stomach heaving in its tweed jacket.

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger, sir." She said fluently.

"Ah, yes… I remember now. Professor Dumbledore may have mentioned that there was a new student…" Slughorn replied, stroking his walrus mustache. "Well, take a seat." He said, gesturing around with some difficulty. "We're working in pairs."

Hermione surveyed the room. There were only a few Slytherins and 6 Gryffindors in the room. Lily had walked over to sit next to Angelica, who was staring hopefully at the back of Sirius's head. Renae was sitting next to Remus. Hermione felt a slight twinge of annoyance, but brushed it off. All the Slytherins were paired off, and Zoe was no-where to be seen.

"It looks like you'll have to work with Severus." Slughorn boomed. Hermione looked around the room again, and spotted a table at the very furtherest, darkest corner of the room that she'd missed before. At that table a boy with long, greasy black hair was working intently. Hermione's heart skipped a beat.

"That'll be fine Professor." She said smoothly, voicing no sign of her inner turmoil. "Not Snape!" She thought vehemently, while walking over to the table. Slughorn shuffled behind her.

"Severus, my lad." He boomed. Severus jumped and looked up guiltily. Hermione looked down at the textbook infront of his, noticing the spiked scribble all over the page. "The Half-Blood Prince!" Hermione thought sickly.

"Severus, my lad." Slughorn repeated. "We have a new student. Miss…" He looked at Hermione.

"Hermione Granger." She said through her teeth.

"Yes. Well, she will need to work with you. Miss Pikkin has dropped Potions." He added to Hermione. She surmised 'Miss Pikkin' was Zoe.

"Yes." Snape said nodding, sweeping is stuff so it took up only half the desk. With a smile, Slughorn waddled off.

"Sorry about this." Hermione said timidly. It was so strange to be seeing her future Professor sitting at the same desk as her, working on his Potion.

"It's fine." The dark haired boy replied quietly. Hermione set up her cauldron and potions ingredients, looking up at the board and beginning to work. As she reached the line of instructions saying to stir the potion clockwise seven times, she realized Snape was staring at her.

"Yes?" She inquired stiffly. Snape looked rather hurt.

"It's just…" He said quietly, "if you add a counter-clockwise stir on the fourth stir, it will work better." He said politely. Hermione was shocked!

"Uh, thank you." She replied, at a loss for words. "Professor Snape was _shy_!" She thought in amazement. Stirring the Potion, she added the one counter-clockwise stir, and was shocked when she realized that the changed stir really _did_ cause better results. "I should have known." She though derisively. "After Harry and the Prince, I should have realized."

Snape watched her few a few more seconds, then turned back to his own work.

A while later the bell rang, and Hermione scooped up a vial of her potion, labeling it with her name, and then placed it on Slughorn's desk. She returned to her desk to pick up her bag, and saw Lily stand up to leave.

She also noticed that three boys were hanging off her every movement. James, Remus, and Snape were watching her like hawks eye their prey. Renae took one look at Remus, scowled fiercely, and stormed out of the classroom. Seeing the look in Remus's eye, Hermione almost wished she had the temper to do the same. But the thing that shocked her the most was the look of total adoration on the face of the boy beside her, his heavy locks of hair almost completely obscuring his face. Harry's voice echoed through her mind.

"Mudblood, he called her." Harry's voice said bitterly, recalling the way Snape had acted towards his mother. Seeing her future Professor's face, she began to doubt just how sincere Snape had been about that comment. She picked up her heavy bag, and the motion seemed to jerk Snape out of his reverie.

"Bye." He said shyly. There was none of his usual hatred towards Gryffindors in his glance.

"Bye." Hermione said awkwardly. She hurriedly exited the room.

"So, Hermione." A voice said over her shoulder.

"What did you think of Snivellus?" Another chorused. Two boys suddenly appeared by her sides.

"Do you need a bath? You'd be all greased flecked." Sirius said harshly, glancing at the figure of Snape behind him.

"Yeah. Bad luck, getting stuck with Snivellus." James said snidely.

"Leave him alone!" Hermione retorted, surprising everyone, including herself. "He hasn't done anything to you, at least, not today!" She said, frowning at the two boys.

"Touch-ey!" Sirius exclaimed, stepping away.

"Yeah, jeez, we were _joking_." James said in an injured tone.

"I'm sorry." Hermione apologized at once, knowing it wouldn't be a good idea to annoy those two.

"That's okay." James said, smiling his winning smile. "If you want to make it up to us, you could help me out with something." He said suggestively. Hermione just looked at him.

"James, it's not gonna work, she's been here less than one day." Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I was wondering." James began. "You're a girl. So, I was thinking you could tell me how to get Lily to go out with me?" He said plaintively.

"Oh, um… well…" Hermione stammered in surprise. "I think you and I need to have a little talk." She said. Sirius sniggered.

"Fine." James agreed readily. "Charms. Next."

"You can't blow me off Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Lily." Ames replied simply. "Sorry man, but you'll live. Sit next to Angelica." He suggested.

"Angelica always sits net to Zoe in Charms, you know that." Sirius replied, grimacing. "Because Lily always sits next to that Hufflepuff friend of hers, you know, Amanda."

"Fine. Sit next to Remus. Save him from that human hinkypunk that keeps following him."

"You mean Renae?" Hermione said in shock.

"Yeah. Poor fellow. She just won't let go." James shook his head.

"Fine, since you're _abandoning_ me!" Sirius wailed. "I'll find a new friend." Then he laughed. "You hit just the right description!" He sniggered. "A human hinkypunk!"

"Although, she could be a human boggart." James replied with a grin.

"Everyone's worst fear!" Sirius finished his sentence. Hermione was rather shocked at how harsh the two boys were being.

"Surely she's not _that_ bad." She said hesitantly.

"Oh, you obviously haven't been around her much then!" James said, claming down slightly.

"Honestly, she's like a LEECH!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Or a giant squid!" James added. "She's got her tentacles around Remus, and she just WON'T let go!" Hermione scowled.

"Ohh, look, we hit a sore spot!" Sirius said in a sing-song voice. "Hermione and Remus sitting-"

"Do you want my help or not?" Hermione said to James, with a glare in Sirius's direction.

"Yes, yes." He confirmed hurriedly. "Sirius, shut up. And save poor Remus." He instructed as they entered the Charms classroom.

"Later." Sirius strode over to Remus, only JUST sliding into the seat beside him. Renae glowered at him, then flounced off.

"We'll sit here." James announced, pulling Hermione into the seat beside him. "Now, tell."

"Well…. Er…." Hermione began. "Umm… you have to promise not to take offence from anything I say…" She began awkwardly.

"Fine." James replied with a smile.

"Well… I think Lily sees you as… juvenile." Hermione said hesitantly. James's face blanched, but he just nodded.

"Go on." He instructed.

"Well… you seem to be always pestering her to go out with you." She said quietly. "Maybe… if you left her alone for a little while, paying attention to her, but treating her like anyone else… she'd be more receptive to you." She concluded.

"So…. I leave her alone… stop bugging her… then I ask her to go out with me?" James said in confusion.

"Basically. See, if you stop annoying her every few minutes, she _may_ begin to like you more. Then, after a while, when you ask her out, she may be more likely to agree."

"I can do that." James said confidently. "Keep talking. Is there anything else?"

"Um… yes… but I'm not sure if you'll like it." She said shyly.

"I can handle it." He said confidently, throwing out his chest.

"Well… no more jokes. At least on Lily." She said cautiously. "And… you need to stop bragging around her so much." James deflated.

"Okay…" He said in a more quiet voice. "How do you know all this?" He said in wonder.

"Well, I noticed it yesterday." She lied glibly. "I could hardly say his son filled me in on his behavior!" She thought. "Maybe you just needed a new point of view to point it out for you." She suggested. "Everyone else has been here for ages, I have a new perspective." James stared at her.

"Yeah… that must be it." He aid after a pause. "Thanks."

"Miss Granger?" A nasally voice inquired. Both Hermione and James jumped guiltily. "Professor Dumbledore told me you'd be coming."

"Yes, I'm Hermione." She confirmed in relief. She stared at the Charms Professor, who wasn't short, smiley Flitwick. This man was thin, tall, and unremarkable. He had watery blue eyes, pale skin, and short, dark brown hair in a comb-over.

"The charm we are working on right now is 'Feu Incendio.' He commented, his high, nasally voice enough to make James twitch beside her. "It conjures a stream of fire." He explained. "Watch." The Professor pointed his wand at the roof and announced, "Feu Incendio!" A stream of fire twirled out amongst others that were lacing the ceiling.

"The ceiling is fireproofed." James muttered, quelling Hermione's question as he practiced his own charm.

"Okay." Hermione replied to the Professor. He watched her expectantly. "Feu Incendio!" He exclaimed, and a slithering stream of flames shot out the end of her wand.

"Very good Miss Granger!" The man exclaimed squeakily. "Fifteen points to Gryffindor!" Hermione grinned, filled with elation at getting the spell right the first time. The Professor moved on to some other students.

"Okay." I'll try what you say on Lily." James muttered when the Professor had moved on. "For how long?"

"A few weeks, at least." Hermione replied. James looked indignant, bit then his expression changed.

"Okay." After that, James was silent for the rest of the lesson, apart from when he muttered, "Nice, getting points off old Miloket." He said, referring to the Charms Professor. Hermione smiled at his compliment and James rushed off to catch up with his friends.

"So Hermione, what were you and James talking about?" Zoe said suddenly, appearing at her right shoulder. "Right chummy you two were. Thought Lils was about to explode!" Lily elbowed Zoe in the shoulder.

"Hermione, how did you find your first two lessons?" She said pleasantly, changing the subject. Hermione was thrown off balance.

"Um, they were good!" She said enthusiastically. "Much better than at Beauxbatons."

"Well, we have a break now." Zoe added. "Time for Lils to fight off Potter and Angelica to sniff after Sirius. Oh, and for Renae to try and hook Remus." She added wickedly. "OW!" She yelled as Lily's elbow collided with her ribs. Hermione felt a surge of dislike towards Zoe.

"Zoe, that wasn't nice." Lily said sternly. "And besides, maybe Merlin'll take pity on me and let James bother someone else." She hoped.

"He was getting pretty matey with Hermione in Charms." Zoe giggled. "Maybe his view has changed." Lily looked horrified.

"Maybe." Hermione said with a mischievous grin. She felt so much more at ease here, more daring, and brave. "Maybe it's because I'm going to leave." Hermione mused.

"Lils, don't look so appalled!" Zoe taunted. "You don't like him, so what's the problem?" She taunted. Hermione felt a strong urge to hit the girl too for her insensitivity. With a strangled noise Lily rushed away. Hermione looked guiltily at Zoe, who looked guiltily back. "Was it something I said?" She said cluelessly. "Hey, Lils, wait!" She said, rushing off down the corridor after her friend.

When Hermione got back to Gryffindor Tower, the room was deserted apart from James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Angelica, and Renae. The Marauders were sitting at a table near the fireplace, talking in low voices. Hermione felt an almost unfamiliar surge of hatred flow through her veins at the sight of Peter Pettigrew.

"Hey Hermione." Sirius said, waving her over. Hermione saw Angelica look up hopefully at the sound of Sirius's voice, then settled back down to stare at him dreamily from an armchair. Hermione walked over timidly and sat down. She felt Remus stare at her from across the table and blushed. "Hey, Remus!" Sirius whispered loudly to his friend. "I think Hermione _li_- OW!" He was cut off by James kicking him under the table. "That hurt!" He said in annoyance.

"Well, Hermione gave me some advice about Lily." James started. Hermione noticed Remus tense and his eyes narrow at his friend, almost imperceptibly and her heart sunk. James started to fill his friends in. In a pause, Sirius looked at Remus.

"Friend, you got it bad!" He said in a loud whisper. "That human boggart is sprawled all over the couch, just _staring_ at you!" Remus winced.

"Well, you're just as worse off!" He whispered. "Angelina's over there probably planning you wedding!" He retorted. Sirius looked confused.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, eyes narrowing.

"She _likes_ you, Sirius! You _can't_ have missed _that_, surely?" Sirius gave a boastful laugh.

"Yeah, well, Prongs, what did Miss Hermione tell you in Charms today?" He asked, ignoring Lupin's jibe. Remus glanced at her. Hermione met his eyes, blushed, and looked away. "When you saw fit to _abandon_ me today!" He said with fake anguish.

"Well, she explained that…" Hermione sort of faded out of the conversation from then on. "He _cares_ about her." She thought sadly. "Why am I here? I don't belong here." Tears threatened to pool in her eyes.

"What do you MEAN she told you to lay off Lily!" Sirius exclaimed to James.

"Uh, bye guys." Hermione said, exiting hastily. She went over and sat on the couch next to Angelica.

"Hey Hermione." She said glumly, eyes fixed on Sirius.

"Er, hi." Hermione replied quietly, not really wanting to talk. "I don't belong here." She thought again. "What am I doing? Remus likes Lily, Lily likes James, James is Remus's best friend. And Renae likes Remus." She added sadly to the pool of thoughts in her mind. "And Renae is one of Lily's friends."

"So how do you like Hogwarts?" Angelica said, making an attempt to start a conversation.

"Oh, I love it." Hermione replied, a shadow of her internal sadness whispering in her words.

"Hermione, you don't sound very happy." Angelica replied. Concern creased her smooth face. "Are you alright? Homesick?"

"No, no I'm fine, really." She lied, trying to reassure the girl. "Hey, is it true that you like Sirius?" She said, remembering how James sprung questions at Lily to get an answer.

"Yes." She replied softly, staring at the back of his dark hair. "I mean, no, no!" She added hurriedly. "No." Hermione looked at her sadly, one eyebrow raised. "Yes." Angelica admitted in a low voice. "But don't tell anyone!" She looked like a little child who's just admitted that it was her who stole the cookies from the cookie jar.

"I think Zoe's already broadcast that all over England." Hermione smiled wryly.

"You look like Remus when you do that." Angelica stated. Hermione jumped violently. "That smile…" She added quietly. Hermione blushed.

"You, you're blushing!" Angelica exclaimed. Hermione glared at her as James looked over to see what the commotion was about. "You – do you – you can't, Renae, but…" Angelica just looked at her. "Ah well. I won't tell anyone." She winked. Hermione smiled weakly. Angelica was just such a friendly person. A bell rang overhead.

"Hey, break's over." James announced, stretching. "Come on chaps, time for transfiguration.

"Hey, Hermione, get over here!" Sirius added. Angelica looked at her in amazement and suspicion.

"Bye. Don't worry." She added, catching up with the Marauders.

"Yes?" She asked Sirius. Her eyes saw Remus and she blushed. Sirius caught the glance and laughed.

"What's this about abandoning my plan of him bugging Lily?" He asked. "It's a GREAT plan!"

"Well…it was just a suggestion." She said quietly. "He doesn't have to do it."

"Ah well. Maybe your plan'll work." He admitted. "If they get together, can I set you and Remus up?" He said loudly, laughing evilly. Remus spun around, and Hermione blushed crimson.

"NO!" They both replied forcefully.

"Oops." Sirius disappeared, catching up with James, who was striding infront of them.

"It, it's not that I don't like you," Remus said awkwardly. "It's just that-" Lily suddenly emerged from a hallway. Remus's eyes filled with unspoken emotion that tore at Hermione's heart.

"Yeah." She responded. "I understand." She said shortly, trying to not cry. Remus wasn't really even listening.

"Yup." He replied absently.

They entered the Transfiguration classroom and Remus broke away to sit next to Peter before Renae got to him. Everyone else was already there. Everyone else was paired off at desks, except for one Ravenclaw.

"Er, hi." Hermione said timidly, walking up to the girl. "Can I sit here?"

"Sure." The Ravenclaw replied. "If you want. No one else will." She added bitterly. Hermione sat down, slinging her bag under her desk and pulling out her Transfiguration book. "I'm Vanessa." The girl said shyly, smiling.

"Hermione." The other girl nodded, her black hair rippling with the motion. "Who's our Professor for Transfiguration?" She asked curiously.

"Ah, um…. Hmmm… I've forgotten." She admitted. "That's why I don't exactly have many friends in Ravenclaw. I'm not exactly top of the range when it comes to brains." She added cynically. "Only started teaching this year." Vanessa continued. Her startling deep green eyes met Hermione's dark brown ones. "Otherwise I'd remember."

"Ah, k." Hermione replied quietly. "The Sorting Hat wanted me to go in Ravenclaw." She admitted, remembering her day as a first year.

"Were you sorted when you arrived?" Vanessa said in surprise.

"Yes." Hermione replied quickly with a lie.

"So why are you in Gryffindor?" The dark headed girl inquired.

"I… just wanted to be there, that's all." She replied. "No offense, Ravenclaw was my second choice. I thought that, and the Hat seemed to read my thoughts, it suddenly told Professor Dumbledore I was to be a Gryffindor!" She connived.

"Oh." Vanessa said. "Hey, look, there's the new Professor!" Hermione looked up and got a massive shock.

Professor McGonagall was standing at the front of the classroom. Only it wasn't the Professor McGonagall Hermione knew. Gone was the stern, strict looking old lady. This McGonagall had dark, straight hair, that was pulled into a loose bun, more like a pony-tail that hadn't been pulled out of the hair-tie fully, and her eyes were bright, shiny, and laughing. Her mouth, normally in a strict, stern line unless she was giving one of her rare smiles, was smiling happily. She looked to be in her mid-thirties, muggle age, although one could never tell with witched or wizards.

"Hello Gryffindors and Ravenclaws!" She said happily. "Now. I trust you've all done your homework?" She inquired. Hermione fought back the urge to laugh. She may look different, and act slightly different, but she still was just as strict concerning her class-work, and the elegant lilt was still present in her voice. "Also, it appears we have a new student in our mist." She announced, her voice just the same as it was in the present. "Miss Hermione Granger?" She asked pleasantly.

"Here Professor." Hermione reacted, raising her hand.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Minerva replied, smiling. "I will come and help you in your work after I have set the class something to do." She said kindly. "Now class," she continued, "today we will continue to work on human transfiguration. I want you to all try and pick a type of birds' wings, and apply it to yourself, in the right size." She instructed. The class started working. Vanessa took out her wand, pointed it at herself, and frowned in concentration. A few seconds later she'd sprouted white, feathery wings that reached from her shoulders to her ankles, but were entwined in her chair. She stood up hurriedly, accidentally knocking the chair over.

"I did it!" She announced, flapping her wings in excitement.

"Very good Miss Esprit." Professor McGonagall complimented her student. "30 points to Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaws looked happy, but not one of them congratulated Vanessa. "Now, Miss Granger," She began, "we are working on part human transfiguration, which is easier to accomplish, but slightly more complex than a full transformation." She explained. Hermione nodded. "What you must do is point your wand at your self, and focus. Focus on a mental image of yourself as you wish to look. Concentrate on the details, the details are what glues it all together." She instructed briskly.

"Yes Professor." Hermione replied, smiling. She pointed her wand at herself, picturing her own human form with the wings of an eagle. She pictured the long, serene brown feathers, the wing joints, the size in comparison to her own body, the hollow bones, the muscle strength, everything she'd learned about bird anatomy. She suddenly felt the strangest feeling in her shoulders and back, like they'd turned to jelly, or goop. Then a tearing noise came from her robes, where two holes had formed near her shoulders. She glanced over one shoulder and saw two perfectly formed wings sprouting. She jumped off her chair, feathery wing tips brushing the ground. Professor McGonagall looked amazed.

"Fantastic, Excellent!" She praised smiling. For a brief moment through her own glee, Hermione wondered what had caused such a change in Professor McGonagall by her time.

"Probably the war. Losing _so_ many people she cared about." Hermione thought, surprised by her own insight into the revelation.

"50 points to Gryffindor!" A few of the Ravenclaws looked quite put-out. "_Never_ have I seen _anyone_ do that particular transformation so well, or on their first time." She announced. Hermione beamed.

"Miss Granger, Miss Esprit, you are excused from the rest of this class, once you show me you can untransform and do it again." Hermione nearly laughed. It may have been severely unlike McGonagall to give them the rest of the lesson off, but making sure they did their work properly was still there in the future.

"Yes Professor, thank you." Both girls chorused.

"To change back, focus on a mental image of your self as a human, every little detail. Or the things that make you who you are, memories, feelings, and so on. Hermione thought.

"The things that make me who I am…" She concentrated. "Umm… books! I love books, er… Harry! Harry and Ron. They're my two best friends…" A memory of Harry and Ron talking in the Library while Hermione researched floated into her mind.

"Very good Miss Granger, your wings are shrinking." Professor McGonagall lilted.

"Er…my family…" A picture of Hermione's parents… Hermione as a little girl, being pushed on her tricycle by her father…. Hermione standing in the kitchen with an apron wrapped around her, holding a little wooden spoon and stirring a cake mix… "I miss then so much!" She thought sadly. Hermione opened her eyes, just for a fraction of a second, and saw Remus. "Remus, Remus Lupin." Hermione thought sadly. "I care about him, but he's in love with the love his best friend's life." A memory of the times she'd spent with him at Grimmauld Place flashed through her mind, the Quidditch game at the Weasleys, everything.

"Excellent Miss Granger, you've fully untransformed. Miss Esprit, you're nearly finished." Hermione smiled and directed her gaze at Vanessa, who had her eyes closed tightly and was frowning. Then the white, feathery wings disappeared completely.

"Excellent, both of you." McGonagall said warmly. Hermione smiled, remembering that 'Excellent, both of you' wasn't exactly what she'd said in the past in Remus's office. "You're both excused from this class today. You may go outside. Practice flying if you wish."

"Thanks Professor." Both Hermione and Vanessa replied, gathering their stuff. As soon as they had left the classroom, Vanessa gave Hermione a high-five.

"Al-right!" She exclaimed. "I _love_ those wings." She said fondly. "Let's go!" She tore off through the passages. Hermione stood their in surprise. Then she ran off after her new friend.

For the rest of the Transfiguration period and the free one after that, Vanessa and Hermione flew around the Grounds at Hogwarts, talking. Once Hermione actually did a loop in midair!

"It was completely accidental, but no-one else needs to know that!" Hermione though with a grin, flying after Vanessa, who was waving from the far side of the Quidditch Pitch.

(A/N: What do you think? Thanks to lovenotknown, who KEEPS reviewing, lots of smiles for you! And thanks to my new beta reader, Gwynn-Potter! This is my longest chapter EVER! I feel special! dances around computer monitor. Will try to update soon! Byez! Please review!)


	7. Christmas Greetings

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter related stuff, characters or anything else.**

(A/N: Please, if you take the time to read my story, please spare just a few of your minutes to click the review button and send me your comments. Thanks! Smiles .)

_**Hermione's Troubles:**_

**_Chapter Seven:_**

"Hermione, Hermione, wake up!" A soft voice echoed in Hermione's head. Then another voice, Zoe's, cut rudely into Hermione's sleep.

"Oi, GET UP! It's _CHRISTMAS_!" Zoe announced loudly.

"Hnuh?" Hermione said blearily, opening one eye. "Augh! The sun!" She exclaimed as the bright light filtering through an open window struck her face.

"Merry Christmas Hermione!" Lily said ecstatically, hugging Hermione as soon as she sat up.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas!" Angelica said cheerfully from the other side of the room. Zoe's big, grinning face suddenly clouded Hermione's view.

"G_ood Morn_ing Sunshine!" She said evilly. "Merry Christmas!" She lobbed a pillow at the time-traveler. It hit Hermione directly in the face.

"Mwumf!" She exclaimed as she got a mouthful of a feather pillow. "Merry Christmas you guys!" She said happily, smiling around the room. Angelica was sitting on the end of her bed, smiling and opening presents. Renae was lounging in the window seat. She nodded at Hermione, then went back to staring out the window and opening packages. Hermione almost sighed. Two weeks had gone by. Almost nothing had happened, although James and Sirius kept smiling mischievously and talking quietly in corners. Renae's composure towards Hermione was still an icy front, resisting Hermione's every attempt to melt it. Zoe was grinning evilly, armed with cushions, and Lily was standing beside Hermione's bed.

"OH MY GOSH!" A scream rent the air. "He – he sent me a PRESENT!" Angelica proclaimed. Everyone knew without saying that she was referring to Sirius.

"Oh Angelica, that's _fantastic_!" Lily said warmly, bouncing over and hugging her friend. Zoe immediately ran over and sat beside the two, saying excitedly,

"What is it what is it what is it?" Hermione walked over more sedately and sat down. Renae looked over with interest from the window-seat, but showed no inspiration to move. Angelica looked gratefully at Hermione, straight in the eyes, and Hermione smiled back. Angelica looked at the present in her lap, hands shaking. She picked up the card that had fallen of the package with Angelica's exclamation and opened the pack of it.

"Pull it out!" Lily said gently to her friend, eyes gleaming. With trembling fingers she slipped the card out of the envelope and opened it.

_Dear Angelica._

_Merry Christmas!_

_From Sirius._

That was all it said.

"Oh." Zoe said disparately. "Is that all it says?" Lily glared at her.

"He sent you a card!" The red-head exclaimed, hugging her friend. "That's so _sweet_! Open the present!" Angelica smiled weakly. She picked up the parcel, wrapped in midnight blue paper, and hesitantly opened one end. Something slipped out of the opened side and everyone crowded around to see what it was.

"It's a box!" Zoe said, bouncing.

"It's a _jewellery_ box." Hermione gasped. Angelica looked like she was going to faint. She slowly opened the dove grey velvet case. Everyone gasped, and Renae leant over to get a better look.

Inside the box was a stunning gold necklace, tiny links of sunlight coloured metal formed the chain, and hanging off a pendant was a small, teardrop shaped ruby.

"Wow." Lily said softly. "Angelica, it's _beautiful_." She whispered. Angelica nodded slowly, the necklace dripping across her hands. Tears of happiness and delight shone in her dark eyes.

"Hey Hermione, what'd you get?" Zoe asked bluntly, unfazed by the gorgeous gift.

"I don't know. I haven't opened anything yet." She climbed back onto her bed and looked through the parcels.

"Oookay… I have… one from Sirius, James, and Remus," She paused, and both Angelica and Lily gave her highly significant looks. "Ah, and one from you Lily, and you, Angelica." She finished.

"Well, open them!" Zoe demanded.

"Alright already." Hermione picked up the nearest present, which was from Lily. She opened it to find a book titled 'A Detailed Study of Werewolves and Lycanthropy, by Mari Loup.' "Thanks Lily!" Hermione replied, getting up to hug the willowy girl. Then she sunk down onto the bed.

"This one's from James." She announced to the three onlookers. Lily narrowed her eyes at the parcel. Hermione brushed a piece of her bushy hair out of her eyes, feeling awkward. Opening the gift, inside she found a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. "Cool!" She grinned. Lily looked relieved. "Ah, this one's from Sirius." She announced, reading the gift-tag. Angelica looked at her worriedly. Hermione tore the wrapping paper to reveal a ton of Pumpkin Pasties and Cauldron Cakes. Angelica smiled. "Er, this one's from Angelica." Hermione said, opening the package. "Thanks Angelica!" She exclaimed when she'd opened the present and found a scarlet scarf. "And this last one's from Remus." She said blushing. Renae got off the window seat and walked over.

"What is it?" She inquired icily. Hermione opened the gift. Inside was a heap of Chocolate Frogs. Hermione's enthusiasm dimmed slightly, but not much. "He sent me a present!" She thought happily, smiling.

"What'd you get off Remus?" Zoe asked, blatantly ignoring the hostility between Renae and Hermione.

"I got a big bottle of butterbeer." Fiona said snidely. Then she strode out of the room. Zoe shrugged and followed her.

"Hey, I wonder if the boys are up yet!" Lily pondered. "Let's go down." Angelica was still sitting on the floor holding the necklace in her hands. Hermione jumped up and quickly changed out of her pajamas and into some warmer clothing. When she emerged from the bathroom she found Lily and Angelica still waiting for her, although Angelica was wearing the necklace and beaming happily.

"Who's the jewelry from?" Hermione asked quietly, noticing Lily's new bracelet, earrings and necklace.

"The earrings and necklace," Lily replied, gesturing to the silver and emerald teardrop earrings and necklace, "are from James. This," She paused hesitantly, "is from Remus." Hermione looked at the bracelet on the wrist Lily had held out. It was a thin, delicate gold chain, with tiny gold charms on it. The charms Hermione could see were a cloud, a star, a heart, a leaf, and a crescent moon.

"Oh." Hermione's happiness shrank as she remembered what Remus had said to Harry about Lily. Angelica looked at her, concern written in every line of her face.

"Hermione? Hermione, look at me." Lily said gently. "We know you like Remus." They both nodded. "And Remus seems to like me." She shook her head, red hair fluttering. "And we know that Renae likes Remus. Well, at the moment." Lily added. Hermione met the sparkling emerald green eyes, her brown eyes misty.

"Yeah." She shrugged.

"But I like _James_." Lily emphasized.

"Then you'd better not let him know who the bracelet is from." Angelica warned.

"I like _James_." Lily repeated to Hermione. "And when Remus finally realizes that, there'll be room in his view for someone else." She walked over to the door. "Now, I'm going downstairs, I can hear the boys laughing down there." She said with finality. "Coming?" Hermione walked over and Angelica stood up as the walked out the door. On the upstairs landing Lily looked Hermione directly in the eyes and said "Smile." Hermione couldn't help it, she had to smile. Lily smiled back and the three girls walked down the spiraling stairs.

As soon as they hit the common room, Angelica flew across the room to hug Sirius, who looked bemused.

"Thank you!" She whispered to him.

"Merry Christmas." He said softly back. Hermione could only _just_ hear them.

"Thanks for your presents guys! Merry Christmas!" The Granger announced. Sirius and Angelica were edging towards the alcove that led to the portrait hole.

"Bye all!" Angelica announced. James grinned wickedly as the new couple left the common room.

"So, Lily, did you like my gift?" James said, striding over to where Lily and Hermione were standing.

"Yes, I did. Thank you James." Lily leant over and kissed him on the cheek. "Merry Christmas!" James went a brilliant shade of red.

"Who gave you that?" He asked, lifting her hand and looking at the charm bracelet. Over his shoulder, Lily looked at Hermione. Hermione glanced at where Remus was, currently trying to fend off Renae from the arm of his chair. She nodded slightly. Remus was too busy to hear them talking.

"My aunt Carrie." She lied smoothly.

"Oh." James replied. "It suits you." Lily smiled, but Hermione noticed there was a tiny hint of pain in her face.

"Well, do you have any food? I'm starving." Lily said, abruptly changing the subject. Lily and James walked off towards a table that was laden with food. Hermione stood there, just staring around the room. She felt tears prick at her eyes.

"I should be in my time." She thought sadly. "Back with Harry, Ron, Ginny…" Her thoughts trailed off sadly. "I haven't even been here a month, and Professor Dumbledore said I stayed here for a few months. That means it will probably be sometime in February I go back. And that's more than two months away." She sniffled. "I need to get away from all this." She thought sadly.

Grabbing her new book she edged towards the exit to the Common Room. She managed to slip unnoticed outside as James was actually treating Lily nicely and had her attention, and Remus was staring dreamily at Lily while fending off Renae, who looked annoyed. Hermione kept walking along the corridors. Finally she reached the Library. Rounding a corner, she came face-to-face with Vanessa, who had tears pouring down her face. Seeing Hermione she started, then settled down again.

"Oh, it's you." She said miserably. "Hi Hermione." Forgetting her own troubles, Hermione sat down on the window seat next to the Ravenclaw.

"What's the matter?" She asked, concern filling her eyes.

"I was basically just kicked out of my Common Room." She said tearfully. "Everyone was opening presents, laughing, eating, and completely ignoring me." She stated.

"Why?" Hermione asked in shock.

"They don't like me." She sniffled. "It's been this way ever since my first year. The others don't like me because I'm not as fast as them."

"But, in Transfiguration, when I first met you, you were faster than _any_ of them!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah. See, I'm fast at being able to do the practical part, but when it comes to tests or assignments or anything, I fail. I only got one owl. _One_!" She said despondently. "The only reason I'm taking NEWT subjects at ALL is because Professor Dumbledore intervened. And all the Ravenclaws know it!" She cried. Hermione put an arm around her friend, placing her book beside her.

"That's terrible!" She said in shock. "You're House here should be like your family!" She quoted, remembering Professor McGonagall's description on her first day.

"They've always disliked me, and I've never done anything malicious to them at all!" Vanessa wailed. A loud _shush_ing noise came from the direction of the Librarians desk. Hermione was in shock.

"Have you said anything about it? Like, to Professor Miloket? He's your Head of House, isn't he? Or to Professor Dumbledore?"

"No." She admitted, shaking her head.

"Well, hop up then." Hermione instructed, standing up. She pulled the Ravenclaw to her feet.

"Why?" Vanessa asked curiously, wiping her eyes.

"Because _we_," Hermione informed her, "are going to pay a visit to Professor Dumbledore." Vanessa shook her head wildly, her black wavy hair rippling with the motion. "_Yes._" Hermione responded firmly.

Grabbing Vanessa's arm she marched out of the Library, dragging Vanessa along with her.

When the two girls reached the stone gargoyle guarding Professor Dumbledore's office, it was to find Professor Dumbledore standing outside it.

"Hello." He said cheerfully, not a bit surprised to see them. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Professor!" The two girls replied chirpily.

"Ah, I was wondering if we could talk to you, in your office." Hermione asked politely. Professor Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, that shouldn't be a problem. Except that I can't get into my office. I've forgotten the password." He said jovially, smiling. Hermione and Vanessa exchanged glances. "Droobles Best Blowing Bubblegum!" Dumbledore told the gargoyle. Nothing happened. "Er…"

"Chocolate Frogs?" Hermione suggested. "Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans?" Nothing happened.

At that moment the young Professor McGonagall walked along the hallway.

"Professor Dumbledore," She lilted, "May I talk to you?" She asked quietly, glancing at the two girls.

"Yes Minerva, you may, although I must see to these two students first." He replied, motioning to the two girls. "And I seem to have forgotten the password to my office…" He mused.

"Acid Pops." The younger McGonagall stated, shaking her head. A bemused smile was on her face as she looked up at the older man. The stone gargoyle stepped aside to let them pass.

"Thank you Minerva." Dumbledore said gratefully.

"No problem at all Professor. I'll come back later, shall I?" Dumbledore nodded, and Minerva walked off.

"After you." Dumbledore said courteously, motion to the spiral staircase behind the gargoyle. Hermione and Vanessa climbed up the stairs and stood outside Albus's office. Professor Dumbledore emerged on the landing. "Go in, sit." He said, motioning to the door.

Hermione walked through the door, Vanessa in her wake, and sat down in an armchair infront of the Headmasters desk. Albus walked in and sat down opposite from the girls. "So." He stated. "I believe you wanted to talk to me about something?" A looked at the pair over his half-moon spectacles.

"Er, yes Professor." Hermione said awkwardly. "You see, I was going to the Library, and in there I saw Vanessa. She was really upset." Vanessa blushed scarlet.

"Continue." Dumbledore replied.

"Well, I asked why, and she told me. Apparently her Housemates don't like her because she isn't as fast as them." Dumbledore surveyed the two.

"You see Professor," Vanessa piped up, her face an incredible colour of crimson; "They don't like me because I'm not as clever as them. I can do the prac part easily in lessons, but anything else I fail." She said miserably. "All the other Ravenclaws know that you intervened so that I could do my NEWT subjects." She continued. "They just don't like me. It's been this way ever since I started coming here." She admitted. "And I've never done anything to deserve it."

"My dear," Professor Dumbledore said kindly, "You should have told someone. Me, your Head of House, or another Professor. That cannot be allowed to happen. But as it is so late in your schooling, what did you think I could do about it?" He said gently.

"She didn't want to come here." Hermione admitted, breaking in to the conversation. "I made her come. I thought perhaps she could change Houses. Maybe come to Gryffindor with me, unless she has a different opinion." Vanessa nodded.

"I'd _love_ to be in Gryffindor sir!" She said, smiling. "Hermione's basically the first friend I've had since I've been here." Professor Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

"Hmm…" He said slowly. "I'll see what can be arranged. Sit on the stool for me please." He said, pointing to the three legged stool that was sitting in an alcove. Vanessa glanced warily at Hermione before rising and sitting on the stool. Professor Dumbledore stood up and reached to a high shelf on the wall behind the stool, bringing down the Sorting Hat. "We'll see what the Hat says." Dumbledore said finally, placing it on Vanessa's head. Suddenly the Hat spoke.

"Yes Headmaster?" It croaked. "You woke me up." It complained.

"Sorry." Dumbledore apologized to Godric Gryffindor's hat. "I want to know whether Vanessa here should change Houses, to Gryffindor in particular. She's in Ravenclaw now." Dumbledore requested. The Hat was silent for a moment.

"Yes." The Hat said at length. "As a Ravenclaw she has fantastic potential, but I see now that I was wrong to place her there. In her first year she showed amazing intelligence, causing me to place her in Ravenclaw. But now I see that although the intelligence is still there, Gryffindor would be a better place to put her." The Hat said. Vanessa burst into smiles.

"Thank you." Dumbledore told the Hat, lifting it off Vanessa's head and back onto it's shelf.

"So am I to go to Gryffindor now?" Vanessa asked cautiously.

"Yes. It seems that you are to be moved, even though it has never occurred before." Professor Dumbledore said kindly, smiling at the dark haired little girl.

"It does seem strange though..." The Sorting Hat spoke suddenly, making everyone except Dumbledore jump in fright. "That Rowena Ravenclaw's descendant should become a Gryffindor." Dumbledore looked curiously at the Hat, and Vanessa looked confused.

"But, I'm not a descendant of _Rowena Ravenclaw_!" She exclaimed.

"Explain please." Dumbledore said to the Hat.

"Although maybe not so unusual…" The Hat added as an afterthought. Dumbledore reached up and grabbed the Hat, placing it on his desk.

"Speak." Dumbledore commanded. There was a tense silence.

"Well, you know that there were four founders of Hogwarts. Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, and Helga Hufflepuff." The Hat said, stating the obvious. "And you know that Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were once the best of friends, although they disagreed about some things. The main thing you remember them for disagreeing about was the exclusion of students from non wizarding families."

"Yes." Dumbledore said, looking closely at the Hat and nodding.

"Well, the other thing they disagreed on was…" The hat paused.

"What is it?" Vanessa said impatiently. "And how does this relate to me?"

"Rowena Ravenclaw." The Hat said simply. Hermione gasped, and Vanessa looked astounded. Dumbledore looked at the Hat with a gleam in his eye.

"You mean that Godric and Salazar argued over Rowena?" He asked quickly.

"Yes. At the same time that they fought about the purebloods." The Hat replied. "Well, Rowena like Gryffindor, and Salazar lost both arguments."

"You mean…" Vanessa said slowly, putting two and two together, "That I'm the descendant of both Rowena Ravenclaw _and _Godric Gryffindor?" She said in shock.

"Yes." The Hat said simply. "Your great-great-great-great-_great_ Grandmother on your mother's side was their daughter. _You_ are the heir to both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw." Vanessa suddenly crumpled to the floor.

"Miss Granger, get Professor McGonagall, now." Dumbledore said as he saw Vanessa faint. Hermione hurried out the door.

"Professor McGonagall!" She yelled, catching sight of the Professor as she tore through the halls. "Professor Dumbledore needs you in his office, right now!" She said desperately, sprinting over to Minerva.

"What do you mean by this?" McGonagall replied, running along the halls with Hermione.

"My friend – Vanessa – Sorting Hat – Vanessa heir – Gryffindor – and – Ravenclaw." Hermione gasped quietly. Professor McGonagall paled and ran faster. They ran up the stairs, three at a time, Hermione slightly ahead, and plunged into Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Minerva." Dumbledore said calmly. "Thank you Hermione."

"That's – alright – Professor." Hermione panted back.

"So – Professor – Hermione mentioned – Vanessa is – heir?" McGonagall questioned. Dumbledore nodded and motioned to the unconscious form on his floor. It appeared that Albus had put a cushion under her head.

"Yes. That's true." Professor Dumbledore divulged. "The Sorting Hat has just revealed to us that when Slytherin and Gryffindor were arguing over whether to let muggle-borns into Hogwarts, they were also arguing over Rowena. And apparently Gryffindor won the argument." Professor McGonagall looked at her boos in disbelief.

"So… Vanessa Esprit is the heir to both Ravenclaw _and_ Gryffindor?" She said weakly. "But – that has to be the most important revelation ever to be made in this century!" She exclaimed. Down on the floor, Vanessa stirred.

"Look, she's waking up." Hermione interrupted the two adults. She knelt down beside Vanessa and helped the girl to sit up. "Hi." She said gently.

"Ah… hello Hermione." Vanessa said weakly.

"Professor Dumbledore," Minerva said anxiously, "No one can _ever_ know who she is." Professor Dumbledore nodded.

"Vanessa, you say you have no close friends here at Hogwarts?" He inquired.

"No friends at _all_ apart from Hermione." Vanessa replied honestly, her green eyes meeting his twinkly blue ones.

"Well, it's been decided." He said resolutely. "You shall be moved to Gryffindor. If anyone asks, just say that you felt Gryffindor was a better place for you, and I agreed." He instructed. "And tell _no-one_, not even your family, what you have learned here today, Miss Esprit. Or should I saw Miss Gryffindor-Ravenclaw." He said impishly. "Please wait outside, I need to have a private word with Hermione. Minerva, would you step outside too please?" Minerva nodded, and the two people headed out the door, and closed it behind them.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, falling back into the use of her surname, "You're feeling lonely, aren't you?" He said gently. Hermione nodded, not trusting herself to speak. "I understand. Now, I was wondering if there was any way either of us could get a message back to your time. I need to know if Vanessa will be okay in the future. I know for a fact she is the only remaining descendant." Hermione thought hard.

"I'm sorry Professor, I just don't see how." She shrugged. Over in the corner, Fawkes let out a long, musical note, which soothed the anguish Hermione was feeling. "Fawkes!" She said suddenly. "Phoenixes have the ability to travel through space and time!" She said triumphantly. Professor Dumbledore knelt down to be on Fawkes's level.

"Fawkes, my friend, I need you to take a message to me, on the 14th of December 2005." He instructed. He picked up a quill and spare piece of parchment and scrawled 'Find out if Vanessa Esprit lives.' In spirally thin writing. He passed the note to Fawkes, and the phoenix disappeared with a flash of flame. A few seconds later Fawkes reappeared, carrying a different piece of parchment. The note read:

'Vanessa Esprit. Murdered by Voldemort in 1990.'

Hermione looked at the parchment in shock. Vanessa would die in three years. Professor Dumbledore looked grave.

"Professor…" Hermione said softly.

"The future is not certain. You being here changes your own future, although not by much. On the 1st of February, come here with Vanessa." He instructed. "You may go now."

"Professor," Hermione said cautiously, "you said, when I left, that almost no time would pass in my absence. So how could the future you do that research if almost no time passes?"

"It's a thing of time. You couldn't possibly understand it fully, even I don't. While you're here, time is not frozen in your time. But when you go home, it will be just after the time that you left. Where you were, time is flowing forwards in the natural cause of events that would happen, but you aren't there. When you go back, time will simply resume from when you left, and time will flow on, still in the natural course of events, although that time you _will_ be there. Does that make any sense?" Hermione shook her head. "Ah well." Dumbledore said with a smile. "You may go now, Professor McGonagall is waiting for me, and Vanessa is waiting for you." He said with a smile.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione said politely. She walked out the door.

"Hi." Vanessa said chirpily. Minerva nodded to Hermione and walked in to the office, sealing the door behind her. "Can you _believe_ I'm the heir to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor?" She said excitedly. "It seems so UNREAL!"

"Shhh!" Hermione gently quieted her friend. "The more times you say that out loud, the more chance of someone overhearing it. You never have to unsay anything that no-one heard in the first place." She quoted. Vanessa nodded in understanding.

"But I'm to be in Gryffindor!" She said excitedly, hugging Hermione. "Thank you SO much." She smiled, tears of happiness glowing in her eyes.

The happy duo made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Butterbeer." Hermione said. The Fat Lady looked shocked.

"You can't tell a student from another House the password!" She said in a scandalized voice. "She can't enter, either!"

"But, please, Professor Dumbledore just made me a Gryffindor." Vanessa begged. "_Please_?"

The Fat Lady stared at them.

"I will not let either of you in until I get clearance from Professor Dumbledore." The Fat Lady said determinedly.

"And they have it." A voice said from behind them. Hermione and Vanessa turned to see Professor Dumbledore walking along the corridor. The Fat Lady craned her neck to see above the two students.

"Professor Dumbledore, the newcomer gave the password right beside the Ravenclaw, and they tried to both enter." She claimed, looking intently at the Headmaster. "Then they had the audacity to claim the Ravenclaw is now a Gryffindor!"

"Fair Lady," Dumbledore said soothingly, "I am sorry I did not get a message to you earlier, and have therefore caused this misunderstanding." He said pacifically. "Vanessa Esprit is indeed now a Gryffindor." He confirmed. "The house-elves will move your stuff." He added kindly to the raven-haired girl.

"So… the girl is to be a Gryffindor?" The Fat Lady asked in confusion.

"Yes. With every allowance made to the other Gryffindors." He stated. The Fat Lady shook her head.

"Okay…" She said in a voice that made her confirmation sound highly skeptical.

"Thank you, Fair Lady." Dumbledore said kindly. "I apologize for the misunderstanding. Butterbeer." He stated. The portrait swung forward.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione said gratefully.

"Thank you!" Vanessa smiled, her green eyes shining with happiness. Then, surprising everyone, including herself, she threw her arms around the older man and hugged him gleefully. When she stepped back, blushing crimson, Professor Dumbledore smiled at the two, then walked off down the hall, whistling.

Hermione and Vanessa climbed through the hole behind the portrait. As they straightened up in the little alcove shielding them from view, Hermione felt a sudden twinge of apprehension. How would her new year mates and fellow Gryffindors react to Vanessa? Also, how would they react to her bringing a Ravenclaw, even an ex-Ravenclaw, into their Tower?

Hermione gulped, and then her and Vanessa, the two newest Gryffindors walked around the corner to face the other eight Gryffindor students.

(A/N: So, what do you think? I wanted something BIG in Vanessa's future, as well as a reason as to why she belonged in TWO Houses, so I hoped it worked out okay? Please, remember, if you took the time to read my story, **_puh-lease_** review. I really appreciate every single comment made.)


	8. Newbie Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter related stuff, characters or anything else.**

(A/N: Please, if you take the time to read my story, please spare just a few of your minutes to click the review button and send me your comments. Thanks! Smiles .)

_**Hermione's Troubles:**_

**_Chapter Eight:_**

**From Previous Chapter:**

Hermione and Vanessa climbed through the hole behind the portrait. As they straightened up in the little alcove shielding them from view, Hermione felt a sudden twinge of apprehension. How would her new year mates and fellow Gryffindors react to Vanessa? Also, how would they react to her bringing a Ravenclaw, even an ex-Ravenclaw, into their Tower?

Hermione gulped, and then her and Vanessa, the two newest Gryffindors walked around the corner to face the other eight Gryffindor students.

**Chapter Eight:**

"What is _she_ doing in here Hermione!" James Potter exclaimed loudly. "You can't just _bring_ another student in here!" Everyone forgot what they were doing and spun around, even Sirius and Angelica, who were sitting in an armchair by the fire.

"She's a _Ravenclaw_!" Zoe announced, strutting over to Hermione and Vanessa. The ex-Ravenclaw sent her a panicked look. "She can't be in here!" The brunette said, folding her arms and looking at Hermione's companion in distaste.

"She's changed Houses." Vanessa nodded, speechless. "You can even ask Professor Dumbledore. She's now a Gryffindor. She was Sorted again and the Hat decided she'd fit better in Gryffindor. So she's been moved."

"No-one's ever moved Houses before. It's in 'Hogwarts, a History.'" Remus stated mildly. His voice was neither contradictory nor supportive.

"Can you _speak_?" Sirius inquired snidely to Vanessa. She blushed scarlet.

"Of _course_ I can speak!" She retorted. Sirius looked taken-aback. "Just because I was temporarily stunned by your arrogance doesn't mean I'm a mute." She snapped. "I was _hoping_ you Gryffindors would be nicer than the Ravenclaws, but I guess I was wrong!" She turned to walk back out the entrance. Hermione saw tears glimmering in her eyes. Vanessa stopped walking out and turned around.

"I'm ashamed of you all!" Lily exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "Especially _you _James!" She accused, shooting a glare at the Potter. "Interrogating Vanessa simply because she's in our Common Room!" She glared around at her year mates. "How dare you? Isn't the main goal of Hogwarts to provide and encourage inter-house unity, as well as unity in the Wizarding World?" Her eyes said more than anything else, their green glinting with loathing.

"Why are you mad at me?" James demanded.

"You're _Head Boy_!" Lily sarcastically. "Yet you did _nothing_! Even you, Remus, you didn't to a thing, and yet, out of you four, you're the one who considers himself to foster the most inter-house unity." She scowled, and Remus looked cut. He opened his mouth to reply, closed it, then opened it, like a goldfish. Finally, he closed his mouth and continued reading his book. Hermione could have _sworn _his eyes were unusually bright. "Vanessa, you're perfectly welcome to stay here, if you are indeed a Gryffindor now."

"Well, Miss Evans, I'm glad you handled that so well." A voice said from the alcove. Everyone jumped as Professor Dumbledore stepped into the room, followed by Professor McGonagall.

"I am ashamed of you!" Minerva said, brushing a loose lock of hair behind her ear. "50 points from Gryffindor!"

"Now Minerva – er, I mean – Professor McGonagall, don't be too harsh on them." Professor Dumbledore protested, raising his arms as though to fend her off. "Miss Evans seems to have handled the situation remarkably well." He smiled. "100 points to Gryffindor for such outstanding harmonizing." He clapped his hands together once. "Now, what we came to tell you is that Miss Esprit here is to be a Gryffindor for the remaining if her schooling." Remus looked up in interest, Renae looked at Vanessa like she was a bug that ought to be squished, and Sirius and James were looking at Vanessa with varying degrees of skepticism on their faces. Peter looked confused.

"Welcome to Gryffindor." Angelica said warmly from her post on the arm of Sirius's chair.

"Whatever." Renae said in disinterest. "Hello." She said, and then returned to surveying Remus while he read, a thing he obviously found most annoying.

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall walked out of the Common Room, closing the portrait as they left.

"Vanessa?" Peter piped up in a small voice.

"Yes?" Vanessa replied with a tiny smile.

"Is – is the –"

"Spit it out Peter." James said impatiently.

"Is the Ravenclaw Common Room like the Hufflepuff Common Room?" The pudgy animagus asked, turning red. Everyone started laughing, even Lily, once she got over the shock of the question.

"Peter, what a thing to ask!" Sirius said, tears of mirth running tracks down his face.

"No! _No_, Peter." Vanessa replied with a laugh. "No, it's _not_. The Ravenclaw Common Room is almost just like this one. We're up in a Tower towards the East of the School. I mean, they are." She corrected herself ruefully. Then she giggled. "_No_, our Common Room is _not _in the same category as the Hufflepuff Common Room!" She giggled. James roared with laughter.

"Peter, I don't think _any_ of us were expecting that!" He guffawed.

"Welcome to Gryffindor Vanessa!" Sirius said within a bout of chuckles, clutching at his ribs. Lily smiled, and walked over to ruffle James's hair.

(A/N: If you didn't get the 'Hufflepuff Common Room' part, it's to do with the Caption Contest at http/ a running joke that the Hufflepuff Common Room is said to be the only part of Hogwarts apart from the Room of Requirement where 'extra curricular activities' can occur. laughs. And it seemed a good thing to write in there, especially as it is something poor little Peter would ask. Updates will take a while, I'll try to do at LEAST one chapter each month, although I will probably update once every two weeks, on average. Although I'll TRY to write one chapter a week. smiles. It's coz school has started, and on my second day I already have assignments to prepare for. winces. So no promises, unfortunately. Byez!)


	9. Declarations of Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter related stuff, characters or anything else.**

(A/N: Please, if you take the time to read my story, please spare just a few of your minutes to click the review button and send me your comments. Thanks! Smiles .)

_**Hermione's Troubles:**_

**_Chapter Nine:_**

"Lily, did you hear?" Zoe screeched, running across the Common Room. "It's a Hogsmeade weekend next weekend, on the 11th of January!" She exclaimed. Everyone instantly ran over to the notice board, which was surrounded by a bunch of younger Gryffindors.

"Oi, move!" Sirius grouched, shifting his way through the group. "Yeah, there's a Hogsmeade weekend soon." He said with a mischievous smile, rubbing his hands together. "So Angel, are you up for it?" He asked his girlfriend. Angelica blushed at the use of his nickname.

"_Sirius_." She said jokingly.

"But _Sirius_!" James whined. "You_ can't_ be _serious_?" He quipped plaintively. "You _can't_ just ditch me!"

"Go with Lily." Sirius said with a shrug. Hermione glanced at Remus, who was staring mistily between Lily and the Hogsmeade announcement. Hermione's happiness faded.

"You know she won't date me!" Lily gave him a calculating look.

"Perfectly right James. No dates unless you promise to deflate your ego." She said icily, wagging a finger at him mockingly. James winced.

"See!"

"Sooo, Remus. Hogsmeade weekend. You want to go with me?" A voice said silkily. Hermione whipped around. Renae was leaning on his shoulder, looking only inches into his eyes.

"I… err… I… umm…" Remus stalled, casting a plaintive look to his friends. Everyone looked away.

"Remus? Hogsmeade?" Renae insisted. Hermione scowled.

"Ah… I'll get back to you." Remus said quickly, disappearing out the portrait hole with a panicked look on his face. Sirius and James burst out laughing. Renae looked highly insulted and fled up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Lily shot them a nasty glare.

"_That_ is why I won't go out with you, Potter!" Lily retorted angrily. "That was really mean! You _know_ she likes Remus!"

"Hey, Sirius was laughing too!" James shot back defensively. "And so what. I know someone who likes Remus as well, and _anyone_ would rather her than Lily. Hermione flushed scarlet and slid behind Vanessa, who was watching silently.

"It's you, isn't it!" She whispered triumphantly to Hermione, catching her blushing. "They've been making references like that all winter!" Hermione nodded very slightly, imperceptible to anyone else around them. A loud bell rang over head.

"Time for Transfiguration!" Lily said happily, bouncing on the balls of her feet slightly. Vanessa's face fell. Her only lesson with nearly all the Ravenclaws.

"Let's go then." She said resignedly, grabbing her bag and some books. Hermione shrugged glumly.

* * *

Brushing a strand of her thick bushy hair, Hermione walked along a corridor, with a vague idea of going to the Library. Passing by a classroom, Hermione heard a familiar voice float through the door, which was slightly ajar. Hermione peeked through the door,

Inside the classroom, Remus was facing a redheaded girl.

"Lily, I didn't really ask you to come here because I was having trouble Charms." She caught the end of Remus's sentence. Hermione's heart sank.

"Then, why are we here?" The fiery red-head said quizzically.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade this weekend with me?" Remus asked suddenly. His eyes were whirling mistily, his face the essence of hope itself.

"Remus, I…" Lily said in shock. Remus looked at her, his grey eyes meeting her emerald ones.

"Do – do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" He asked cautiously, seeming to regain his normal amount of self-control.

"Remus, I'm sorry, but… no." Lily said gently. Lupin's face visibly crumpled, all hope vanishing into a void of rejection.

"Oh, okay." He said brokenly. He turned slightly, as if to walk away, but Lily put a hand on his shoulder, turning him back around.

"Remus, I do like you." She assured him, looking deeply into his eyes. "I like you as a friend, and even as slightly more than a friend." She blushed, and Hermione felt tears prick at her eyes.

"So, you-" The werewolf's face brightened.

"No." Lily said firmly. "Remus, believe me, I'm sorry, but it just couldn't happen. It wouldn't work. James loves me. You'd have to give up _everything_ if they found out."

"I'd do that." He said quietly.

"No, you won't. I won't let you. Remus, I like you. As more than a friend. But mostly as a friend. And that is the way it has to be. James loves me. And… I love him." She admitted.

"But, Lily, please…" Lupin said, staring at the love of his life as she stepped away from him.

"No, Remus, I'm sorry." Lily stepped forward and kissed him, softly, just once. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, eyes streaming with tears. Then Lily bolted out of the room, throwing the door open. Hermione jerked back just in time as Lily exploded through the doorway and ran down the corridor in the opposite direction from Hermione.

In the classroom, a very sad and lovesick Remus Lupin stared sadly at the open doorway through which the love of his love had just fled.

Outside the door, tears coursing down her face, Hermione ran off in the direction of the Room of Requirement, the only place in Hogwarts where she could truly cry in privacy.

* * *

"Hermione, are you alright?" Angelica said quietly, staring at the listless girl across the table from her. Hermione just shrugged.

"I'm fine." She mumbled.

"You haven't even touched your food." Vanessa added, a slight frown creasing her forehead.

"I'm fine." She said unenthusiastically. "Really."

"Okay." Angelica said in a voice that implied the exact opposite. Then she turned and started talking to Sirius.

"It's Remus, isn't it Hermione?" Vanessa said quietly. Hermione glanced along to the table where Remus was sitting, picking dejectedly at his food, then looked over at Vanessa.

"It's that obvious?" She replied sadly.

"No, not really, but I know about you." She smiled slightly. "I know about how you feel towards Remus." She shrugged. Pain flickered in Hermione's eyes.

"I'm fine, really." Hermione replied back forcefully. "Drop it, please."

"If you insist." Vanessa said gently. "But remember, I'm always here to talk." She walked around the edge of the table, hugged Hermione, then walked out. With a distressed look at Remus, Hermione walked out of the room.

"What's with Hermione?" Sirius asked his girlfriend, looking soberly at Angelica.

"She's upset because she heard Remus ask Lily out!" Zoe informed everyone in the Hall at the top of her voice. Angelica winced, and Sirius looked scandalized.

"Is that _true_ Moony?" He said outraged. The 17-year-old werewolf avoided his friends gaze. Sliding further along the seat to escape Renae, who had been trying to climb into his lap and was now sitting in shock.

"Lily, is Zoe telling the truth?" James demanded. Lily blushed scarlet, then nodded.

"I'm sorry Remus." She said quietly. "But yes, James, he asked me to Hogsmeade." She admitted.

"_Remus!_" Sirius said angrily, springing to the defense of his best friend. "How _could_ you! That's something not even _Snivellus_ would stoop too! Trying to steal your best-friend's girl! Although, I doubt if Snivellus ever had any friends." He added snidely.

"James, I, I'm sorry-" Remus began, looking desperately at his dark-haired friend. "I-"

"HOW_ COULD_ YOU!" James bellowed at the teen werewolf. Remus looked as if James had hit him across the face, he actually flinched.

"James, I said no, it's fine." Lily interjected hurriedly.

"IT IS _NOT_ OKAY!" James continued, awakening everyone at breakfast to the fight. "Remus, I though you were my friend." He said icily, I guess I was wrong." Remus cast a heartbreaking look at James and Sirius, who were regarding them with the utmost disgust. Meeting their arctic gaze, he turned and strode out of the room, eyes glimmering with tears.

* * *

In the Library, Hermione curled up in a corner, arms wrapped around her favourite book, 'Hogwarts, a History.' Tears were streaming down her face in torrents. More than anything she wished she could go into the hidden alcove, but knew that if Remus burst in then she'd never be able to explain how she'd gotten the password.

"I wish I'd never come here." She muttered miserably. "I wish I was _home_. Back with Harry, and Ron, and Ginny…" She trailed off. "More than anything right now I wish I'd never met one Remus Lupin." She said savagely, wiping tears off her face. A few meters away, an armful of books fell to the floor, making a massive _thump_. Hermione looked up into the tear streaked face of one careworn and miserable Remus Lupin. He turned, leaving all the books on the floor, and fled.

"Remus, Remus, _wait_!" Hermione called desperately, running after him. He stopped, and slowly turned around.

"Yes Hermione?" He said forcefully.

"Remus, I didn't mean that, I-" He held up a finger.

"I saw you at lunch Hermione. You saw what happened. Right now _I _hate myself." He shrugged. "I can't believe I asked her to Hogsmeade." He said, voice wavering. "It was so _stupid_." He seemed to have forgotten Hermione's presence. "I just hope James will speak to me again…" He looked her directly in the eyes, and shrugged. "I just don't care anymore." With that, he walked off. Hermione started crying again, fierce tear streaking down her cheeks.

"Why! Why _Lily_!" She whispered violently at his retreated figure. Going back and picking up her bag and school books, she sunk into a chair. For a long time she remained like that, just staring at the shelves, the glistening tears overflowing from her chocolate brown eyes dropping with a splash onto her robes.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, I've just started working, and have assignments in nearly every subject, so I have NO free time. As a result, updates will be even slower than first estimated. Sorry! ) 


	10. Ask Important Questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter related stuff, characters or anything else.**

(A/N: Please, if you take the time to read my story, puh-lease, spare just a few of your minutes can you _own_ minutes? to click the review button and send me your comments. Thanks! Smiles .)

_**Hermione's Troubles:**_

**_Chapter Ten:_**

"Hermione, you really don't seem yourself. Do you want to talk?" Angelica said gently. Hermione stared moodily into the fire that was flickering merrily in the Charms classroom.

"I'm _fine_." She insisted quietly, her lower lip quivering slightly.

"Hermione, you need to talk to _someone_." Vanessa insisted. Hermione shook her head, staring around at the otherwise empty room. The boys were off somewhere, and Renae was still sulking, Zoe following her around and shooting nasty looks at the others. Lily was no-where to be seen.

"Look, thank you and all, but I don't – want – to – talk – about – it." She said firmly.

"Well, too bad, because someone sure wants to talk to you." Angelica retorted acerbically. She stood and walked over to the door. She pulled it open and Lily walked into the room. The generally perky red-head seemed unusually subdued. Vanessa met Angelica's pointed gaze and followed the dark girl out of the room, closing the door behind them. Hermione continued to stare into the violet coloured flames.

"Hermione…" Lily started to speak, her emerald eyes looking directly at her. "I'm sorry. I knew how you felt about Remus…" Hermione looked up and saw only sincerity glittering in her eyes.

"Lily, it wasn't your fault." Hermione said quietly. "You didn't ask him out, he asked you, and you turned him down. Do you really love James?"

"With all my heart." Lily replied warmly, her cheeks going pink. "I didn't want to date him previously because he'd get even more arrogant and fat-headed. He can wait, he knows I like him." Hermione smiled at the blushing girl, her first real smile since she'd overheard Remus. "You know," Lily said suggestively, "No-one ever said that the _guy_ had to be the one to ask the _girl_ to Hogsmeade." She raised one perfectly arched eyebrow.

"No." Hermione said, understanding her suggestion. "Lily, he _cares_ about _you_. I don't want to be a rebound date or person just because he couldn't be with you, okay?" Lily looked thoughtful. A slight frown creased her forehead as she smoothed a piece of her hair behind one ear.

"Well," Lily said slowly, sitting down beside Hermione on the flagstones, "How about, on the Hogsmeade weekend, you come with me, James, Sirius, and Angelica to the Three Broomsticks? Meet there at 3. Bring Vanessa if you want. We'll invite Remus too. Hear me out!" She insisted as Hermione started to shake her head. "He has to get used to me and James, and he can get to know you, and we'll all be around." She stated simply.

"It won't work." Hermione reasoned. "Five words. James. Fight. Renae. Fight. Zoe." She summarized.

"Oh yeah." Lily said, thinking hard. "Well… we won't tell Renae, which means Zoe won't know, so they won't get any madder at you." She solved the problem simply. "And I'll talk to James. He'll come 'round." She said with a mischievous smile. "So, it's good?" Hermione nodded tentatively, her eyes cloudy and unreadable.

"I suppose so." She confirmed hesitantly.

"Okay then!" Lily announced cheerfully. "I'm _so_ glad you aren't angry at me." She hugged Hermione happily. "Well, if you want this to go ahead, as Remus!" Lily giggled. "We'll leave THAT for you!" Then she bailed.

After a while, Hermione rose to her feet. Slowly, almost hesitantly, she walked over to the door, and left the Charms classroom. Entering the Common Room, she looked around cautiously.

"Uh, Remus, can I talk to you?" She announced to the inhabited Common Room. Behind Remus's back, both James and Sirius gave her a thumbs-up, and Lily flashed a friendly smile.

"Yes. I suppose so." Lupin said quietly, rising out of his chair, escaping Renae's deadly glares. He followed Hermione to stand outside the Fat Lady's portrait. The Lady herself took one look at the two of them and whisked out of the painting with a 'Call me when you need to get back in!'

"So…" Remus said absently. "You wanted to talk?" His voice was only barely audible.

"Umm…yeah." Hermione replied, her heart fluttering wildly. She batted a thick lock of her wavy hair until it was out of her eyes. Tilting her head in the direction of the corridor, she started walking down the hallway. Remus soon caught up with her, and they were walking step by step together.

"So what was it you wanted to speak to me about?" Remus said again, his voice quavering slightly.

"Look, I spoke to Lily." Hermione began. At the mention of the perky red-head Remus winced, and Hermione regretted her choice of words. "Ah, look." She said gently. "I wanted to ask if you'd go to Hogsmeade with me." Remus stopped walking and just stared at her.

"How – how could you _ask _me that!" He choked. "After…" He shook his head.

"_I didn't mean it like that_." Hermione replied fiercely, feeling unlike herself. "You already know I like you. I think you may have worked that out already. If not, you know now." Hermione drew a deep, shuddering breath, amazed at her own courage in such stupidity. "I wouldn't ask you that now anyway. I will _not_ be the 'rebound girl.' I won't have anything to do with you, as in dating, if I was simply second best, the last resort because you couldn't have Lily." Remus looked at her, nodded, and then opened his mouth.

"I wouldn't treat _anyone_ that way." He stated. "Well, except Snape." A ghost of a smile played on his lips, and Hermione regained her usual self control.

"What I wanted to ask you was if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade, with me, _and_," She emphasized, "Lily, James, Sirius, Vanessa, and Angelica. We're meeting at the Three Broomsticks at 3." Remus shook his head.

"How can you _ask_ me that!" He repeated, a look of despair flittering across his careworn features. "You know James and Sirius won't even _look_ at me, let alone _talk_!" His voice cracked. "And, Lily…" He trailed off.

"Look, you have to get used to seeing them, as in, _James and Lily_," she stressed, lamenting the fact she had to enforce this, "together. You can't simply avoid them. And James and Sirius _will_ speak to you. I promise." She looked into his misty grey eyes. "Remus," her voice shuddered, "I wouldn't ask you to come if you weren't wanted." _By me, at least_, her traitorous mind added.

"Well… do you promise they'll speak to me?" Remus whispered warily. Hermione looked at him, and instead of seeing the guy she cared about, a tall, smart, charming, cute, almost 17 year old, she saw… _Remus_. The thing that looked back at her was a small child, a lonely child. The toddler inside him that looked into her eyes desperately needed reassurance, needed to know everything would be okay. The boy with lycanthropy, the werewolf who's greatest fear, apart from injuring someone when he transformed, was the terror of losing his friends. In that one fleeting look she saw every last thing about him, reflected in his misty, soulful grey eyes.

"Yes. They'll talk to you." She promised, hoping desperately this was a promise that wouldn't be broken. "_All _of them." Remus looked into her eyes, and suddenly hugged her, then stepped back suddenly. Hermione was tingling and trembling all over.

"Well… yes. At least, I'll think about it." He said gently, a slight pink hue tingeing his cheeks. "But, most probably, I'll see you there." He smiled, eyes lighting up for the first time in days, then fled down the hall.

(A/N: I'm sorry this chapter was so short, I actually had a chunk that I was going to fit onto the end, after Remus leaves, but when I wrote that scene, I thought 'Nuh, it needs to stop there.' That is a really cute scene, probably my fave scene so far, or tying for first place.

I am going to TRY and by try I mean go to a MASSIVE effort to get at LEAST one chapter a month. This is February's chapter, late because of my internet. Growls . Should be another one sometime later in March. I'm terribly sorry it is so slow, but I have TONS of schoolwork. Plus, I have no free time in English anymore, and that class was very inspirational. Now it is gone. Cries Well, PLEASE review, especially if you have any comment on Remus and Hermione in the hallway! Smiles and Waves . Well, for now, Ciao!)


	11. The Shy Snow Swirls

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter related stuff, characters or anything else.**

(A/N: Please, if you take the time to read my story, puh-lease, spare just a few of your minutes can you _own_ minutes? to click the review button and send me your comments. Thanks! Smiles .)

_**Hermione's Troubles:**_

**_Chapter Eleven:_**

Hermione burst into the Gryffindor Common Room, eyes alight and sparking as she swirled over to Lily. Everyone in the room looked up, surprised. Renae sneered, and stormed out of the room. Hermione stifled a laugh, Renae'd reminded her so much of Draco Malfoy.

"Sirius, aren't you boys just a _little _too old to be playing _fort?_" Lily said, voice bubbling with mirth. Sirius continued to arrange cushions in a 'fort' shape. The only cushions left on the furniture were on the couch Lily was lounging on.

"Hey, it was _James's_ idea!" Sirius retorted, putting his hands on his hips. Over on the other side of the 'fort,' James stood up.

"No it wasn't!" He said, outraged. His face went red as he looked at Lily sheepishly.

"Yes it was!" Sirius said back, taller than James by just a few centimeters.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Lily rolled her emerald eyes. In doing that, she saw Hermione, who was awkwardly standing beside the couch, staring dreamily out a window.

"How'd it go?" Lily asked, clasping her hands and pulling her down beside her on the couch. Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"Hang on, how'd what go?" Sirius interrupted loudly, instantly incurring everyone's attention. James got up and strolled over to the trio, and Angelica and Vanessa abandoned their chess game to sit on the floor beside the guys.

"I – I told him – I mean – I asked him – I –" Hermione stuttered back to Lily, a misty smile on her face. Hermione caught Lily's eyes and nodded.

"Well, you know how we talked about the Hogsmeade weekend?" Lily explained. Everyone nodded, although a slight flicker was present in Sirius's dark eyes. "I told Hermione to ask Remus to Hogsmeade." Sirius wolf-whistled, and everyone else cheered loudly. There was a distinct thump from upstairs, as if something hard had stuck a wall.

"And I said no." Hermione state giddily. The cheering stopped abruptly. After a few tense moments James exclaimed,

"Why! What for?" His indignant tones brought a smile to Lily's face.

"Because, _James_," she said, "Hermione didn't want to be the 'rebound girl,' whom Remus liked simply because I was unavailable." Hermione nodded vaguely. "So I suggested that she ask him to the Three Broomsticks, because then he could get to know her, and we'd all be there." An almost fierce look passed behind Sirius's eyes, and he went to stand up, but James rested a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Sirius." He said quietly. "I've made my peace with it. Make yours." The skinny 17 year old put pressure on Sirius's shoulder, and the Black settled back down on the floor, the blaze in his eyes fading. Sirius looked deep into James's blue eyes, and nodded. They clasped hands.

"I agreed, after some persuasion, to Remus coming to the Three Broomsticks." Hermione said quietly, startling everyone. "Then, Lily tells me _I_ have to ask him to come!" She said indignantly.

"So, after much fretting, backing out, and thinking, I decided, 'Hey, I'm in Gryffindor! And Gryffindors are supposed to be brave!'" That statement brought a smile to everyone's faces. "So, I marched in here, and pulled Remus out, as you just saw."

"Now, what'd you _say_?" Lily urged. "Spill!"

"I asked him to Hogsmeade, and he got mad and upset. I phrased it badly, he thought I meant as in on a date. So we cleared that up. I told him I wasn't dating him until he was over Lily, because I didn't want to be just the second choice." Vanessa and Angelica high-fived, bringing smirks to the boys faces.

"And she said _we're_ childish!" James said a smirk, looking at Lily. "_They_ just hi-fived."

"James, you and Sirius do that after EVERY, SINGLE, Quidditch Match!" Angelica smirked. "Face it, we win."

"You guys, be quiet! We're listening to Hermione, remember!" Vanessa interrupted loudly, startling everyone.

"I've never heard you speak loudly before." Sirius said in shock. Vanessa shrugged.

"So is he coming?" Lily said earnestly.

"Um, yah, he said he'll probably see me there."

"He said he'll _probably see you there_!" Both Lily and Angelica squeaked. "He referred to _you_, not 'I'll probably see you _all_ there.'"

"Yeah, he did." Hermione said vaguely, a dreamy smile still playing across her features.

---------------------------

11th January

"Hi Hermione!" Vanessa said gaily, smiling and waving. Hermione looked around the 3 Broomsticks. It had hardly changed in her time, except the bartender was different. Looking around at all the Hogwarts students, she almost expected to see Ron and Harry walking near her, talking about Quidditch or some such thing. She walked over to the table that James and Sirius had snagged, and gulped.

Angelica, Sirius, James, and Lily were all sitting on one side of a long table by the window. On the other side of the table were Vanessa, and Remus, who looked slightly nervous.

"Hi Hermione!" Lily said, looking up with a smile. Everyone else said hello as Hermione seated herself beside Remus, then went straight back to their conversations.

"So you came." Hermione said softly. Remus stopped talking to Sirius and turned to face her.

"Well, yeah." He replied, smiling. "Thank you for inviting me." Form the other side of the table Lily was listening intently, though seemingly deeply involved in a conversation with James.

"That's k." Hermione felt like an elephant in a china shop. Big and awkward. "I'm um, glad you came." Everyone was listening into the conversation, though not noticeably, and they all fought not to roll their eyes.

"7 Butterbeers." The barkeeper said, arriving at the table as a welcome distraction and handing them out. James and Sirius forked over the money.

"We're shouting." They said with a grin. "After all, this was our idea." James added with a pointed look at Lily, who hid a smile.

"So, Hermione, have you read any good books yet?" Angelica said, watching Remus suddenly stop drinking to listen. "I saw you reading 'Hogwarts, a History' again.'" She said. "You know, I don't think I've ever finished that book." Hermione was shocked.

"But that book is fantastic!" Someone chimed with her. Angelica grinned evilly.

Hermione turned to see a very red Remus Lupin hurriedly drinking his butterbeer.

"You've read 'Hogwarts, a History?'" Hermione asked, already knowing full well that he had.

"Yes." Remus admitted quietly. "It's a great book." He looked out at the flurry of snow swirling outside.

"Hey, guys, we're going. Lots to do." James announced, helping Lily shrug her coat on.

"Yeah, us too." Angelica added, being hauled to her feet by Sirius. "Going to go look at new brooms. Coming, Vanessa?" She offered. Vanessa smiled, and followed them out of the inn.

"Well, Remus." Hermione said awkwardly, "I guess it's just you and me, now, huh?" Silently she cursed herself for not being more… coordinated.

"I suppose so." He replied, quietly picking up everyone's discarded bottles. Hermione leant over and helped him, placing the bottles on the counter nearby.

"Well, I'd better go. I was uh, planning to, uh, go to the… bookstore." Remus said evasively.

"Hey, that's where I was going!" She exclaimed. "Mind if I come?"

Half an hour later, in the bookstore, Hermione was wandering around, looking at tomes and tomes of literature.

Mentally picturing herself thumping her head against a brick wall, Hermione tried desperately to remember what Lily had told her earlier in the week. Flirting. Hermione was terrible at it. When told how to flirt better, she'd just failed more.

"Flirting is for graceful people." She admonished herself. When she'd told Lily as much, the redhead had laughed at her. "Then _be_ graceful." She'd said, waving a hand.

"Hey Remus, it's really hot in here." She said, lowering her eyelashes. "Stupid! He's facing the other way!" She chided herself. "I think I'll go for a walk, the snow looks beautiful." She continued to the werewolf. Remus, turning to face her, nodded, then went back to looking at books. Scowling, Hermione left the shop.

"Why! Why why why!" She thought grumpily, wishing she hadn't left her coat up at the Castle. "He was supposed to say 'I'll go with you then!'" She thought frowning, while wandering along a path. "Not just NOD!" Looking around the area she'd walked to, over by the Shrieking Shack, she sunk into a bench nearby. Hugging herself tightly because of the cold, she pulled a book out of her bag and began to read.

Inside the bookstore, Vanessa saw Remus standing by himself looking at books.

"Where's Hermione?" She asked curiously.

"Dunno, she went for a walk. Said it was too hot in here." Remus said in a preoccupied voice. Vanessa rolled her eyes. Grabbing him by the shoulders, she spun him around, an easier feat that one would have expected considering Vanessa's slight frame.

"Whoa!" Remus exclaimed, reeling. "What are you doing?" Vanessa looked into his eyes.

"Listen to me, Remus." She said intensely. "Hermione _cares_ about you." She stressed. "But you keep ignoring her!" She said outraged. "The point in her saying it was hot in here was _so you'd_ _go for a walk with her._" She stressed, rolling her eyes. Remus looked shocked at this sudden change. Vanessa was normally quiet, reserved, and shy, and suddenly she'd become so fierce.

"Hey, calm down!" Remus said, fending her off. "Look, I know Hermione likes me. And I've been thinking. That's why I came today!" He retorted. Vanessa smiled knowingly.

"Well, go tell her." She said with a slight smile, back to her normal self. "I'm sorry I was so blunt, but honestly, you guys never seem to get _anything_!" Remus look affronted. "Look, good or bad news, tell her. Hermione cares about you. If you tell her you really don't feel anything for her, say it gently, okay?" She said softly. "Just tell her. I'll take these." She added, taking the armfuls of books off him. "You can pay me back later." She nudged him towards the door. "Go." Remus looked at hr quizzically.

"You're very wise, you know that?" He said, raising his eyebrows. Vanessa smiled. Walking over to him, she whispered cryptically,

"I'm told that's what Rowena Ravenclaw was renowned for." Then she walked away into the shelves.

With a tinkle of the bell above the door, Remus was gone.

-------------------------

Hermione heard cloth rustle as someone sat down beside her on the seat. She looked up, straight into Remus's eyes, and stood up. Picking up her bag, she strode of into the veil of snowflakes.

"Hermione, wait!" She heard Remus call. Picking up her pace, she kept walking. "Hermione!" Remus grabbed one of her hands, spinning her around to face him. They were only inches apart. "Hermione, please." Remus said quietly, his ungloved hands clasping her icy ones. He drew her back to the bench and sat down beside her.

"Yes?" Hermione asked quietly, itching to brush the snow out of his hair as she stared at her hands, which were still held.

"Look, Hermione…" Remus began shyly. "I know you like me. And, well, I, I like you." Hermione looked up in disbelief. She opened her mouth, but Remus held shook his head. "Let me finish." He begged, "Otherwise I may not have the courage to continue." He smiled wryly. "I _do_ like you. A _lot_." He explained, a shy smile on his face. "But, you see, I've _always_ loved Lily. Right from the moment I met her, she was like the sun, shining, radiant…" His voice trailed off.

"You love her." Hermione supplied, feeling tears prick at her eyelids.

"Yes." Remus said quietly. "_But_," He said firmly, "Lily loves James. And James loves Lily. That's the way things are. Seeing them today… they were happy. _Lily_ was happy. I don't want to ruin that. And James and Sirius are my best friends. They love each other, and that's the way they are." Hermione stared into his grey eyes and saw a shadow of pain hidden in their silvery depths. Remus took a deep breath. "I do like you. I… I need… time… to… heal." He said slowly. He said with a shrug. Hermione looked down at her hands and saw he still held them tight.

"So…" Hermione said sadly. "I guess…" She couldn't finish the sentence. A lump was building in her throat.

"Look, Hermione, I do like you. A lot. In time, maybe…" His voice faded. "Look, if you give me a few weeks, I… we can talk then." He shook his head slightly. "I love Lily. But that has to end. I just need time… to sort everything out." He let go of one of her hands and lifted her chin, so that she had to look at him. Hermione stared into his misty grey eyes and he looked directly back.

"I-" Remus held up his free hand, and Hermione went quiet, feeling the corners of her mouth twitch.

"I do like you, very much." He said firmly. "Don't forget that." He looked down at his hand, which was still entwined with Hermione's slender fingers, and smiled, swinging their hands.

"I understand." Hermione said quietly. She gave him a shaky smile. "Maybe, some day…" She shrugged, and her trembling voice faded. She looked down at their intertwined hands that were swinging lightly. A promise, of friendship, at least. "You sound very wise you know." She added with a quivery smile.

"A short time ago someone told me that's what Rowena Ravenclaw was renowned for." He quoted, then laughed, his merriment even making Hermione laugh slightly.

"Well, I still have to do my shopping today." Remus said regretfully. "And get Vanessa to give my books back." Hermione looked at his quizzically.

"Why does she have your books?" She asked, a questioning look shining in her eyes.

"I saw her in the bookshop a bit after you left." He admitted. "She told me to get the courage to come and talk to you. She _yelled_ at me!" He added in shock, eyes wide. Hermione laughed at the astonished look on his face.

"She isn't _that _quiet you know!" She giggled. "Like me, she's _shy_." Mentally she shrugged off the fact that Vanessa had _told_ Remus to talk to her. "He spoke by himself." She thought. "So it doesn't matter if he was shocked into speaking by her, because she didn't _force_ him to come, nor _force_ him to speak." A happy smile played across her lips.

"I know she's shy." Remus said with a mischievous grin. "It seems to be a Ravenclaw thing. My theory is that they study so much they avoid human contact, then they're overwhelmed by people when they have to speak!" They laughed.

"Well, we don't have much longer before we're supposed to go back to Hogwarts. So if you want to go shopping, I guess you'd better go." Hermione stated, her smile fading slightly.

"Yeah." A few minutes passed. No-one moved. Remus and Hermione were still jointed at the wrist. "Well, I should go." He stood up, brushing snow out of his hair. Still holding Hermione's hand, as though reluctant to let it go, he smiled warmly.

"You're going to have to let me go if you want to leave." Hermione pointed out with a flickering smile.

"Alright then. I guess I shall have to let go." Seconds passed. Nothing happened. "Fine." Remus laughed, staring at their hands. "I'll close my eyes. On three, we both let go. One… two… three!"

"It didn't work." Hermione giggled, her eyes sparkling. Remus opened his eyes.

"Well then." He stated, smiling devilishly. "Miss Hermione… hey, what is your last name?" He interrupted himself. "I saw Dumbledore again shortly after I met you. I'm _sure_ he told me it when he asked me to take you to Gryffindor Tower, but since I saw him later, I can't remember it. And no-one has mentioned it again since then." He mused. Hermione squirmed inwardly, knowing Dumbledore must have Memory Charmed him. Telling him her name would prove disastrous in the future.

"It doesn't matter." She said lightly, smiling, and still clasping his hand.

"Fine." Looking down at her again, and still smiling devilishly, he kneeled in the snow. "Lady Hermione, since our hands seem to be inseparable, I feel highly inclined to ask if you will accompany me on a shopping trip in Hogsmeade." He asked in a mocking grave voice. His cheeks seemed unusually pink, even though they were both pale from being out in the cold snow.

"Is this new Sir Remus asking me to shop with him?" Hermione asked in the same tone. "Is he sure he wouldn't rather shop with Lady Lily?"

"Lord Remus wishes to shop with Lady _Hermione_. And yes, Sir Remus is asking Lady Hermione if she would wish to accompany him." He replied firmly. A snowflake landed on his nose, ruining the moment. He shook his head, and the snowflake went flying. Hermione laughed. "Lousy, moment ruining snowflake." Remus muttered, looking at the falling snow swirling in the air.

"Well, then yes. Lady Hermione would very much wish to accompany Lord/Sir Remus." She smiled happily, feeling a pink glow creep into her face.

"Well then." Remus said, pulling Hermione to her feet, "We shall head over yonder into the area where Lord Remus's shopping must be done, accompanied by Lady Hermione." They both laughed, doubling over with amusement.

"You do realize that we're both crazy?" Hermione spluttered.

"Yes, both Sir and Lord Remus, who happen to be the same person, me, do realize that we are indeed insane." He smiled.

"Well then, Lady Hermione thinks that we should begin walking in the direction where the shopping can be accomplished." Hermione laughed, swinging their hands.

"Well then, let's go!"

Laughing uncontrollably, the two friends walked down the snowy path, still joined at the wrist.

"He may need time," Hermione thought to herself, "But this is a start."

* * *

(A/N: So, March's chapter is up. Like? REVIEW:) I'm having SOOO much fun writing this story, so it may update sooner!)


	12. Vanessa Learns

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter related stuff, characters or anything else. They belong to J. K. Rowling.**

(A/N: Please, if you take the time to read my story, please spare just a few of your minutes to click the review button and send me your comments. Thanks! Smiles.)

_**Hermione's Troubles:**_

**_Chapter Twelve:_**

Time passed. Things between Hermione and Remus were rather tentative, but their friendship was blossoming strongly, with an underlying hint of something more hidden just beneath the surface.

"Hermione, what's the date today?" Remus asked quietly, looking up from his Charms essay. The silver motes in his misty eyes sparkled as Hermione looked up.

"It's the first of February." She replied rather absently. "Only fourteen more day till Valentines Day."

"Uh, thanks." Remus replied, looking at her quizzically. "So, you're counting the days until Valentines Day, huh?" He asked, feeling heat rise up his face.

"Huh?" Hermione looked up again. "What? Sorry, it's just I'm concentrating."

"I said 'So, you're counting the days until Valentines Day?'" Remus repeated, feeling like a moron. Avoiding her gaze he rolled up his parchment. Hermione knew she was blushing.

"I, uh, well, yeah." She concluded with a foolish grin. "Hey, wait; it's the first of February!" She suddenly exclaimed, comprehension dawning on her. "Remus, I'm really sorry, I have to go." She apologized while hastily shoving her ink, quill, books, and scroll of parchment into her bag. "I'm supposed to see Professor Dumbledore, and I forgot!"

"Ah, k. See you later." He smiled, and Hermione tore out of the Library as fast as she could manage while carrying the armload of books she couldn't fit into her bag.

Running in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room, she collided heavily with someone. They fell to the floor, books going everywhere.

"I'm so, so sorry!" Hermione exclaimed as she climbed to her feet. "Here let me help you up." She stretched out her hand, and Vanessa looked up.

"Oh, Hermione, it's you. I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going." She said apologetically. Her eyes shimmered with concern.

"No, I hit you." Hermione corrected, helping her friend up. "Actually, I was looking for you." She added.

"Well, you found me!" Vanessa laughed. "Here, let me carry some of these. I'm surprised you can walk under all these books, even I don't read that much." She smiled, picking up the books on the floor. "So why were you looking for me?"

"Professor Dumbledore told me to go see him today, and I was to bring you. Only I forgot until now." She added sheepishly.

"I gather you were in the Library with Remus?" Vanessa smirked.

"Well, yeah. But it wasn't like _that_!" She protested as Vanessa nodded knowingly. They hurried along through the hallways, heading for the stone gargoyle.

"So why does Professor Dumbledore want to see you, and why am I to be brought along?" Vanessa asked, smirking as she saw the stars twinkling in the night sky.

"I'm not really sure." Hermione replied honestly, shaking her head. "But it has something to do with you dying in three years." Her mind added silently. Hermione frowned, and stopped walking.

"What? What is it? Forgot to kiss Remus goodnight?" The raven haired teenager asked, voice bubbling with mirth.

"No! And you know we're just friends. He asked for time." Hermione retorted. "I was just… thinking." She said evasively. They both fell silent.

Arriving at the stone gargoyle, and stating the password, they climbed the spiral staircase and peeked through the open door into Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Where is he?" Hermione wondered out loud, seeing no one at the magnificent oak desk.

"Dunno." Vanessa shrugged, her black hair rippling down her back. "Let's just go i-oomph!" With a loud crash, Vanessa tripped and hit the floor. Professor Dumbledore sat up, wincing.

"Hello Miss Esprit, Miss Granger." Pulling herself into a sitting position, Vanessa looked mortified.

"Professor Dumbledore, I, I'm so, _so_ sorry." She gasped, holding a hand to her mouth in shock.

"That's fine Miss Esprit. Just please, next time, try not to wear boots." Dumbledore stood up, rubbing his side, as Vanessa looked down at her pert chocolate brown velvet boots.

"Really, Professor, I'm terribly sorry."

"It's fine." He sat down at his desk. "Please, have a seat." He indicated to the two girls. Hermione walked into the room and sat down, and Vanessa rose and sunk into one of the chairs, trying to hide her elegant boots under the hem of her robes.

"Professor, if you don't mind me asking, why were you lying on the floor?" Hermione inquired, trying not to laugh at the look of embarrassment on Vanessa's ivory face.

"I was stargazing." Dumbledore replied simply, with a kindly look on his face. Pointing to the ceiling he added, "I felt like it." Both girls looked up, and saw that the Headmaster had enchanted his office roof to act like the one in the Great Hall. Stars were twinkling in the midnight blue sky. "It's quite pleasant you know. And Mars is quite bright tonight."

"Professor, why did you want to see us?" Vanessa asked, quailing.

"It's time you were told the truth about Hermione." He shrugged. "Miss Granger?" Hermione stared at him.

"But, I, I can't tell anyone!" She exclaimed, drawing back.

"I want Miss Esprit to go with you." He said, his piercing eyes capturing hers. "You know why." He added seriously.

"Well, Vanessa, the, the truth is…" She gave Dumbledore a plaintive look. "She'll think I'm crazy." She warned. Turning back to Vanessa, she opened her mouth again. "Fine, I'm just going to state this."

"What?" Vanessa queried, a slight frown creasing her forehead.

"I'm not from this time. I'm born next year." She stated, frightening herself."

"But – that's impossible!" Vanessa exclaimed, standing up.

"No, it isn't. You see…" Hermione sighed. "In my own time, I cared about Remus. But, in my time, he happens to be 35." Vanessa just stared at her, eyes bulging. "I was looking at a yearbook from this year." She continued, strategically editing her tale, "And I saw my self in it." Vanessa took a step back. "I showed the book to Professor Dumbledore, who's the Headmaster in my time as well, and he told me that he'd met me before. That I'd gone back in time, somehow, and created a, a, a… time loop. That was the best way he could explain it." She said, nodding towards the 1987 version of Dumbledore. Vanessa's hands were clapped tightly over her mouth, and she took another step back. "So, he sent me back in time. He said, if I didn't go, time would be really screwed up. He also said that he remembered me… he said I made one Remus Lupin very happy." She continued, blushing crimson. Dumbledore tactfully shifted his gaze on to Vanessa. "So he did this spell on me, and it sent me back in time. To December the 14th this year, actually. He said I'd be here a few months. So I'll probably have to go back sometime this month or early next month at the latest. And that's it." She shrugged, looking carefully at Vanessa.

"Miss Esprit, Vanessa, sit down please." Dumbledore said. Even stated in such kindly tones, it was an order, not a request. Eyes bulging, Vanessa slowly edged back to her chair and sat down. "What Hermione says is true." Dumbledore continued. "And when I found out about your parentage, I used Fawkes to send a message to myself in the future." He looked gravely down at the raven-haired girl, staring over his half-moon glasses. His blue eyes lost their twinkle. "I found out you died in 1990." He stated. Vanessa looked at him, fear overriding her reaction to Hermione's story.

"I, I'm going to die in three years?" She whispered. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she stood up again and backed away towards the door. Hermione got up and walked over to her friend, enveloping her in a tight hug.

"I've found a way to prevent it. But only if you believe Hermione." He stated gravely. Both the girls returned to their seats and Vanessa gulped. She looked hesitantly at Hermione, and then steeled herself.

"I, I do believe her." She said, staring straight into Dumbledore's eyes.

"Well then, please stand in the centre of that rug over there." He pointed, picking up his wand.

"Miss Granger, I found out some things about the spell I used." He stated. "No-one can control when you'll go back. You'll simply be pulled away. Hopefully when you aren't surrounded by people." He added with a wry smile. Hermione nodded. "Miss Esprit, I am going to put a spell on you, so when Hermione goes back, you will be pulled along with her. You'll arrive in 2005." Vanessa gaped at him. "Will you accept this?"

"Yes. I will." She said bravely. Squaring her shoulders, she faced the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore raised his wand.

"_Magic, Future, Present, Past._

_Linked are you to Hermione's cast._

_Through time and space, you must go,_

_Go with back with her to the snow."_

Unlike the sparkles which had first covered Hermione, a silver thread of light shot out of Dumbledore's wand, wrapping around Vanessa in a misty cocoon till she was no longer visible. Then it seemed to sink into her skin, leaving the ex-Ravenclaw alone.

"That spell you cause you to go with her when she is pulled back to her time." Dumbledore repeated. There was a flash of flame in a corner of the office, and Fawkes sung melodically, flying to land on Dumbledore's desk.

"Ah, hello Fawkes." He said, stroking the Phoenix. The phoenix passed a piece of parchment that was in his beak to Dumbledore. "Thank you." Dumbledore thanked the firebird. Unfolding the note, he looked back up at the girls.

"Miss Esprit, come and sit down please." Vanessa walked weakly over to her chair and sat down again, paler than usual. "This is from me. It says that when it is time for you to be pulled back, silver sparkles will appear, slowly, then more quickly." Hermione, catching his eyes, nodded.

"When I came here, Dumbledore covered me in… glitter is the best word. It swirled around me, covering me." She explained.

"Well, now that the spell is done, you may go. When you see the silver sparkles, head for the most isolated place near you." He instructed. "Good luck." He smiled. "By the way, you have an extension on that Charms essay, since I took so much of your time tonight." Using his wand as a pen, Dumbledore scrawled something on a piece of paper. "This'll get you to the Gryffindor Common Room, since it is after-hours. Show it if you run into trouble." He said, passing them the slip of paper. "Goodnight."

"Thanks Professor Dumbledore." Hermione and Vanessa chorused, rising to their feet. "Goodnight."

* * *

(A/N: This is Aprils' chapter, unless I get more free time. I'm being over whelmed with School Certificate Assignments. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Eleven was SO fun to write, even if my friends now consider me legally insane. But I was always legally insane. Laughs. Just kidding! Ciao!)


	13. Unexpected Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter related stuff, characters or anything else. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not own any Lord of the Rings stuff; it belongs to J. R. R. Tolkien. And even though 'Professor Natikoshi' is NOT 'Arya' from 'Eragon,' The 'Eragon' trilogy does not belong to me either. By the way, she is also NOT Arwen! **

**Smiles.**

(A/N: Please, if you take the time to read my story, please spare just a few of your minutes to click the review button and send me your comments. Thanks! Smiles.)

_**Hermione's Troubles:**_

**_Chapter Thirteen:_**

"Good morning students! I hope you are all nice and refreshed for another day of magical learning?" Professor Dumbledore beamed down at the sea of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Slytherins, and Hufflepuffs. There was a clatter of golden knives, forks, and spoons as the teenagers gave him their attention. "I have just one announcement to make!" The Headmasters unbelievably cheery voice rang out through the hall. "This year, in honor of Valentines Day, roses will be for sale. Put two sickles per rose, and a piece of parchment with the recipients name on it, into an envelope, and owl them to my office. You may also add a message, and roses can be signed or anonymous. Everything will be treated as strictly confidential." Stunned but interested looks rippled through the Great Hall, teachers included. Dumbledore smiled. "That will be all. Enjoy your breakfast!" He sat down in his big oak chair, and began talking to Professor McGonagall, who seemed to be demanding something along the lines of 'what sort of wild stunt was he pulling this time.'

Down at the Gryffindor table, all the talk was about roses. Who they wanted a rose from, who they wanted to send one to, and who-would-get-roses-from-who. Lily gently grabbed James by the ear, pulling his head around to face her.

"Now James," The redhead began, "let's see…" She paused, pretending to count on her fingers. "How many roses do I want?" She pondered out loud, watching James's face slowly lose its color. Sirius gave his best friend a sympathetic grin.

"Don't think _you're_ getting away so easily!" Angelica exclaimed, catching the smile. Sirius grimaced.

"Five, ten…" Lily mused, furrowing her brow. Then she brightened, nodding triumphantly. "20!" She declared, eyes sparkling. "20 roses is a good, solid number!" She grinned evilly at James, who was doing his best to pretend he hadn't heard anything.

"Sending a rose, Hermione?" Vanessa's quiet voice inquired. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know… I'm not sure if I should." She replied softly, gazing mistily at Remus. "He said he wanted time. We're friends now; I don't want to push him, but…" She trailed off. After a few seconds the bushy haired witch directed her gaze at Vanessa, although it was no longer misty. "Aw, why not?" She said playfully. "Maybe I'll send just one." She smiled.

"Or a few?" Vanessa's eyes sparkled, and her mouth was twitching.

"Maybe." Hermione brushed a stray strand of hair away from her bacon and toast. "Will _you_ send any?" Vanessa avoided her gaze.

"Nah, no-one to send 'em to." She shrugged, flicking her long, wavy black hair flicking. Suddenly she looked up, smiling brightly. "Maybe, in the future," she winked, "I'll meet some incredibly kind, sweet, _charming_ guy. Maybe he'll even be cute!" Giggling slightly, she rolled her eyes. Lifting up a golden goblet, she drained her orange juice in a gulp. "Look, send one. You'll regret it 'later' if you don't." She counseled, serenely gathering her things. "I'll see you in Ancient Runes; I forgot my essay for Professor Miloket." With a wave, she glided out of the Hall.

Carrying her bag overloaded with books, Hermione strode in to Ancient Runes. Nodding to Vanessa, who was deeply immersed in a book about Elves, she slung her bag under her usual desk. After a few minutes, Remus walked in, looked around, and caught Hermione's eye. Smiling, he walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Hi Hermione." He said quietly, flicking a piece of his brown hair out of his eyes. "Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked, looking uncertain. Hermione felt her insides bubble and fizz.

"No, it's fine." She replied evenly, trying not to grin idiotically.

"So, why did you have to see Dumbledore last night?" Remus enquired. "You left in a hurry."

"Oh, it was just, ah, he wanted to ask me about my schoolwork, was I enjoying it here, you know." She shrugged.

"So, what did you say? How absolutely terrible we all are?" He joked.

"No. I told him how much I liked everyone here." She replied, knowing she stepped on dangerous ground.

"As entertaining as we all find this conversation, I'd appreciate it if it was continued outside my class." A light, airy voice rang out across the room. The Ancient Runes teacher, Professor Arya Natikoshi, stared at the pair. Her sparkly, deep forest green eyes focused on them as she lightly glided across the room. "No more talking." They both nodded mutely. "Thank you." The teacher floated back over to the blackboard, and continued writing down a complicated series of runes for them to translate. Hermione and Remus were completely silent.

"Umm, Hermione." Remus whispered cautiously, "Look, I was wondering if…" He trailed off, his grey eyes whirling.

"Yes?" Hermione whispered back, staring at him, her heart beating rapidly.

"You, see, there's a Hogsmeade trip on Valentines Day. I was wondering if, if you'd like to go with me?" He looked carefully into her eyes, deadly serious.

"Yes." Hermione whispered. Remus looked at her quizzically.

"Pardon?" He asked quietly. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"Yes." Hermione told him, smiling brightly. Remus looked at her, a radiant look of surprise and happiness blossoming over his pale, narrow face.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" A voice announced over their heads. Remus and Hermione jumped violently. They looked up guiltily. "Both of you, please stay behind after class. I wish to speak to you." The Professor shook her head, her long, dark hair rippling in the dappled light streaming in through the open windows.

"Yes Professor." They apologized.

"I'll let you two still sit together, but one more interruption and you're separated for the rest of the week." The Professor warned. "You have one more chance." Turning around, she continued to teach the class.

'Yes. I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you.' Hermione scrawled on a piece of parchment, sliding it to Remus. He looked at her with a wry smile, and nodded, grey eyes glittering. Professor Natikoshi turned around; they hurriedly concentrated on their work.

Finally, the bell for recess rang, echoing through the empty halls. Relieved, the Ancient Runes students gathered their bags and filed out of the classroom. Slightly apprehensive, Remus and Hermione approached their Professors desk. The beautiful maple desk had an enchanting pattern of interwoven leaves all around the edge.

"Professor, you wanted to speak to us?" Hermione said timidly when Arya showed no signs of looking up from her book.

"Oh, yes, yes, I did." She looked up, surprised. "I _was_ going to give you both a detention," Remus gaped at her; Professor Natikoshi was renowned for never giving detentions. "Because you just wouldn't stop talking, but…" She paused. "If you can answer my riddle, I'll let you off."

"Fine." Remus replied quickly.

"Alright then. The riddle is in Elvish, therefore runic, but we have not yet learnt this word. However, it is the answer to a famous riddle in a book I'm reading. The riddle is, 'Speak friend, and enter.' She smiled brightly at the two of them." Remus cast an agonizing look at Hermione.

"I know what it is." She countered triumphantly. "My parents are muggles, Lord of the Rings is one of my favourite trilogies." He brunette smiled "The answer is 'mellon.'" Arya looked shocked, then laughed, showing her perfect, unnaturally white teeth. Her laugh tinkled around the room, bringing smiles to Hermione and Remus's faces, it sounded like hundreds of tiny bells jingling at once, like tiny wind chimes fluttering in an autumn breeze.

"Very good Hermione!" The teacher said, clapping her hands together. "Excellent, fantastic!" She laughed. "And do you know much about Elves?" She inquired, pulling her hair behind one ear. Hermione was shocked. She saw Remus's eyes widen as he took in his teachers long, pointy ears. Suddenly the high cheekbones, airy grace, catlike eyes, and delicate, smooth features all made sense!

"Umm… ah… hmmm… I know a little about Elves." Hermione concluded in shock, mind deserting her as she realized what her Professor was.

"Good! By the way, I'd appreciate it if you kept my secret from the other students." Arya said with a wink. "Off you go now." With a smile, she rose from her desk and glided over to the door. Her light, lithe movements fitted were seamlessly perfect as she opened the door.

"We'll keep your secret." Remus promised valiantly, his silver eyes never leaving her forest green ones.

"Thank you." Professor Natikoshi replied, nodding serenely. "Although, I already knew you wouldn't tell anyone, otherwise I would never have shown you." With a misty smile she closed the door behind them.

"Well, that was… odd." Remus stated. "So you um, do want to go to Hogsmeade with me on Valentines Day?" He reconfirmed.

"Yes!" Hermione said excitedly. Then, blushing a fiery red, even more crimson that Hermione, he hugged her, pulling her tight. Hermione looked deep into his swirling grey eyes. "Are you sure?" She whispered into his ear. "Are you sure you want _me_?"

"Yes." Remus whispered back. Looking tenderly into her eyes, he leant forward.

"Oi! Remus! We know you're up here!" Hermione and Remus sprung apart. Thundering feet could be heard echoing along the passageway as James's voice rang out. In a fake, high pitched, 'girly' voice, Sirius called,

"Yoo-hoo! Remy darling, we know you're here somewhere!" Evil cackles burst from James.

"Sirius, what in the world was _that_?" James could be heard yelling. Remus rolled his eyes and Hermione hid a giggle.

"Ah, Moony, there you are!" Sirius said triumphantly as they emerged around the corner. "Oh, Hermione. Hi." He added, glancing at James and raising his eyebrows.

"We've thought of the best trick to play!" James announced, raising his eyebrows at Remus and giving Hermione a suggestive wink. They both went scarlet. Sirius and James exchanged looks and burst out laughing. Sirius cleared his throat.

"Terribly sorry if we _interrupted_ anything, Remus old pal!" He said animatedly, clapping Remus on the shoulder. James laughed, clutching his sides. A muffled giggle came from the door to the Ancient Runes classroom. All four looked at it funny, then James and Sirius started walking up the hall, dragging Remus with them. Hermione walked along side.

"Hermione, doing anything on Valentines Day?" Sirius asked, raising one eyebrow. Remus scowled at him.

"Err, yes." Hermione said, going pink.

"Sirius, be quiet." James stated firmly, after catching Remus's agonized look. "Leave them alone."

"Oh, fine." Sirius grumbled, smiling broadly. Remus resisted the urge to put his head in his hands.

"Hey, guys, so what's this fantastic trick you mentioned?" Remus asked desperately, changing the subject. Hermione gave him a relieved smile. Both Sirius and James smirked evilly.

"Oh, see tomorrow, we're planning to spell Professor Natikoshi's hair so it changes into different highlighter colours every few minutes!" James laughed.

"NO!" Remus and Hermione exclaimed.

"What's with you?" Sirius asked.

"Remus, they can't put spells on her, they'll bounce off because she's Elvish!" Hermione thought wildly, hoping he'd somehow get her silent message, while trying to think of an excuse. "Say something!" She mentally prodded him.

"It's because, umm…" A gasp came from the direction of the Ancient Runes door. Again, the four students looked at it weirdly, and then continued talking and walking down the hall.

"Wouldn't it look SO much better on Professor Miloket!" Hermione announced, relieved.

"Yeah!" Sirius, James, and Remus chorused. Remus gave her a thankful look. "Never thought of _that_!" Sirius exclaimed wickedly. "That'll be even better! But Remus, we'll need your help with the charm." Remus nodded.

"Anyway, did anyone actually _understand _what McGonagall was talking about in Transfiguration yesterday?" James added. "Because we have Transfiguration next."

The group of four continued strolling through the halls, smiling and talking happily.

That night, as Hermione went to climb into bed, she heard parchment rustle. Rummaging around on top of her pillow, she picked up a note. Drawing her curtains, she picked up her wand.

"Lumos." Light illuminated her bed. In beautifully written Elvish runes, the note read,

'Thank you for not giving away my secret.'

"Nox." Smiling, Hermione reached through the curtains to put her wand on her beside table. Slipping the note into her pillow, she laid down and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

(A/N: Professor Natikoshi is NOT Arwen from LOTR, and she is also NOT Arya from Eragon! They are just traits I like when applied to elves, because I didn't want the customary blonde Elves. Also, Arwen and Arya are my fave character in those trilogies! Byez for now!) 


	14. Wishes Fufilled

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter related stuff, characters or anything else. I also do not own any Lord of the Rings stuff; it belongs to J. R. R. Tolkien. And even though 'Professor Natikoshi' is NOT 'Arya' from 'Eragon,' The 'Eragon' trilogy does not belong to me either. By the way, she is also NOT Arwen! **

**Smiles.**

(A/N: Please, if you take the time to read my story, please spare just a few of your minutes to click the review button and send me your comments. Thanks! Smiles.)

_**Hermione's Troubles:**_

**_Chapter Fourteen:_**

The 14th of February dawned bright, sunny, with cloudless blue skies. Well, actually, the 14th of February dawned dark and stormy, with heavy grey clouds, violent winds, and even hail.

"Hermione, are you done _yet_?" Lily demanded impatiently from outside the bathroom.

"Nearly!" Hermione called. Grabbing her wand off the marble sink, she emerged form the bathroom. Lily's jaw dropped.

Hermione was wearing a beautiful elegant velvet red dress. The dress was perfect. It was a deep crimson, accentuating her hair and chocolate brown eyes. It pulled reasonably tight down to her waist, then draped beautifully, reaching her ankles. The arms reached her wrists, and the dress had a small v-neck. The wrists, hem, and neck of the dress was webbed in intricate embroideries. Her normally bushy hair had been tamed using various potions and was now sleek and shiny, cascading down her back in light brown ripples. Lily dropped her wand, and it hit the edge of a bed with a clatter, causing everyone else to look up.

"Wow." Angelica stated.

"You don't think I overdid it, do you?" Hermione asked worriedly, a slight frown creasing her forehead.

"No, no, you look _perfect_." Angelica breathed. "Utterly perfect. And the boots just add to it." Hermione was wearing beautiful chocolate brown velvet boots. She lifted her dress slightly so the group could see them better. They came to a petite point, had delicate gold embroidery along the sides, and chocolate velvet strips wound up around them, starting from the ankle and ending at the top of the boots. The boots reached about ¾ of the way up her shin, and had about 5cm high heels on them, which weren't that high, just high enough to be barely noticeable.

"Remus'd have to be completely insane not to love you after _this_." Lily said with a mischievous grin. "Although, being him, it'd matter, like, he'd not simply ignore all this," She continued, fumbling over her words, "But even if you were as ugly as a gargoyle today he'd still care about you." Hermione turned the same colour as her dress.

"Uh, thanks, I think." She said shyly.

"Hey, wait for me before you go down there, okay?" Lily asked, stooping to pick up her wand. She entered the bathroom and closed the door.

"Hermione, you look _lovely_." Vanessa reassured her friend, who was nervously twirling her wand in her fingers.

"'K." Hermione said softly. "Thanks." She smiled weakly, looking rather pale now she'd stopped blushing.

Fifteen minutes later Lily emerged from the bathroom and everyone was ready. Lily was wearing a stunning emerald green willowy dress, which contrasted well with her ruby hair, as well as the earrings and necklace James had given her for Christmas, but she still didn't look as good as Hermione.

"I wonder what is taking those girls so _long_?" Sirius grumbled.

"Yeah, those 20 roses won't have a chance to _arrive_ if they don't emerge soon." James complained. Sirius snickered, and Remus hid a wry smile.

"I can't believe you actually bought Lily _twenty_ roses." Gryffindors beater laughed.

"And this is from the one who wanted to send roses to the _entire_ female school entity!" James retorted. Sirius stopped smirking, but Remus laughed.

"Hey, I bet they'll come down soo – whoa." Remus stated in shock, his jaw dropping to hit the flagstones. The other two guys spun around to face the staircase. James thought he'd never seen a prettier thing, the four girls walking one by one down the stairs, Lily, Hermione, Angelica, and Vanessa.

"Lily, you look radiant!" James exclaimed, running over to sweep Lily up. In his eyes, she was the most beautiful thing to ever walk the earth. At that moment Sirius considered Angelica, in her striking midnight blue, to be the most gorgeous thing on two legs.

But Remus had eyes only for Hermione.

"Uh, hi Remus." She said awkwardly as he met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"You look… wonderful." The werewolf said softly, at a loss for words.

"Thanks." She said shyly.

"I got you a present." She said shyly, passing his a bulky package wrapped in shiny blue paper.

"Thank you." Remus replied shyly, leading her over to the only unoccupied couch in the room, since Sirius and Angelica were cuddled up in the other one, James and Lily were curled up together in an armchair, and Vanessa was quietly sitting in the only other chair, staring out at the stormy weather. Opening the heavy package, it opened on to a series of 7 books. 'Defense Against the Dark Arts – Advanced by Shamanique Erable.' Remus's face lit up. "Thank you!" He said, smiling pleasurably. "I've wanted these books for ages! How did you know!"

"When we were in Hogsmeade I saw you looking wistfully at these books for ages." Hermione said, smiling, glad her gift had brought his happiness.

"I've got something for you." He replied quietly, standing and lifting her to her feet. "But not here."

Smiling shyly, he led her out of the Common Room. Walking through the halls, hand in hand, he led her into the Library. "Astronomy Tower was too crowded, and the Hufflepuffs needed their Common Room." He joked. Walking over to where Hermione knew his secret alcove was, she vaguely remembered to act surprised. "Moony." He muttered, and the shelves slid open a crack, just big enough for them to slide through. "Dumbledore gave me permission to create this place." He explained.

"Ah, k. Cool!" Hermione replied, smiling shyly at his excitement.

"Now, I have something for you." Remus repeated, leading Hermione over to sit on the window seat, and sitting down beside her.

Reaching in to the pocket of his rather shabby cloak, he pulled out a rose, and two small packages wrapped in vivid orange wrapping paper. Remus wrinkled his nose at the sight of the tissue paper. "I tried to get red." He apologized lightheartedly, "But orange was the only colour left." He smiled wryly, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"It's fine. It's… unique." Hermione smiled, conjuring a vase and water for the rose, and placing it on a small coffee table. "Thank you." He looked at her uncertainly, and Hermione leant forward and hugged him. "Which one should I open first?" She whispered, feeling tingles run across her body.

"That one." Remus pointed to the smaller of the two packages. Slowly, Hermione tore open the wrapping paper, revealing a small, red velvet cube. "Open it." Remus urged, holding one of her hands. Hermione lifted open the top of the box, and saw a beautiful, delicate golden butterfly, around the size of a tennis-ball including its wingspan. It sparkled, and the wings opened and closed of their own accord.

"It – it's _beautiful_!" Hermione gasped, setting the butterfly in her hand.

"It goes in your hair." Remus explained. "May I?" Hermione nodded, and Remus picked up the butterfly and stood up, walking around to sit behind her. With gentle hands, he swept up the front sides of Hermione's hair, leaving just a few locks framing her face, and pulled it high on the back of her head. Then he fastened it there, so the waves pulled back tumbled down to join the rest of her hair as it flowed down her neck.

"Remus, thank you!" Hermione breathed, almost inaudibly.

"Open the other one." He compelled her, sitting back around infront of her. Trembling, Hermione slowly opened the wrapping paper, smiling at the brightness of the orange, which was like the colour road crews used to be distinguished better. Seeing a round, sapphire blue coloured jewelry box, her heart fluttered. Staring into Remus's grey silver eyes, which were whirling, she slowly creaked open the box. Inside, on a bed of sapphire blue velvet, was the Evenstar necklace. The exact identical copy of the necklace Aragorn was given by Arwen, perfect in every detail. Its shining, ornate, delicate silver and diamond pendant seemed to glow with a steady silvery white light, lighting up the little space.

"Remus..." Hermione gasped in shock. "This is, this is…" She stared at him.

"Do you like them?" He asked cautiously, anxiety playing across his pale features.

"Yes!" Hermione replied emphatically, nodding. "They're… beautiful." She whispered. Remus lifted the necklace out of the case, its silver chain pooling like liquid in has hand. Shifting behind her, he lifted her hair and did up the clasp, then shifted back around infront of Hermione.

"It's perfect." He stated, staring into her eyes, which were like swirling pools of melted chocolate. "I hoped you'd like it, since you told Professor Natikoshi that you adored Lord of the Rings." He smiled gently.

"They're… amazing, Remus. Thank you." She whispered. She leant closer to him, until they were only millimeters away. Slowly, Remus shifted the loose locks of hair around her face, and set them behind her ears. Then, ever so slowly, he leant forward and kissed her gently.

* * *

(A/N! Aw, their first kiss! Like? Review! I'm sorry to announce that there will probably be only about 3 (unlikely) to seven (more likely) chapters until the conclusion to this story. I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but I just felt this was how I wanted it to be.

Ciao till the next chapter!)


	15. Picnic Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter related stuff, characters or anything else. It belongs to J.K Rowling. I also do not own any Lord of the Rings stuff; it belongs to J. R. R. Tolkien.**

(A/N: Please, if you take the time to read my story, please spare just a few of your minutes to click the review button and send me your comments. Thanks! Smiles.)

_**Hermione's Troubles:**_

**_Chapter Fifteen:_**

"Wow. Hermione, did Remus give you _those_!" Lily gasped as Hermione emerged from the bathroom.

"Yesterday." She said quietly, smiling shyly.

"They're _beautiful_." Lily breathed; staring as the butterfly slowly opened and closed its golden wings. The Evenstar necklace gave off a faint silver glow, and Lily's eyes grew wide.

"Liar." Renae's voice cut across the dormitory. "Remus doesn't have the money to buy _those_." She sneered. "It's obvious you're just making it up."

"Renae, just because you're jealous that Remus likes Hermione, not you, that's no reason to be so _mean_." Angelica said viciously, standing up so she towered over the willowy blonde. "I happen to know that Remus _did_ buy those, and that he's been hoarding his money since around _Christmas_ to buy them!" The chocolate skinned girl retorted. "Sorry about this, Hermione." She added. Renae looked affronted.

"He said _himself_ he wasn't over Lily!" She said shrilly, flicking her blonde locks. "So if he still liked Lily at Christmas, why would he be saving money to buy those for _Hermione_!" She yelled back. Lily cast an apologetic glance at Hermione, and then opened her mouth, emerald eyes flashing.

"Because he wanted time to be sure he didn't care about me any more!" The redhead stated scathingly. "Because he's liked Hermione since around when she arrived and Dumbledore called him to show her around!" Hermione blushed scarlet, one slender hand reaching up to touch her necklace gently. "Because he _liked_ her, but he's always liked me, and needed to deal with that, yet he realized he really wanted to be with _Hermione_." She finished in a deadly voice. "If you can't deal with the fact that he doesn't reciprocate your feelings, _go somewhere else_."

"If you _truly_ cared about Remus, it wouldn't matter to you if he liked Hermione. Because if caring about Hermione makes him happy, then his happiness should be enough for you, even if he doesn't feel the same way about you." Angelica stated, her eyes drilling into Renae.

The willowy blonde whipped out her wand. Before she could even open her mouth, Vanessa, who had been sitting on her bed, mildly watching the proceedings, whipped out _her_ wand.

With just a twitch of her raven black wand, in dead silence, Renae was gone.

"What did you _do_?" Angelica gasped, eyes wide. Everyone looked shocked. Vanessa shrugged.

"Simple Non-verbal Banishing Charm." She explained, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"That was… _fast_." Lily said quietly. Vanessa shrugged, looking uncomfortable.

"Did you guys really mean all that?" Hermione said quietly, staring at Lily. They looked uncomfortable.

"Well, yes." The red-head replied uncomfortably. "You weren't really supposed to know." She admitted. "But it's true." Hermione smiled, her face lighting up.

"Couldn't be helped. Renae was being a git." Sirius's girlfriend giggled. "Where'd you Banish her to, anyway?" She inquired. Vanessa mumbled something.

"What?" Lily leaned in to hear, missing the words. Hermione was staring out a window, one hand clasping her necklace.

"Slytherin Common Room." Vanessa mumbled. "She'll think her own spell backfired. All three girls looked at Vanessa in shock.

"Remind me not to make you mad." Angelica said with a weak smile. Vanessa stared down at her hands, dropping her wand. It hit the flagstones with a clatter, rolling across the floor. A single tear dripped from her eyes, falling onto her robes.

"Vanessa, don't cry!" Hermione said in surprise, walking over and hugging her friend. Lily sat down on the raven-haired girls other side, concern shining in her jade coloured eyes.

"I'm sorry. 'Tis just that for the first time I felt like I had _friends_." She sniffed.

"That's not going to change simply because you sent Renae into the Slytherin Common Room!" Angelica exclaimed. "Why would it? She was being a prat, and probably would have cursed Hermione, Lily, and me, had you not intervened!" Vanessa smiled weakly.

"C'mon, let's go downstairs. Hermione's got one special guy who's been waiting for her to come downstairs since she went to bed about nine hours ago." Lily joked, pulling Vanessa to her feet, and passing the ebony wand back to its owner.

"Hey!" Hermione retorted, smiling.

"Just out of curiosity, what's the core in your wand?" Lily asked, diverting the subject.

"A gold phoenix feather. It was my mothers' wand. It's all I've got left from her, along with a note saying she loved me, and to guard it well. Apparently it is a family heirloom, and…" She trailed off, and Hermione's eyes widened.

"Uh, yeah, apparently it's a family heirloom. My father was killed by a rampaging manticore. My mother couldn't get him to St. Mungo's in time. He died three months before I was born. My mother died when I was three. I can just remember her. Maya." She whispered. There was an awkward silence.

"Anyhow, I've got to go. I jut realized I need to see Professor Dumbledore about something." She said evasively, rising from the bed and wiping her tear streaked cheeks.

As soon as the group of four emerged down the spiral staircase, Remus walked up to Hermione, who kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Hi Remus." She said quietly.

"Good morning Hermione." He smiled wryly.

"Oi, Lily, we heard yelling from up there. What's up?" James said loudly across the room.

"Oh, uh, there was a little argument. Nothing big." She shrugged.

"Anyway," Remus began, turning away from the discussion and back to Hermione, "Since we have no classes today, it being a Sunday, and it's finally stopped raining," He glanced out the window, looking out over the grounds, which were bathed in a golden, sunny light, and took a deep breathe. "Did you maybe want to go for a picnic?" He asked shyly. "I mean, yesterday was… but…" The werewolf trailed off. He looked down, causing his light brown hair to flick with the motion.

"Of course I'll come!" Hermione said, smiling brightly, and acutely aware that everyone's attention was focusing vividly on them. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I guess I was afraid that…" He trailed off again, shrugging. Then he smiled.

"So, now we're all paired up," Remus and Hermione turned scarlet. "I think a picnic is definitely in order. Unless?" Sirius looked at Remus with a raised and suggestive eyebrow.

"No, it's fine! You can all come." Remus said hurriedly, glancing at Hermione, who was still crimson.

"Yeah. Cool." Sirius replied, nodding knowingly. "So where is this supposed 'picnic' to be held?" He grinned evilly.

"Far side of the Lake. The clearing. You know where. Fly there. One o'clock." Remus stated, his hand sliding to hold Hermione's as he smiled.

----------

"So it's James in the lead – no, wait – Lily's gaining fast – C'mon James, fly faster – James, you _pansy_! Can't let a girl, let alone a non-Quiddichy girl beat you! James's fallen behind – Lily punching the air – big mistake there, Potter's catching up – only a few centimeters behind – and – and… PRONGS IS THE WINNER!" Sirius yelled triumphantly from a tree branch, firing gold sparkles up into the air with his wand. "GO PRONGS!" Sirius yelled, pumping his fist.

"Sorry Lil." James said jokingly, swinging an arm around his girlfriends' waist. "But honestly, he called me a pansy! I had to defend my honour!" James fortified, smiling wildly.

"What honour, James Potter!" Lily laughed. "Beating your girlfriend in a race. _Very_ un-chivalrous!" Sliding out of his embrace, she wrapped her arms around herself. James knelt on the ground infront of her.

"Oh my dear, glorified – er, glori_ous _Lily." James corrected himself hastily, smirking. "I am truly sorry if I have somewhat besmirched your pride, beating you un-chivalrously in a simple race." He said with a mocking smile, using one hand to flick his hair dramatically.

"Oh James!" Lily said, collapsing beside him in laughter. "You are so _weird_!" James smirked again.

"Oh, trust me, Lily darling, I know. It's one of my most defining attributes. That and my perfect, gorgeous body, along with my genius and Quidditch honed senses, is what makes me so _irresistible_." He gloated. Sirius laughed so hard the pine tree shook. Unfortunately, it shook so hard he fell out of the tree. Right on top of Remus.

_THUD!_

"AUGH!"

"OW!"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" James and Lily collapsed, clutching at each other, laughing so hard they cried.

"That _hurt_." Sirius moaned, rubbing his shoulder.

"You don't say." Remus rolled his eyes. "Sirius, get out of my lap."

"If I was Hermione you wouldn't mind." Sirius retorted, batting his eyes.

"_Hey_!" Hermione said indignantly. "Sirius!" Remus smiled.

"Sirius, as your girlfriend, I _forbid_ you to sit in Remus's lap!" Angelica smiling, rubbing her abused sides, still sniggering. "Now come here and I'll kiss you better."

"_Oh_-KAY!" Sirius said gleefully, jumping up. He strode purposefully over to Angelica, pulled her to him, and kissed her theatrically.

"Whoa! Go Sirius!" James cheered.

"James!" Lily elbowed him in the side.

"OW!"

"Remy, I suppose you want me to kiss you better too?" Hermione said in a coy voice, surprising herself. Remus stared at her in shock. So did everyone else.

"_Hermione_?" Sirius said dumbfounded, breaking away from Angelica to stare at her. Everyone's eyes were glued on her face, which was quickly turning ruby red.

"I, uh, um, I…" In shame, she covered her face with her hands. "I didn't mean it like _that_!" She said, mortified. "That came out wrong." Beet red, she looked around at the others. Suddenly, James started laughing.

"H – Hermione!" James stuttered. "I mean, you _are_ shy, and I can honestly tell you that sometimes you should be a bit more outgoing, but…" He shook his head, tears of mirth streaming down his cheeks. Smiles were slowly ebbing into the stunned faces around her. "That was totally _brazen_!" He gasped, wiping his cheeks with the back of his hand. James laughter was contagious, and everyone joined in.

"You know Hermione," Remus said with a raised eyebrow, "I wouldn't mind that kiss." He announced with a wry smile. Total silence reigned.

Slowly, eyes never leaving his face, Hermione rose, and strode over to Remus. It was so quiet you could hear her very footsteps crunching on the grass, and the swish of her cloak. The only noise in the clearing was the birds, cheeping and twittering happily in the background, their sweet song weaving magic through the moment.

"Well then, I guess I'd better live up to my startling promise," she pronounced, sliding down next to him. Slowly, she leant over and kissed him softly. After a stunned silence, Sirius let out a sudden whoop, startling them apart.

"_Sirius_!" Angelica wailed. "You ruined the moment!" Cuffing him lightly on the back of the head, she added, "That was _so_ cute!" Lily tilted her head on one side, looking at them through her catlike emerald eyes, amusement and delight shining in their jade depths.

"Hey, can we eat now?" James complained loudly. "I'm hungry." Hermione laughed and got up, beginning to unpack the multiple baskets of food.

"Where did you guys _get_ all this!" She exclaimed, pulling out a chocolate mud cake, several plates of sandwiches, bottles of butterbeer, chocolate, and finally, a roast beef, complete with gravy. James shrugged, and Angelica looked guilty.

"Kitchens." The black girl replied. "We asked the house-elves to give us as much food as they could cram into the baskets." A guilty grin played across her full mouth. "They didn't know I enchanted the baskets to make them twice as big." She added. "I know how much Sirius eats."

"Well, let's eat!" James announced, spreading the last of the food from the baskets onto a blanket, with Lily's help, and handing out plates and cutlery.

"They even packed goblets!" James said with an I-told-you-so look. Lily laughed and shook her head. James, sit down!" She said gaily, pulling him down beside her. Hermione curled up beside Remus, who had a misty smile flickering on his wry mouth.

"Well tuck in!" He announced to the group. Instantly, everyone began grabbing enormous amounts of food.

When the meal was over, and everything had been packed away, Lily rose to her feet, pulling James up, who was in a staring contest with Sirius. With a pointed look at Angelica, she announced,

"Well, this was so fun, but James and I really must be going. See you later!" She waved, passing James his broom.

"Ha, James, you lost man!" Sirius said joyfully. "I _win_!"

"She interfered!" James retorted.

"So?"

"Meh, Bye!" James called, being dragged along by Lily. Lily rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Yeah, Sirius and I must also be… going." Angelica spluttered, hauling Sirius to his feet, which, even though Angelica was strong due to constantly playing Quidditch, was a hard feat, as Sirius was quite muscular and slightly broad shouldered, whereas James was quite thin in contrast.

"But, I don't wanna go!" Sirius whined.

"Come _on_, Sirius." Angelica said forcefully. "I'll give you a biscuit if you come." She lured.

"A _biscuit_! _Score_!" Sirius jumped on his broom, smiling idiotically. "Even though I don't really find biscuits very appealing." He said sardonically. The four of them flew off into the blue sky.

"Well, that was subtle." Remus said wryly, smiling and shaking his head. "_Honestly_."

"Well, after my extremely embarrassing comment earlier, I'm not surprised." Hermione laughed. "I felt _so_ dumb."

"You're never dumb." Remus reassured her, tucking a lock of her bushy hair behind her ear. "Sometimes you say un-structured and slightly uncoordinated comments, but you're never dumb. Shy, beautiful," Hermione went scarlet. "Smart, book-loving, and sometimes rather brazen, but never dumb." He added with a laugh. "Come on, I want to show you something. I bet that's why they left us alone." Remus stated, climbing to his feet and collecting their brooms. "Follow me."

"Remus, where _are_ we?" Hermione said worriedly, a slight frown creasing her forehead. "We've been walking for ages. And I can hear water."

"We're nearly there." Remus said quietly. "Look." Walking up to a thin, swishing curtain of ivy, he pushed it aside.

"Remus, it's, it's _beautiful_." Hermione gasped. Climbing up onto a rock, he leant down and gave Hermione his hand.

"Up here." He said, helping her climb up the rock. "Look."

Their view encompassed a beautiful waterfall, surrounded by high cliffs. "We're just on the very borders of Hogwarts." He announced. "That river," he announced, pointing down at the gushing icy water flowing turbulently down below, "feeds into the Black Lake."

"Remus, this is perfect." Hermione whispered, sitting down beside him. "How did you find this place?" Remus avoided her gaze.

"There's something I have to tell you." He said seriously, clasping her hand.

"Yes?" Hermione asked, already knowing what it was. She leant against his, but Remus wriggled away.

"I'm a werewolf." He stated flatly. "Once a month, every full moon, I turn into a bloodthirsty, dangerous killing machine." He stared into her chocolate brown eyes, seemingly searching for something. "You don't look surprised. Or horrified." He added mordantly.

"Why should I?" Hermione said quietly, meeting his gaze. "It doesn't change who you are."

"But-"

"Unless you purposefully went outside and taunted a werewolf, it's not something you could have controlled." Hermione said smoothly, her mind adding, "At least he doesn't know, yet, how I first reacted to him being a werewolf." She shrugged mentally. "Remus, I don't care." She said out loud. "Being a werewolf doesn't change who you are." Remus looked at her gratefully.

"Really?" He said quietly. "You don't care?"

"No." Hermione said forcefully, snuggling up against him. "Remus, I don't care. Not one bit. So you're a werewolf. It doesn't matter to me." He stared gratefully into her eyes.

"You're wearing the butterfly, I see. And the necklace. And they are not at this moment soaring angrily down into the river." He put his arm around her. "Good."

For over an hour they sat like that. Hermione leaning against him, Remus with his arm around the girl he loved. The butterfly fluttering, opening and closing its wings, and the necklace still emitting its silvery glow, as their owner and giver sat quietly, staring out into the misty waterfall, contented. At that moment, with birds piping their melodies through the air, and glossy green leaves swishing in the wispy breeze, to the two humans sitting in the dappled sunshine below, the only thing that mattered was each other.

* * *

(A/N: Can you _believe_ I completely forgot about Remus seeing his lycanthropy as an issue? I totally forgot until I realized I should write that in, because he'd see it as a major divide between them. It may seem a bit sudden, but my theory is that he loves her, and trusts her, so with some (unseen) prompting from Lily, he reveals his darkest secret. Aww.

Also, I wanted to write in Renae's reaction, since it had to happen eventually. In addition, it also shows off Vanessa's unusual power.

**Vanessa's Story:**

Yes, as I hinted, her wand did belong to Rowena Ravenclaw. What I didn't include earlier was that after Slytherin split from the group of four, when Rowena became pregnant, she hid it well, so no-one knew about her daughter. When the child was born she fostered it with her closest friend, who'd just had a baby girl. They passed Rowena's daughter, Alenor, off as the other child's twin, for the girls' own safety, and no-one saw anything odd in Rowena and Godric visiting their best friends' children.

It seemed like too much to try and fit in, and unrelated to the story, so I'm including it here. That's why, after Rowena and Godric died, no-one, not even Slytherin or Hufflepuff, knew about the child. (Except the Sorting Hat.)

Well, that's Vanessa's story!

_Ciao_!)


	16. Sadness Returning

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter related stuff, characters or anything else. They belong to J.K Rowling.**

(A/N: Please, if you take the time to read my story, puh-lease, spare just a few of your minutes can you _own_ minutes? to click the review button and send me your comments. Thanks! Smiles.)

_**Hermione's Troubles:**_

**_Chapter Sixteen:_**

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione called hesitantly into the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore appeared from around a corner at the back of the room.

"Yes? Oh, Miss Granger." He said smiling. He strode over to his oak desk and sat down, leaning back in his chair. "How can I help you?" He inquired, looking over his half-moon glasses. "Please, sit." He gestured to a chair, and Hermione sat down, removing the butterfly from her hair and unclasping her necklace.

"Well Professor, I have a question to ask you." Hermione began, pooling the necklace in her palm.

"Go on." Dumbledore said, looking at her intently.

"Well, you see, Remus gave me these," She began, showing him the butterfly and pendant, "and I really want to take them with me when I leave. It's just that I'm not sure if I simply wear them whether they'll come to my time." She said, blushing. Fawkes cooed. "I was wondering if there was a way you could spell them, like the spell you put on Vanessa, to make sure they'll come with me."

"Certainly, Miss Granger, I'd be glad to comply." Dumbledore said, putting out his hand. Gingerly Hermione placed the butterfly and necklace into Dumbledore's hand. Dumbledore pulled out his wand.

"I'd have tried myself, I know the spell used on me and Vanessa, but I didn't want to mess it up." Hermione admitted, batting her bushy hair away from her face.

"I understand." Dumbledore said kindly. "These are uncommonly thoughtful gifts." Hermione's face flared pink again. Pulling out his wand, Dumbledore pointed it at the jewelry.

"I just really wanted to make sure I could keep them." Hermione said, smiling shyly. Dumbledore began to chant.

"_Magic, Future, Present, Past._

_Linked are you to Hermione's cast._

_Through time and space, you must go,_

_Go with back with her to the snow."_

"Thank you Professor." Hermione said gratefully. Professor Dumbledore handed back the jewelry.

"That's fine Miss Granger. It was my pleasure. I must say, I shall be sorry to lose you, and Vanessa, when you leave. I guess my only consolation will be I know I'll see you in the future." He smiled. "You should go now. The Minister for Magic, Cohen Timothy, I know, odd name, will be here any moment." Hermione stood up, clipping the butterfly back into her hair.

"Once again, thank you Professor. In case I don't see you again now, goodbye."

"Good-bye Miss Granger. Good luck." Dumbledore waved, smiling kindly. "Off you go." Clasping the necklace as she walked, Hermione left his office, smiling sadly.

"Hmmm. It's the 23rd of February. I'll probably go back any day now." She muttered to herself. On the way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, she passed Professor Milotic, who was looking particularly disgruntled. Hermione stifled a laugh as the Charms Professor's hair changed from a fluorescent green to a hot pink. No-one was yet able to counter the charm.

"5 points from Gryffindor." The Professor said, seeing her smother her laughter. An angry frown disfigured his face. The thin, unremarkable man stomped off down the hall. As he walked off, his hair changed to a highlighter orange. Hermione smiled, remembering the unusual coloured wrapping of her Valentines Day gifts. Turning around, she was suddenly eye to eye with Remus.

"Hermione." He said, smiling. "I was on my way to the Library. Want to come?" He slipped his hand in hers as Hermione nodded.

"So where have you been all morning?" He asked, flicking a piece of his light brown hair out of his eyes as they entered the hidden alcove room.

"Ah, had to see Dumbledore." Hermione replied.

"Ah, k. Well, I was going to work on my Arithmancy Project, but…" Remus began, sitting down.

"No, that's fine." Hermione reassured the werewolf, sitting beside him on the window seat. "I've got a book."

"'K." Remus said, smiling. He leant over and kissed her, then took out his quill, a few books, and a piece of parchment.

A while later, Remus set his work down beside him. Hermione looked up, bushy hair swishing. Remus plucked the book out of her hands.

"Remus?" Hermione inquired. Remus grabbed both her hands, and Hermione turned to face him.

"Hermione, I love you." Remus said quietly, staring into her eyes. Hermione gasped. "I mean, I know it's so soon and all," Remus began hurriedly, "but-"

"Remus, I love you too." Hermione replied, feeling unbelievably overjoyed. She kissed him. As they went to kiss again, Hermione saw silver sparkles appear, landing on Remus's robes. She pulled back, horror playing across her fine features.

"_Hermione_, what's wrong?" Remus said worriedly. More silver glitter began to appear, floating down to land in Hermione's bushy brown hair. "What the?" Remus said in confusement. "Where's this _glitter_ coming from?" Hermione felt tears prick at her eyelids, and she wrenched herself out of the circle of Remus's arms. "Hermione, what is it?" He asked, more anxious.

"Remus, I have to go." Hermione said, tears beginning to form at her eyelashes. "I'm so, so sorry." Standing up, she hurried over to the opening/exit to the room. "It's nothing you did, or said, and I'm so, so sorry." Hermione felt tears flowing down her face, dropping to hit the floor. "Moony." The opening appeared. "I love you." Dashing over, she kissed him, and then tore out of the room and into the Library. The silver sparkles were just beginning to cloud her vision when someone clutched at her arm. "Remus, please, I have to go." She said angrily, tears streaming from her eyes, obscuring her vision.

"Hermione, it's me, Vanessa." Agitated hands clutched her arm. "C'mon."

The raven-haired girl dragged a distraught Hermione out of the Library and into the nearest girls' toilet, only just able to see through the sparkly silver glitter. Sobbing uncontrollably, the bushy haired girl violently batted at the glitter, trying to shake it off. Suddenly, Vanessa screamed as everything went silver, and Hermione jammed her eyes closed, wiping at the water coursing down her cheeks.

"Where, where _are_ we?" Vanessa said shakily, clinging to Hermione's arm. Sadly, the other girl opened her eyes, seeing again the disturbing absolute whiteness she'd first seen when being sent back in the first place. "I can hear Dumbledore. What's going on?" The ex-Ravenclaw whispered. In the background, Dumbledore's voice could be heard, chanting the same cast that had sent Hermione to the past, intermingled with the chant he'd used to make sure Vanessa would be sent too.

"Augh?" Hermione exclaimed hurriedly, hand whipping up to her head. Feeling the gold butterfly slowly opening and closing its wings, her other hand reaching up to clasp her necklace, she took a deep, ragged breath. "Okay, they're there." She sighed.

Suddenly, Dumbledore's voice got louder, and louder. Vanessa clutched Hermione's arm even harder, her wand poking into Hermione's wrist.

THUD!

With a loud thump, they hit solid ground. On impact, Vanessa threw her wand so it wouldn't snap if it hit the floor. The thin piece of wood clattered, rolling as it hit the flagstones.

The Professor Dumbledore of 2005 looked up as two student suddenly materialized in his office, thumping onto his rug.

"You're back." He said mildly to Hermione, getting up and helping the girls to their feet. Miss Granger had streaks down her cheeks from crying, her cheeks were red, and her hair stuck up at odd angles.

"Professor." She said formally, seeing him. Then she burst into quiet, racking sobs. Vanessa walked over, putting an arm around Hermione's shoulders. Dumbledore picked up the black wand that had been tossed, and handed it back to its owner.

"I'm gathering you are Vanessa Esprit, heir of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor?" He said pleasantly. Vanessa nodded, looking worriedly at Hermione.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore." She replied quietly, nudging Hermione over to a chair.

"Miss Granger, you're back in 2005." Dumbledore commented, lifting Hermione's chin so she had to look at him.

"I know." She said sadly.

"The date is the 14h of December." He said quietly, staring into her eyes.

"How much time has passed?"

"Only about fifteen minutes here. Just long enough for me to talk to my past self, for me to explain some things to Professor McGonagall, and accomplish some other matters."

"'K." She whispered. "Do I have to see Professor McGonagall now? She went into your study. What did you tell her?" She asked, curiously, looking up of her own accord.

"I told her the truth." Dumbledore shrugged, looking at her carefully. "About why you are gone. I told her it would have to wait until you returned for the other matter to be concluded." Hermione nodded.

"Now, Miss Esprit." Dumbledore continued, diverting his attention. "I understand you've been moved to Gryffindor?" Vanessa nodded. "You'll find things are slightly different now, but I'll call someone to show you around." Vanessa nodded again. "If you'll wait outside my office, someone, a tall boy with red hair and freckles, called Ron, will be along shortly. Say you've moved from France, and previously attended Beauxbatons." Dumbledore suggested. "And don't mention anyone from your year. Please go now; I need to speak to Miss Granger privately." Vanessa gulped.

"Yes Professor." She said obediently, nodding. "Bye Hermione." The tall, green eyed girl walked over to the door and left, closing the door behind her.

"Miss Granger?" Hermione looked up. "I'm sorry you had to go through this." He said gently. "But you need to speak to Professor McGonagall as soon as possible. Remus," A spasm marred Hermione's features for a few seconds. "I'm sorry." Dumbledore said, kindness audible in his voice. "Professor Lupin," Hermione twitched, "Has been confined to his rooms. The matter can't be resolved until you speak to your Head of House." Hermione looked at the Headmaster miserably.

"I'll speak to her then." She said dully. "Hang on." Picking up her wand, she pointed it at herself. "Sol Aqua Nouveau." Instantly her hair flattened into its natural bushiness, the tracks from her tears vanished, and her face looked bright and sunny. Dumbledore saw through the deception.

"Hermione," He said gently, "Minerva will understand you won't quite be yourself for a little while. You don't need to talk to her right now, if it's too painful." Hermione shrugged.

"I just want to get it over with." She said quietly, lowering her eyes. Dumbledore sighed, turning to look at his phoenix.

"Fawkes, please fetch Professor Minerva McGonagall." He said clearly. Fawkes cawed, and vanished in a streak of flame. Dumbledore shrugged. "She went to her office." He said in explanation.

For the next few minutes, student and Headmaster sat in utter silence. Hermione fought to regain her composure. Dumbledore looked pensive. A knock at the door startled them both.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Dumbledore said tactfully, opening the door. Minerva walked in. Dumbledore smiled at her, and then walked out.

Professor McGonagall quietly closed the door.

"Hello Professor." Hermione said dully, standing up. McGonagall looked startled.

"Miss Granger." She stated. Her voice was curt and perfunctory, but her eyes were whirling with compassion.

"Well, I guess I'd better explain about what happened earlier. Although it's been months for me." Hermione began listlessly. McGonagall looked worried.

"Hermione, it -"

"Look I want this over, alright?" She said sadly, holding back tears. Linking her hands behind her back, she began to speak. "Professor, Dumbledore's filled you in on what's occurred." She said, blatantly ignoring social niceties. "It seems like only fifteen or twenty minutes to you, but to me I've actually been gone for months." She said miserably. "So I'll start from the beginning. I've liked Professor Lupin since partway through my third year, approximately." Minerva nodded. "Ron and Harry only found out what would be yesterday. This morning, they approached me about it, and it upset me. I ran off into the Library, and ran in to Professor Lupin. Literally." A smile twitched at the corners of the Professors stern mouth. "I was upset, so we just talked for a while. I was like, crying, and, well, I hugged him. He hugged me back. It was just a cheering-up kinda hug." She added hurriedly, seeing Professor McGonagall frown. "Totally platonic." The frown erased. "I was looking for a book, and I realized I'd seen Re-" She winced. "_Professor Lupin_ - with the book during class. I went to his office to see if I could borrow it." McGonagall nodded, speechless. "He passed it to me, and our fingers brushed together. We both dropped the book, and were just staring at each other." Her voice quavered, tears once again pricking at the back of her eyes. "I leant forward, I don't really know why, I think maybe I was going to kiss him," She blushed scarlet, but surprisingly, McGonagall didn't frown. If anything, her hard composure weakened. "I could tell he was about to pull away, and we were only millimeters apart. That was when you walked in with Professor Snape. But he really was going to pull away." Hermione stared straight and unblinkingly into her Professor's eyes.

"Hermione, I believe you." She said unexpectedly. Walking over, she hugged the shocked girl tightly. "I was just, just angry. You have to admit, it did look a little suspicious." Hermione blushed again. "300 points to Gryffindor for telling the truth." She said, making Hermione smile. "I do believe you. And I've discussed this with Dumbledore. He says as long as you are no longer at school, you are free to be with Remus, if you wish to." McGonagall frowned slightly, then smiled. "When Dumbledore explained the time-travel thing, highly confusing though it was, I remembered a star student I had for a few months in 1987. I remembered how inseparable you two were." She laughed. "Then, when I saw those two pieces of jewelry," Hermione winced. "It reassured me. So I'm not angry, or upset, or anything." She smiled kindly. "And I can see you're upset. Just, stay away from Professor Snape." Hermione smiled weakly.

"Really?" She whispered.

"Really." McGonagall hugged her again, startling the 7th year. "Look, I have to go; I need to speak to Miss Esprit, okay?"

"Yes. Thank you, Professor." Hermione said gratefully. Professor McGonagall walked over to the door and let herself out.

A few seconds later, Dumbledore walked into his office again.

"Miss Granger?" Hermione looked up again. Her eyes were still clouded with pain and sadness, but the girl was a lot less tense. Dumbledore smiled.

"Professor?"

"You have a choice." He replied cryptically. "You can go back to your classes today, or take the next few days off." Hermione shook her head.

"I'd like to go back to my classes." She said firmly.

"Well, in that case, I am also allowing you to skip Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, if you wish too, for about a week. Professor Snape isn't very amicably disposed towards you at the moment, even though I've spoken with him, and if you prefer to stay away from Professor Lupin for a little while, I will understand." He said kindly.

"I'll go to Potions." She said firmly. "Snape will just have to deal with it." She said tightly. "And…"

"Defense?" Dumbledore prompted. "Hermione considering what you've been though, I suggest that." He said wisely, looking piercingly at her.

"No." Hermione replied, startling him. "And it's not that I wish to be courageous or anything," Her voice shook, but she plowed on steadfastly. "I only have two lessons for the rest of the week." Dumbledore looked apprehensive, but nodded. "Actually, can I have tomorrow's lesson off?" She asked as an afterthought. "It's right after Potions. I don't think I can manage them both."

"That will be fine. I'll tell Professor Lupin you're feeling unwell, on your behalf." Hermione nodded, her insides shriveling.

"Thank you." She said, her whole body still listless. Tired, she reached up, meaning to run her hands through her hair, but her slender fingers brushed against the golden butterfly. "Professor?" Dumbledore looked at her curiously.

"Yes?" He inquired. Hermione unclipped the butterfly and unclasped the necklace, placing them on her desk.

"Would you have a bag or anything, which I could place these in to keep them safe?" She asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes. I'm glad they came with you. They seemed particularly important when you asked about them. A gift?"

"Yes." Hermione replied softly. "Remus, Valentines Day."

"Ah." Dumbledore said knowingly. He got up and rummaged through the shelves running around his office. After a minute he turned around, holding a bag. It was made out of deep purple velvet, with pink and gold velvet threaded over it in parts, creating a beautiful pattern. "I bought this after you left." He explained. "Thought it may come in useful. It looks squishy," The bag was a 20cm x 20cm square sized bag, that Dumbledore crumpled up in his hands, then unfolded it. It was thick, like something was placed in it already. "But it's expandable. It's been enchanted so you can store anything in it, although nothing bigger than a beach-ball, but it will never get squashed or damaged. He passed the bag to her. "Right now it looks like something's in there, but it's actually empty." He added. Hermione unzipped the bag, scooped up her presents, and placed them in softly.

"Thank you Professor." Hermione said gratefully.

"That's fine. You can keep it." He smiled. "Tomorrow, during your Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson, go to the Library."

"Okay, thank you."

"You can go now, Miss Granger. You can tell Harry and Mr. Weasley what's happened, if you wish to, but otherwise please keep it to yourself." Hermione nodded, picking up the bag and slinging it over her shoulder. The Headmaster rose and opened the door, holding it ajar.

Hermione left his office for the second time that day, sadly looking around her. There was a slight thump as Dumbledore closed his office door. Resigned, Hermione slowly made her way over to the spiral staircase leading down to the rest of Hogwarts.


	17. Tears on Parchment

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter related stuff, characters or anything else. They belong to J.K Rowling.**

(A/N: Please, if you take the time to read my story, puh-lease, spare just a few of your minutes can you _own_ minutes? to click the review button and send me your comments. Thanks! Smiles.)

_**Hermione's Troubles:**_

**_Chapter Seventeen:_**

"_Miss Granger_." Professor Snape said icily. "You would do well to pay closer attention in my class. 20 points from Gryffindor." The Gryffindors looked at him furiously, their normally bright faces warped into masks of hatred. "Now, now, Gryffindors, unless you wipe those furious glares off your faces, it will be another 50 points." He said silkily.

"She wasn't even doing anything!" Ron whispered furiously to Harry. Unfortunately, his angry whisper was audible in the silent room.

"Mr. Weasley? You feel you have something to contribute to the class? Please, go on." Snape said dangerously.

"I _said_, Hermione hasn't even _done_ anything. She's been working well, just like every other Potions lesson, and you keep picking on her, and taking points from Gryffindor!" There was a decisive murmur among the students, and the Slytherins looked gleeful.

"_Detention_, Weasley. If you can't speak civilly to your betters, then you shall just have to scrub until you learn some respect. And, oh dear, _another_ 50 points from Gryffindor for your impudence." Snape responded.

"Normally, Professor Snape, Ron does speak politely to his betters, and so do I." Harry said angrily, standing up. "There just doesn't seem to be any around at the moment." He looked directly into Snape's dark, mysterious eyes.

"Go Harry!" Seamus Finnigan said, standing up as well. Dean followed suit, folding his arms across his chest.

"Potter. Detention. _One hundred _points from Gryffindor!" Snape spat. "Go see the Headmaster, the two of you. Immediately!" Seamus and Dean sat sunk into their chairs like rocks in water; fast. The Head of Slytherin surveyed the rest of the Gryffindors, who were staring defiantly at him with hatred and loathing burning in their eyes. "As for the rest of you, _get to work_." He said dangerously. Harry and Ron stood, cramming their stuff into their bags as violently as they could, as if their Potions textbooks were Snape's head, which they were slamming into a cliff face. Then they stomped noisily out of the dungeon. "Miss Granger," Snape continued silkily, "Since you were the one that started all this, I won't give you detention, but you may leave now, and go to your next lesson. Defense Against the Dark Arts, I believe." Hermione paled. "That is not an offer, nor is it a request. That is an order. _Go_." He added venomously. "I'm sure _Professor_ Lupin will _love_ to see you." Hermione looked resentfully at the Potions Master, who had dismissed her and turned his attention to Draco, who had asked a question. Biting her lip, she crammed her belongings away, careful to pick up the purple velvet bag, and walked out of the classroom, nearly blinded by tears.

She was only a few corridors away from the Defense classroom, when she remembered that she'd been given that lesson off. Smiling wistfully, she headed up to the Library.

* * *

"Alright, class dismissed. You've worked very well today Gryffindors. Enjoy your weekend." Professor Lupin's voice rang out pleasantly across the classroom. As quick as she could, Hermione crammed her numerous books into her bag. Impatiently waiting behind most of her class, who were slowly filing out of the room, she stared determinedly away from where her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was sitting, leafing idly through a book.

Glancing up, Remus's grey eyes connected with one of his favourite students, tying only to Harry Potter, the child of his best friend, and the red-head he'd loved.

"Miss Granger, please stay behind. I have some things to discuss about your last essay." He said mildly, meeting her gaze. Hermione's stomach dropped as she slung her bag onto a desk.

"Yes Professor." She said quietly, still avoiding his gaze. The rest of the class vacated the classroom.

"Ron, Harry, you don't need to wait. You too, Miss Esprit." Remus said, seeing them waiting by the door. Vanessa glanced at Hermione, her sharp eyes brimming with concern.

"Yup." Harry shrugged. He walked off, pulling Ron after him. With one last, calculating look at her friend, Vanessa walked off down the hall.

"Please, sit." Remus offered, summoning chair in front of his desk. He sighed heavily, brushing a few strands of hair away from his eyes. Hermione sat in the chair, fingertips trembling as she surveyed the man in front of her. "Hermione, I didn't really need to talk to you about your last essay." He admitted. "As usual, it was perfect, highly surpassing all the others." An icy gust of wind swirled in through an open window, and the door swung shut. "I wanted to talk. I get the feeling you've been avoiding me." He stated simply. "And also, Dumbledore sent me a letter. Most unusual considering he could just speak to me in person." Rummaging through the pile of books on his desk he passed over a letter. "It has a note for you on it." He pointed out. Hermione looked down. On the envelope, written in thin, spidery writing, read

_'Remus Lupin._

_Speak with Hermione before you read this._

_Hermione, this explains everything.'_

The bushy haired girl flipped the letter over. The seal, Hogwarts crest, was untouched.

"I-" Hermione began in shock. Remus held up a hand and she quieted.

"So. Is there anything you wish to tell me?" Remus smiled. "I can't even count the number of times Dumbledore said that to me, James, and Sirius." He added. Hermione shrugged.

"I-" She began again, then failed. "Remus, there's plenty of things I'd like to tell you, none of which I can." She thought sadly. "Well, Professor," She spoke, "I think I know what that letter may be about." She explained, hoping desperately that she was right. "Do you remember when you told me about the Hermione you knew in your 7th year?" She inquired.

"Yes." Her teacher replied carefully.

"Well… She was me. I mean, I'm her. We're the same person." Remus just looked at her.

"But, Hermione, that's _impossible_." He said incredulously.

"Honestly, I'm telling you the truth. Read the letter. The reason you can't remember her last name is because Dumbledore memory charmed you, knowing how dangerous it would be if we met in the future." His face carefully blank, Remus broke the seal on the envelope, and unfolded the letter.

Reading down the parchment, Hermione watched him fearfully. Remus finished the letter, laying it down on the desk with trembling hands.

"Hermione, it's not – you _can't _be…" He looked at her, face as white as the snow swirling outside. Hermione shrugged, close to tears.

"It's true." She whispered. "I'm her. Hermione. Me. I've just spent over a month in your past. In your 7th year." She added sadly. "Two days ago I talked to Lily, James, Sirius, Peter, Angelica, and Peter. As well as arguing with Renae. I would have argued with Zoe, but she left before me." Remus just stared at her, stricken.

"You couldn't possibly know that…" He gasped. Glancing down at the letter again, he skimmed it quickly. "How can you possibly…" His light voice trailed off. "Fine. Who was the girl who switched from Ravenclaw to Gryffindor?" He asked, his normally wry mouth forming a hard line.

"Vanessa. In fact, the very same Vanessa who has only just joined your classes." Her Professor was ashen. "I brought her with me. Can't tell you why, but it was Dumbledore's idea. She was shocked when she realized that you and Professor McGonagall were now older, and that Professor Natikoshi was no longer teaching." Hermione replied smoothly.

Remus would have gone even whiter, if it were possible. Eyes wide he lifted one trembling hand to his mouth.

"Hermione…" He began, shaking his head in shock, "I-" Hermione felt overwhelmed by the sadness and despair welling up inside her.

"Fine, you want _proof_ that I'm her? Look!" Stalking over to her bag, she picked up the purple velvet bag Dumbledore had given her, and strode back to her chair. "_You_ gave me these. On Valentines Day. February the 14th, 1987. We were in your hidden alcove room." She said angrily, thrusting her hand into the bag. Pulling out the golden butterfly, and the silver shimmering necklace, she placed them gently on the desk, looking at Remus with eyes that glimmered with tears.

"Oh my gosh." He whispered, staring at his grief riddled student.

"Now do you see?" Quietly she picked up her jewelry, placing it back into the bag.

"_Hermione_." He breathed, eyes lighting up brightly.

"I'm Hermione. Both now, and then. And nothing has changed."

"Uh, Hermione, I mean, Miss Granger, I…" His voice failed, quavering. "Please, go. For now. I need to come to terms with this." He stated quietly in his courteous voice, grey eyes never looking away from hers. "This… I… we were…" He looked at her, pain marring his normally open features. "Back then, everything was… now… Hermione… we were 17… you're still 17… I'm 35…" He stammered. "Please, just… go." He shook his head, running his fingers in his light brown hair in exasperation.

Picking up her stuff, Hermione fled the room, tears coursing down her cheeks, while her now 35 year old Professor stared out a window into the flurry of snow swirling outside. Tears slid down his face, dropping of the tip of his nose to splatter the parchment lying on his desk.

* * *


	18. Dumbledore Intervenes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter related stuff, characters or anything else. They belong to J.K Rowling.**

(A/N: Please, if you take the time to read my story, puh-lease, spare just a few of your minutes can you _own_ minutes? to click the review button and send me your comments. Thanks! 'Smiles'.)

_**Hermione's Troubles:**_

**_Chapter Eighteen:_**

The last few weeks had been terrible. It was the second day of the holidays; nearly all of the students had gone home. Hermione would have gone home herself, had her parents not decided to go on a second honeymoon. She rolled her eyes. Even Ron was gone, on a family holiday in Rome. Harry had stayed, but not because the Weasleys didn't want him there. Hermione knew he'd sacrificed time with Ginny and the Weasleys to support her since she was at Hogwarts. At least lessons had stopped, so she didn't have to go to lessons.

Hermione stared around the empty Library, deserted except for herself and Madame Pince. Or so she thought. Picking up her quill and dipping it in ink, she referred to the scribble of notes on many pieces of parchment scattered in front of her, the quill scratching as she carefully wrote all the information together.

"Hermione?" A voice asked shakily from behind her. "Can we talk?" Slowly, Hermione lifted her head back from her piece of parchment and twisted, looking behind her. A very nervous Remus Lupin stared at her. The Remus who tentatively met her eyes wasn't the laughing, shy 17 year old she missed. It was her 35 year old, worn, pale Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who was standing awkwardly near her in his shabby robes, his grey eyes wary.

"I suppose so." She said resignedly, pushing all the warring emotions into the back of her mind, where she had some hope of coping and controlling them. Her face carefully blank, Hermione finished her concluding sentence, then signed her name and dated the main piece of parchment she'd been writing on, gingerly gathering all her supplies and placing them in her bag.

"In there?" Remus said quietly, tilting his head in the direction of the hidden room.

"Yeah." Picking up her bag, she followed him into the alcove, dropping her bag as the entry smoothly slid closed.

"Look, I wanted to talk to you. I know you've been avoiding me, and Dumbledore seems to be giving you the allowance to do that." He said mildly. "Which I understand, considering the… circumstances." He added quickly. "Look, I said I wanted time to think. I've had time. I, I came to tell you my… answer." He stammered. "Please, sit." He motioned to the window seat, and Hermione sat down.

"So…?" She asked, trembling. Remus looked at her with sad, shadowed eyes. The glimmer of mischief that was normally in them was quenched.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." He said slowly, linking his hands behind his back. "I loved you… I still do." He admitted. "Even though this seems so weird, considering." Hermione felt a tear trickle down her cheek. "But… even though I care about you, I… we can't…" He looked down. "I'm 18 years older than you, I'm more than twice your age. I'm your teacher. And I'm a _werewolf_." He added bitterly. "There's no future for us." He looked at her, sorrow marking his pale features. "I really am sorry. I love you, but…there's no possible way things are going to work out between us. I'm not the man you knew. And you're not the same girl _I_ knew. Here, now, you're my _student_. Then, you were my fellow Gryffindor. It's not the same." He shrugged.

"But… the student part doesn't matter. Not after this year." Hermione retorted. "And your age doesn't matter, not to me. And why should I care about your lycanthropy, since it isn't an issue to me? Seventeen years ago, when I told you I loved you, and that you being a werewolf didn't change a thing, that was only last month to me. And I _meant it_." She said firmly, brushing at her face.

"My age matters to your parents, your friends." He reminded her gently. "And my werewolf-ism _is_ an issue to everyone else. And what do you mean by 'after this year,' anyway? Besides that, I'm poor. I can barely afford the clothes I'm wearing. If I was seen to be in a relationship with a student, or a previous, just graduated student, it would throw dispute on your grades and credentials, as well as most likely getting me fired."

"But-" Remus looked at her.

"I _won't_ allow you to throw away your life, Hermione." He stated. "Especially not for me. I'm so much older, your teacher, financially deficient, and a werewolf."

"That isn't your decision to _make_!" Hermione yelled, jumping up.

"If I may just intervene?" A mild voice said suddenly, startling them both.

Professor Dumbledore stared at the two of them as the opening slid shut. "You know, I really hope this isn't the beginning of domestic chaos. I wouldn't say violence, but chaos sums this up pretty well." He commented.

"Yes Professor?" They both asked in unison.

"Well, Remus, it seems you have several opposing views to you little friend here." He began, nodding towards Hermione. "Fine points they are, don't get me wrong, but many of them are about to be demolished." He smiled mischievously.

"Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Number One." Dumbledore began, holding up one finger. "You are perfectly entitled to become involved in a relationship with a former student, Remus. Even if it is the day after her graduation, you can't be faulted. I am the Headmaster of this School, with Minerva to follow me. Neither of us would stop you two, considering the circumstances. And there would be no backlash on either of you." Remus gaped. "Number Two." He continued, turning to Hermione and holding up another finger. "Miss Granger has applied for the job of Charms teacher, as Professor Flitwick is retiring next year. I was hesitant to give her the job, being so young, but considering, Miss Granger, that you've gotten over one hundred percent on every essay, test, exam, and even practice paper, I do not wish to say no." Hermione looked stunned.

"Professor, I never applied." She said in shock.

"I know. Professor Flitwick was _most _insistent on her being his replacement. He suggested you. Do you want the job?"

"Yes. I mean, of _course_." She gasped.

"In that case, with both of you working at Hogwarts next year, which pays rather generous wages, you both have jobs, Miss Grangers' future isn't really endangered, and Remus, both of you will be financially viable." He smiled. "Number Three, Remus, is that, to Hermione, your age doesn't matter. In my mind, and in your past, you were both 17 when you met, although no-one else can know that. But even though some people, most likely including Hermione's family, may look at it a bit quizzically, it is really none of their concern that you're so much older than Miss Granger, if Hermione doesn't care and she loves you." Dumbledore stated simply. Remus just stared at him.

"You've forgotten _one important point_." Remus said harshly. "I – am – a – _werewolf_!" He exclaimed.

"So?" Dumbledore retorted. "What's that got to do with the wages of house elves in Beauxbatons?" He exclaimed, looking sternly at his staff member.

"Professor?" Hermione said, tilting her head as she gave him a strange look. "House elves don't get paid wages. Except for Dobby." She added as an afterthought. "An even if they did get paid wages at Beauxbatons, that's totally unrelated to Remus's comment." She remarked, smirking slightly as she turned crimson. Dumbledore rolled his eyes.

"It was a figure of speech." He said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Anyway, if it doesn't matter to Hermione, then that's her choice. Remus, _you can't shut out everything and everyone you care about simply because you fear hurting them_." He emphasized. "What would be the point in your life if you had nothing to love, and no-one to love you?" Remus avoided his gaze, and that of his student.

"It's not just her choice." Remus said quietly, although his voice was fierce. "It's mine too."

"Yes, that is true." Hermione's smile faded slightly. "Miss Granger, even though you love him," Hermione went scarlet, "If Remus chooses not to be with you, that is _his_ choice, and his choice alone."

"I know." She replied quietly, staring at Remus.

"Now, I believe I have sufficiently ruined all your arguments, I have an announcement to make that will further enforce point Number Three." He smiled. Out of the corner of his eye, Remus saw Hermione draw back; she seemed to shrink into herself. Hermione, in reality, had. She was quivering with fear, her eyes wide as she looked at her Headmaster.

"Professor," She cautioned, "Please, don't say anything unless you're _sure_." The bushy haired 7th year pleaded, shaking her head.

"I am sure, Miss Granger." Dumbledore stated.

"What don't I know?" Remus enquired. Dumbledore ignored his question.

"Remus Lupin, if you are willing, your lycanthropy will never be a problem again." Remus stared at his boss.

"What are you _talking_ about?" He said in a cracked voice. Dumbledore elaborated.

"Some one I know," Hermione took an involuntary step back, "Has devised a… it's both a Potion and a Charm, I'd guess you'd say. It _cures_ someone of being a werewolf." Remus stepped back too, his eyes wide. His pale, narrow face blanched, turning the same white as the snow blowing past the window.

"But… that…" His voice trailed off. "Does it work?"

"Yes." Dumbledore replied. "Definitely. I concurred last night with the Head of St. Mungos, and many of their excelled Healers, and many other experienced and knowledgeable people. It hasn't actually been tried, considering we were only included to the information yesterday, but we've examined every tiny detail, and it is _flawless_. So, Remus, if you're willing to go through with it, you'll never be a werewolf again." Tears pricked at Remus's eyes. He sunk down onto the window seat, shocked. "The process involves a spell. That works like a permanent Wolfsbane Potion. You'll still transform, but you'll be harmless. There is also a Potion, fairly simple to make, fairly easy to afford, and fairly easy to obtain. It's just like a simple anti animagus-tranformation spell, only it is a potion specially formulated for lycanthropy. It that stops the transformations all together, although it has to be taken each month." Remus quivered.

"This is… such…a shock." He whispered.

"Well, since I seem to have solved all the main problems between you and Hermione, I shall leave you alone to talk. And also, since this is technically the holidays, for _today_ I'll turn a blind eye to anything that occurs." Dumbledore said cryptically. With a wave of his hand, he muttered the password, and sailed out of the room.

"Hermione?" Remus said quietly, after a tense silence. He stood up clasped her hand, pulling her down beside him.

"Yes?" She whispered back, holding both his hands.

"If you really do love me-"

"I do. Never doubt it."

"And if you really want us to be… something…" His voice faded as he looked at the girl sitting beside him, so much like a moment, 17 years ago.

"Yes." Hermione said firmly.

"Well, then, at the end of your seventh year… I guess…" He trailed off again. "If you still feel the same way after you've graduated, then, well, we can give… _us_… a go." He agreed, not looking away from her chocolate eyes for an instant. Then he smiled, his wry smile lighting up his face, silvery eyes shining. Hermione looked the same, glowing with radiance and happiness.

Slowly, just like the day in his office, only a few, seemingly ancient weeks ago, Hermione leant towards him, a shy smile playing across her lips, until she was only millimeters away from the man she loved. With no regrets, no hesitations, no worries, and no threat of Snape bursting in, Remus Lupin leant towards Hermione, and kissed her. And she kissed him back.

_**THE END.**_

* * *

**A/N:** _So. It's finally over._ The journey draws to a close. What will happen in the future? Who knows? It's all in the hands of fate. Or, in my hands, which are hovering over my keyboard. 'Smiles'.

I hope you have enjoyed this story. Thank you for bearing with me and reading it. If you skipped to the last chapter, then that's your problem. 'Sticks tongue out at cheaters'.

You shall see me again. Even if you don't wish to!

Good-Bye, and Good-Luck!

Ciao! Adieu! Adiós!

_'Smiles and Waves.'_

* * *

(The next chapter is an extra, added for summing up purposes. Read only if you want to.)


	19. Graduation Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter related stuff, characters or anything else. They belong to J.K Rowling.**

(A/N: Please, if you take the time to read my story, puh-lease, spare just a few of your minutes can you _own_ minutes? to click the review button and send me your comments. Thanks! Smiles .)

_**Hermione's Troubles:**_

**_Chapter Sixteen:_**

(A/N: Just so you know, my birthday is on the 2nd of June, so that date has particular significance to me, which is why I chose it. Enjoy )

**_2nd June, 2005_**

"And now, as I am immensely proud and pleased to give you, the graduate class of 2005!" Dumbledore announced to the crowd of parents and friends milling below. "Now, my former students, everybody make pretty sparkles with your wands!" He added gleefully. Amused, and with wide smiles, every single student in Hermione Grangers' year pointed their wands up into the air and fired off sparkles.

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione yelled happily as she finally found her parents amidst the sea of people.

"Hermione!" They exclaimed happily.

"Hi!" She waved enthusiastically, running over to them.

"Honey, we're so _proud_ of you!" Mrs. Granger smiled, hugging her only daughter tight.

"My little Hermione," Mr. Granger began, looking around him in wonder, "I often wondered why you seemed to love this place so much." He said wistfully, looking around him in awe. "And now I know." He smiled. "Congratulations." He hugged her tightly too.

"If I may interrupt." A voice said a few seconds later. The three huggers turned around to see an amused Professor Dumbledore beaming at them.

"Mr., Mrs. Granger, you are excellent parents indeed." He smiled at them. "I am pleased to have finally met such obviously nice people."

"Hi Professor!" Hermione smiled.

"Albus Dumbledore." The Headmaster introduced himself.

"I'm Bob." Hermione's father said, shaking Dumbledore's hand. "And this is my wife-"

"I'm Mary." Hermione's mother replied to Dumbledore's greeting.

"Very pleased to meet you." Dumbledore bowed slightly.

Slowly, Dumbledore led Hermione's parents over to the food table, talking avidly to them.

"Hermione, there you are!" A relieved voice said.

"We lost you." Harry added to Ron's exclamation.

"Oh, well, looks like we finally made it." She grinned. "No more exams, tests, NEWTS, OWLs, timetables…" Her voice trailed off, gaining a sad aspect as she realized life without Hogwarts. "But I'll have Remus!" The gleeful voice inside her head added, making her grin. The two had decided a few days previously that they did want to try a relationship once Hermione was graduated.

"Yeah, it's finally over." Ron said, relieved. "No more school!" He added gleefully. In the distance Molly Weasley could be seen motioning for Ron to get back over to where his family was, beaming happily.

"Oi, Ron." Harry pointed at Mrs. Weasley. "Well, see you soon, Hermione." Ron said, shrugging. He walked off towards his family, Harry following.

"Hermione." A quiet voice said behind her. Smiling brightly, Hermione spun around to see Remus, standing in his not-so-shabby robes, smiling softly at her. Hermione stepped forward, meaning to hug him, but he sidestepped. Seeing her injured look he added, "Not now."

"Hi Re - Professor Lupin." She corrected herself hurriedly, looking like nothing had happened. Quietly she added, "Are you ready?"

They'd decided to tell Hermione's parents about their relationship, with Dumbledore present, at the Graduation, since that was the time all four parties, Remus, Dumbledore, Hermione, and her parents, would be together at the same time without some conniving.

"I guess so." He smiled wryly, but Hermione could see her nervousness mirrored in his eyes.

The two walked over to Professor Dumbledore, Bob, and Mary. Dumbledore, seeing them over the Grangers' shoulders, suddenly spoke loudly.

"Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, would you please follow me over here? There is something you should hear, but not surrounded by people." Remus threw his boss a grateful look, as did Hermione. Dumbledore led the group over to a secluded area, out of site, just beside the boundary of the Forbidden Forest.

"Mum, Dad, I have something I need to tell you." Hermione started cautiously, quivering. Dumbledore gave her a slight smile.

"Well, first, this is Professor Remus John Lupin." Remus stepped forward.

"Hello." Bob said jovially. "Nice to meet you."

"Hi." Mary added, smiling.

"Hello." Remus said, shaking their hands.

"Remus teaches the students Defense Against the Dark Arts." Dumbledore interjected.

"Oh, do you really?" Bob asked curiously. "So what-"

"Dad, this really needs to be dealt with, now." Hermione added more firmly.

"Oh, sorry." He fell silent.

"Well, Remus and I are… well…" Hermione blushed. "Well… we are… together." She said, for once at a loss for words. Mr. Granger looked like he was going to have an apoplexy.

"You mean to tell me," He said sternly, facing Dumbledore, "That this man has been _associating_ with my daughter?" He looked furious. "And you _allowed_ a member of your staff to have a relationship with a student?" He exclaimed. Remus winced.

"Mr. Granger, there is more to this story than first appears." Dumbledore spoke gravely.

"Mum, Dad," Hermione admitted, "I've cared about Remus for years." She blushed scarlet. "And, well…" Hermione quickly gave her parents the details of what she'd been through in the past year. Mr. Granger was shocked, but Mrs. Granger smiled.

"Calm down, Bob." She said gently, laying a tan hand on his arm. "We've always known our Hermione was unlikely to find someone her own age, being so intellectual. No offence." She added. "Even though this is a shock to us, it is completely understandable." She spoke seriously. "Hermione, this decision is yours, and yours alone, and _we_-" she nudged her husband in the ribs "-will support it wholeheartedly." She smiled, the sunny smile lighting up her face.

"Hermione, I agree with your mother. As… unusual… as this is…" He trailed off helplessly. "We love you, and we'll always be behind you." Hermione smiled shyly, linking her hand with Remus's.

"Now, on a happier note, I believe you, Miss Granger, had something else to acknowledge today?" Dumbledore smiled.

"What…? Oh, yeah!" She exclaimed, her mind returning. "Well, I've been offered a post as a teacher at Hogwarts!" She said proudly to her parents. "As Charms teacher, since my teacher, Professor Flitwick, is retiring. He specifically wanted me for the job!" She grinned.

"That's wonderful, honey!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed. "Fantastic!" Awkwardly, she looked at Remus.

"Welcome to the family." She grinned, and Remus bowed slightly.

"Ah well, if it had to be anyone, I guess I'm glad it's you." Mr. Granger said grudgingly. Mrs. Granger giggled slightly.

"He's so _charming_, Hermione." Hermione turned scarlet, and Remus raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, mum, dad, Professor, we'd best be going for a bit. People to see…" She trailed off, smiling and backing away, pulling Remus with her. "Few!" Hermione breathed out. "Glad that's over." Remus smiled at her.

"Well, I guess, since your parents have dealt with the fact we're _together_," He began,

"Well, at least slightly." Hermione interrupted, slipping her arm around his thin waist.

"Yeah, thank goodness. What would you have done if they'd heartily disapproved of me, as nearly happened?" He inquired, smiling wryly as he abandoned his last sentence.

"Ditched 'em to be with you." Hermione said quietly. "Technically we've known each other for like… around 20 years or so. And, you know, we never actually broke up." She smiled mischievously, looking up into his thin, pale face. Remus smiled wryly back at her.

"No we didn't." He agreed smoothly, colouring slightly. "Now, I think we'd better separate. This conversation is getting heavy, and, well…"

"Yeah, I understand. No fraternizing with a student on her graduation, infront of all the parents and teachers." She rolled her eyes. "Well, by tomorrow we'll both be free. In less than 24 hours Professor Flitwick will resign," She paused, "Which is sad, because he's such a fantastic teacher, and I will become Professor Hermione Granger. Maybe even soon one day 'Professor Hermione Lupin." She smiled sweetly. Remus blanched and stepped back several paces.

"Ah, lets give that one some thought." He said; panic flaring briefly in his eyes. "Your parents would _kill_ me if we got engaged anytime soon!" He spluttered.

"Pity. But you would want to marry me eventually?" She looked at him searchingly.

"Of course! Just… not _now_." He smiled, and pulled her into a tight hug. "Eventually." Hermione stepped back, smiling widely.

"Good. By the way, if anyone asks, I was distraught at leaving Hogwarts, and you hugged me coz I asked you too for cheering up." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Alright. You know, it seems slightly weird I knew you when _I_ was seventeen and at Hogwarts, then I knew you when you were in your Third Year, and now we'll both be teaching together. And…" He trailed off, but leaving no doubt of his meaning. _(A/N: NOT in the way you people are probably thinking! Sick minded people! 'laughs'.)_

"Yeah. Does seem slightly odd. 'T'is funny really. We were together when we were both students, that was allowed, slightly together with me being a student, and you being a teacher, but that _wasn't_ allowed, and now we'll be both teachers, which is…" She trailed off, smile fading. A look of horror dawned on their faces.

"I don't think Dumbledore ever actually _said_ we could be together if we were both teaching at Hogwarts!" Remus exclaimed.

"Does it have an inter-staff dating ban or something?" Hermione asked, unsure. "I don't know, it wasn't in 'Hogwarts, a History." They looked at each other in turmoil. Suddenly, in the background, they just saw a glimpse of Dumbledore's hair as he walked around, talking to parents. Suddenly breaking into a run, they pelted in the direction of the Headmaster.

"_**DUMBLEDORE!"**_

* * *

_(Well, the story's finally finished. Yes, sad but true. It's finally over. It seems strange, knowing I no longer have more chapters to add, no more plotlines to tweak…_

_I hope you've enjoyed reading this story just as much as I enjoyed writing it, which is ENORMOUSLY._

_I know this last chapter wasn't fantastic, but it was never planned, the previous chapter was actually 'THE END,' but most people who read it over for me felt that it needed one last summing up._

_So, the story's finished. Finito, Finé, Finir._

_Thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read my story, and especially to those who reviewed._

_Just as an extra note, Hermione and Remus do end up being together while teaching at Hogwarts, Dumbledore's totally gung-ho about the idea!_

_Well, my final sentence for this story dawns._

_Good-Bye, Good-Luck, and Thank-You for taking the time to read my story!)_


	20. Remus's Reckoning

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:** "I do not own Harry Potter."  
**Harry:** "Yeah, you don't own me._ I_ own me."  
**Ginny:** "Harry's _mine_!"  
**JKR:** "Harry, _I_ own you. Don't listen to _them_."  
**Harry:** "_Why_ are all these women claiming they _own_ me?"

**_I do NOT own anything Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling owns it all.  
_**_(Unfortunately for me!)_

* * *

(**A/N:** **VivienDevereaux**, this is for you. What follows is Remus's reaction to finding Hermione gone, and what Dumbledore told everyone. It takes place on the day after Hermione returned to her own time, taking Vanessa with her.

**To everyone else**: VivienDevereaux reviewed saying she was interested in what happened in Remus's time after Hermione (and Vanessa) vanished. She also mentioned what Dumbledore told all the students and staff after two pupils just vanished. I had originally wanted to write that in, but found that it interrupted the story too much. So, here they are now! Enjoy!)

**

* * *

**

**What happened to Remus?**

**What did Dumbledore tell everyone?**

_(Set between Chapters 16 and 17. It is the 24th February, 1987.)_

"Lily, have you seen Hermione today?" Remus said quietly to the red-haired girl, seeing her walk out of the 7th year girls' dormitories. Lily looked at him quizzically. "Please say you've seen her."

"No, I haven't. Why?" She looked at him quizzically, smiling.

"I just haven't seen her, that's all." Remus lied, worry creasing his forehead.

"Nope, sorry. Come to think of it, I haven't seen her since early yesterday." Lily shrugged. "She didn't come back last night." Her light voice became slightly more serious. "I figured she was with you."

"Umm. No. I – er – haven't seen her – since -" Remus stuttered, a veil of sadness smothering his normally mischievous eyes.

"Here, sit." Lily gestured to the nearby couch in the otherwise deserted Common Room. Remus sunk into the sofa dejectedly, and Lily perched lightly beside him, her emerald eyes sparkling kindly. "I haven't seen her at all this morning either. She wasn't at breakfast, and she wasn't in the dormitory when I woke up this morning." Lily shook her head, brushing a strand of her ruby hair back behind one ear. She looked worriedly at Remus, smile fading. "Did you check the Map? Maybe she's just studying somewhere."

"Yeah. She wasn't on it. I was hoping you'd seen her this morning." Remus mumbled, twisting his hands in his lap.

"Remus," Lily began cautiously, leaning so she could see his face, "Did anything happen between the two of you yesterday?" Silence reigned.

"Yes." Remus finally whispered. "I was on my way to the Library when I ran into Hermione in a corridor. We walked to the Library together. I needed to finish the Defense essay, and she was going to keep me company and read." His wry voice was almost inaudible. "While we were there…" He trailed off, hands bunched into tight fists.

"Remus, don't tell me if you don't want to." Lily said softly, covering his hands with one of her own. "But I'm beginning to worry, since that means neither of us has seen her for over 24 hours. If it'll help, it'd be good to know."

"_I - I told her I loved her_." Remus blurted out, pain cracking his voice. Lily gasped, her hand covering her mouth. "She, she said she loved me." Lily's emerald eyes were wide with shock. "Then there was this… _glitter_." His eyes narrowed oddly. "It was silver, and just kept coming out of no-where, and thickening." Remus's mouth twisted into a miserable, wry smile. "When Hermione saw the glitter, she, well, freaked out. She started crying, and said she had to go, that it was nothing I did, or said, and that she loved me…" Remus's voice failed. Lily saw his grey eyes were unusually silver and bright.

"What happened then?" She said softly, staring into his pain-ridden eyes.

"The silver sparkles got really thick, I couldn't see properly, and she fled." Once more, almost total silence dominated the room. The only noise was the deep breathing of the two students who were curled up on the couch.

* * *

Suddenly there was a thud, and James, Sirius, and Angelica burst into the Common Room, talking loudly.

"Hey Lily, Remus. Why so glum?" James announced loudly. "And _why_ are you _holding hands_?" He continued dangerously. Sirius and Angelica whipped around.

"James, _drop it_." Lily said firmly. "Have any of you seen Hermione? No one's seen her since yesterday-"

"Checked the Map?" Sirius interrupted.

"And she's not on the Map." They all looked mystified.

"Well I haven't." Angelica replied, looking curiously at Remus, who hadn't even looked up. "Haven't seen Vanessa either." Sirius raised a dark eyebrow.

"So. Two missing persons from Hogwarts. And not an ordinary two. I mean, Lily and James or me and Angelica going missing for a night, well," Angelica elbowed him hard in the ribs, and Lily looked scandalized, "But Hermione and Vanessa? I mean, they're hardly 'naughty student' material." There was another thud from the direction of the portrait hole, but all five of the students ignored it. Remus felt his mouth quiver, and attempted to ignore the sadness that was trying to break his composure.

* * *

"Excuse me." A roguish voice broke into the conversation. Recognizing it at once, everybody looked in the direction of the speaker.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Lily said inquiringly. "Is there a problem?"

"No. Well, not _exactly_." Dumbledore sunk into an armchair. "Ah, this chair was my favourite as a student. I couldn't tell you the number of times I curled up here, late at night, and read infront of the fire." Sirius and James exchanged looks, hiding smiles. Angelica hid a grin behind her hand.

"Professor, have you seen Hermione?" Remus said suddenly, finding his voice. A dark sense of foreboding stuck him as he uttered the words.

"Ah, see, that was what I came to see you about, you being her friends and all." Dumbledore's cheery composure faltered. "I'm sorry to have to inform you that you won't be seeing either Hermione or Vanessa anytime soon." Remus went deathly pale, his silvery-grey eyes standing out against his gaunt face.

"Why?" He said softly.

"Hermione's gone away. Miss Esprit has gone with her." Dumbledore surveyed his students, seeing the hope die in their faces.

"Why?" Remus repeated bleakly. Everyone could see unshed tears glimmering in his eyes.

"That I cannot tell you. You, Remus, will find out one day, of that I am certain." Bowing his head, he rose to his feet. "_Try_ to enjoy your day. Be assured that both of them are in reasonable health, and that they will miss you, more than you know." With that cryptic remark, the Headmaster swept out of the Common Room. Remus rose to his feet.

"Remus," Lily began. Remus raised a thin hand, and she fell silent. Without a word he stumbled out of the Common Room.

* * *

As soon as the portrait of the Fat Lady had swung closed, Remus felt uncontrollable tears pouring down his face. Chocking back a howl, he pelted down the corridor, finally collapsing in his alcove in the library, sobbing.

* * *

(**A/N:** Well, there you have it. Remus is devastated, miserable, distraught, and heartbroken. Hermione and Vanessa have simply vanished of the face of the earth to everyone. Dumbledore didn't give a reason as to why Hermione and Vanessa vanished; he just left it at 'They're gone.' #Wipes a tear away.# Very sad.)


	21. Crazy Pillow Fights

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:** "I do not own Harry Potter."  
**Harry:** "Yeah, you don't own me._ I_ own me."  
**Ginny:** "Harry's _mine_!"  
**JKR:** "Harry, _I_ own you. Don't listen to _them_."  
**Harry:** "_Why_ are all these women claiming they _own_ me?"  
**_  
I do NOT own anything Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling owns it all.  
_**_(Unfortunately for me!)_

* * *

(**A/N:** **VivienDevereaux**, this is for you. What follows is Vanessa's first real meeting with Harry and Ron, on the morning after she arrived in 2005 with Hermione.

**To everyone else**: VivienDevereaux reviewed saying she was interested in what happened to Vanessa after she reached Hermione's time. Like the piece about Remus, I had originally wanted to write that in, but found that it interrupted the story too much. So, here it is now! Enjoy!)

**

* * *

**

**What happened to Vanessa?**

_(Set between Chapters 16 and 17. It is the 15th December, 2005.)_

It was six o'clock in the morning when Vanessa Esprit stirred. Blearily opening her eyes, she registered the white snow once more swirling past the window, the familiar colours of gold and crimson adorning the dormitory.

Looking intently at the sleeping figures around her, Vanessa got a shock. Everything was the same, and yet different. None of the bodies lying curled in their warm, comfy four-posters was familiar. Lily, Angelica, Renae, Zoe, all replaced by these foreign students.

The raven-haired girl looked over at where Hermione should be peacefully sleeping. The bed was empty, sheets ruffled and long-abandoned.

"It so _weird_ to know that it's now 18 years later." Vanessa muttered to herself. Then she giggled softly. "That means I'm 35!" Shaking her head at her own foolishness, Vanessa clambered out of bed, shivering as her bare feet touched the icy crimson carpet. Wrapping her Ravenclaw-blue velvet dressing-gown tight around her and tying it firmly around her waist, Vanessa silently cracked open the door and slipped out of the room.

* * *

Ron Weasley looked up as he heard light footsteps coming from the stairs to the girls' dormitories. His red hair glinting in the firelight, he shrugged, then went back to staring into the flickering flames.

Padding softly down the spiraling stairs, Vanessa paused as the neared the bottom, stopping just out of sight. Peeking around the edge of the wall, she saw a tall, lanky red-headed 7th year, who looked like one of the people Hermione had introduced her to the night before.

"Are you… Ron?" Vanessa asked curiously, emerging around the corner. The red-head jerked violently and spun around.

"Er, yes. You're… Vanessa?"

"Yeah. Well, hi."

"Hi." A silence fell over the pair. Ron stood up, ankles and wrists showing at the ends of his too short pajamas.

"So…" Vanessa began, standing awkwardly at the landing.

"So…" Ron echoed. "Err, do you like Hogwarts?" He asked.

"So far. Although I've been here less than 24 hours, it seems nice enough. And Hermione's here, so I'm not totally alone." She smiled, and Ron sat down again, gesturing to the armchair opposite him. Vanessa gracefully settled into the chair, warming her bare toes by the flames.

"How do you know Hermione, anyhow?" Ron enquired.

"Pen-Pals." Vanessa lied on the spot. "We've been friends since we were children, and we were both _so_ surprised when the two of us found out about the Wizarding World." Ron looked confused.

"So why were you never here before? Where did you go to school?" Vanessa thought frantically. Luckily she was saved having to answer as a tall, skinny boy with scruffy dark hair entered the room through the archway near the Portrait Hole.

"Hi Harry." Ron smiled.

"Hey Ron." Harry gave his best friend a questioning look in Vanessa's direction.

"I'm Vanessa." She said amiably, warming to the mischievous grin covering Harry's expression.

"Harry. Aren't you the girl that… came back… with Hermione?" She shot Harry a warning glance.

"What?" Ron looked confused. "She just said they were pen-pals." Harry winced.

"Err, Ron, you should go talk to Hermione. She told me to fetch you anyway."

"Why? And what's this got to do with her?" Ron pointed in Vanessa's direction, bearing down on Harry with an annoyed look.

"I'm still _here_ you know." Vanessa said in a sing-song voice, affronted by Ron's tone. Harry and Ron continued talking.

"Ron, just _go see Hermione_. Charms classroom." Harry said firmly, steering the taller boy towards the portrait hole.

"Fine." Ron muttered rebelliously. There was a slight bang as the portrait swung shut. Harry pushed his glasses back from the tip of his nose and looked at Vanessa.

"Harry Potter." He smiled, shaking Vanessa's hand. "Don't mind Ron. He's actually a really nice guy." Then his cheerful expression faded, becoming sober. "Hermione told me everything. More than I think she's going to tell Ron, at any rate." Vanessa shivered.

"So you know about me?" She felt a slight twinge of trepidation, but dismissed it, relying on the fact that Hermione would never reveal _who_ she was.

"Everything Hermione knew. Well, that's what she _told_ me." He smiled mischievously again.

"So you're Lily and James's son?"

"Yeah." Harry's voice was quiet. "So you knew them." There was an awkward silence.

"For a little while." Harry looked down at the carpet.

"I'm sorry, this is just so strange. You were 17 when my parents were 17, and now you're 17 when I am. What were they like?"

"They were wonderful people." Vanessa's voice became soft. "You're mother was kind, funny, beautiful, and caring. When I first met James in his first year he seemed rather overconfident, so did Sirius." She paused. "James and Lily loved each other. In their 7th year, when I really came to know them, they were inseparable. I cried for them when Hermione told me what happened."

"Thank you."

"Anyway, _you_ think it's weird? Try being _me_! Think about it. I've just come 17 years into my own future. I'm still seventeen, most of the people I knew are gone, or they're in their _30s_!" Harry grinned, and the atmosphere lightened.

"It would be rather strange." He laughed. Rubbing a hand through his black hair, Harry frowned slightly. "I wonder how Ron's going to deal with this."

"Huh?"

"Hermione." Harry stated simply. Vanessa shrugged.

"I only met him last night, how would I know?" They both laughed.

"So. Hermione tells me you were a Ravenclaw. Why did you move Houses?"

"I just felt like I belonged more in Gryffindor than in Ravenclaw." She lied. "Well, it wasn't _entirely_ a lie, just not the whole truth." Her mind added.

"So-" Harry's speech was cut off by a loud bang and some stomping. Ronald Weasley stormed into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Why did she tell _you_ first!" He snapped at Harry. "You should have _told_ me!"

"Ron, be serious. I was awake first, and down here when she came downstairs. It was just a matter of timing. She told me, and I came back here to tell you." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Does it really matter?" Vanessa inquired politely, linking her hands behind her back.

"Yes! Everyone tells Harry things before me. And _you_, you lied to me! You've been here 'less than 24 hours,' and the first conversation we have, you _lie_!" Crossing his arms across his chest, the Weasley frowned.

"What was I supposed to say! 'Oh, I came forward from my time with Hermione after she visited_ 1987_?" Vanessa retorted calmly, non-offended.

"She's got a point, Ron." The red-head calmed down.

"I'm sorry." He said grudgingly. "I was just annoyed that you lied to me. I didn't think of it like that."

"Since when do you _think_, Ron?" Harry snickered.

"Oh, shut up Harry." Ron bantered, smiling once more. He threw a cushion at Harry, but missed. It hit Vanessa in the head instead.

"Nice one Ron." Harry laughed.

"Ha ha, very _funny_!" Vanessa giggle, throwing the pillow back at Ron.

"Oh, so that's the way things are going to be, huh?" Ron picked up another pillow and lobbed it at Harry, who soon joined the fray.

* * *

When a pale, tired, and sad Hermione Granger entered the Common Room at 7 o'clock on the 16th of December, 2005, an astounding sigh met her chocolate eyes.

Ron, Harry, and Vanessa were having a massive pillow-fight in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room. Smiling weakly at the sight, she quickly put a Silencing Charm over the room so the noise wouldn't disturb the slumbering students upstairs. Vanessa had pinned Ron to the floor, and was clobbering him with a cushion, although not very hard, and Harry was dancing around and pegging cushions at the two of them, and smiling broadly while watching Ron try to squirm away from all the pillows. When Vanessa let him up, Ron ran at Harry and thumped him with a cushion. Harry fell over onto the couch, laughing hysterically, then Ron crash-tackled Vanessa, knocking her to the floor, then landed on top of her and beginning to tickle her with some of the numerous feathers littering the room.

It was then that Harry looked up at the archway to the Portrait Hole and say Hermione there, her thin face wearing a slight, wavering smile as she surveyed the scene before her.

"Ron." Harry hissed. "_Ron_." Laughing, Ron looked up. Harry pointed in the direction of Hermione.

There was a sudden silence. Ron rolled off Vanessa, lying beside her. Vanessa herself plucked off a feather that had been adorning her nose. She was smiling, trying not to laugh, and Ron was very quickly turning beet-root red. The feathers floating in the air began to settle and sink, a few crisping as they fell too close to the fire.

"I see that you've met my friends, Vanessa." Hermione said, a shadow of laughter faintly audible in her voice.

"Yup. And very friendly friends they are too." The raven-haired girl was attempting not to laugh, but she failed. Her infectious amusement filled every part of the room, and soon everyone else cracked up.

* * *

(**A/N:** Well, there you have it. Vanessa blends well in her new home, and becomes firm friends with our Golden Trio. She also becomes good friends with Remus, since she's also technically known him for more than 15 years, just like Hermione.

And as I _attempted_ to suggest earlier, the friendship between her and Ron does… develop. However I am not going to write about that as it would be another story entirely. #Grins.#

**So, once and for all in this story, _ADIÓS_!**)


End file.
